Toxic
by Alexia Black1
Summary: Serenity is back from 3 yrs in America in New York and Joey is thrilled to have her back, but she's not the same. Joey and Seto still fight but what will happen when Seto pulls Serenity into the middle of their fights? SetoxSerenity
1. Chapter One: Homecoming

(Hello!!! Well here is my second fan fic; I hope you enjoy reading it. I got my inspiration for this story from several other SerenityxSeto fics and, obviously, Britney's Spears new song Toxic. For those of you who are also reading my other story Shadows of the Past don't worry I am still working on it. Well all I can say now is R&R PLEASE)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!  
  
Chapter One: Homecoming  
  
A girl about seventeen sat in the first class section of an airplane heading from New York to Domino, Japan. The girl was working on her laptop surrounded by businessmen doing the same thing; the only difference was their outfits. All the men were in neat, well-kept suits were as the girl was in low cut jeans, a purple halter-top, a jean jacket and black healed boots. Her hair was waist length, auburn with blonde highlights and pulled up into a high ponytail with a few lose strands. She had full, red lips that formed a beautiful smile, sparkling amber eyes and her name just happened to be Serenity Wheeler.  
  
Yes Joey's baby sister was coming home. Three years ago Serenity and Joey's mother had taken a job in New York and had taken Serenity with her against her wishes. Sure Serenity had loved her experience in America, but she missed her brother and her friends and always wanted to go back home. Finally she was able to convince her mother to let her go back to Domino, but only after her brother had finally moved in with their mother's well to do parents.  
  
Serenity and Joey's father had always been an alcoholic but in the past few years it had become worse. Joey had been used to the beatings he got every now and then but when it became a daily routine he had to leave. Since Joey was still in high school their grandparents wanted Joey to live with them and were ever more delighted to find that Serenity would be joining them as well. Joey was more excited then anyone, his baby sister was coming home.  
  
Serenity sighed as she thought of Joey because she was no longer the same litter sister she was when she had left. Three years in America had changed her and for the better. No longer was she scared to try new things or to be on her own, she had over come those fears and found new talents. Serenity had taken up Karate, learned how to duel becoming the best duelist at her school and had also found she loved to work with computers.  
  
That's what Serenity was doing at the moment working on a program that she had been developing for the past month. Serenity typed away on the keyboard well listening to the conversations of those around her although none of it was interesting. However one of the younger businessmen seemed to find her interesting and was constantly staring at her. Serenity noticed this and preferred to ignore him sadly he was sitting next to her. After three hours of staring at her off and on he seemed to have realized that he had a tongue and could talk.  
  
"Excuse me Miss what are you working on?" Could he be any more pathetic?  
  
"A program." Said Serenity simply  
  
"What type of program?"  
  
"One that I don't care to tell any one about."  
  
"So, um, are you visiting Domino?"  
  
"No I happen to live there." Serenity was rather annoyed  
  
"Really? Well my business partners and myself of on a business trip."  
  
"Interesting." Although she could have cared less  
  
"Yes it is. We are going to be meeting with the owner of Kaiba Corporations, maybe you have heard of him, Seto Kaiba."  
  
"I have heard of him." How stupid did he think she was?  
  
"Well our company is hoping to partner with Kaiba Corps."  
  
Serenity said nothing she just continued to type. Disappointed that he had gotten no response from her the young man tried to figure out a way to get her attention. Finally he decided to tell her right out what he thought.  
  
"You know," he turned in his seat and pushed the top of her laptop down  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" exclaimed Serenity  
  
"I simply wanted to tell you that I think you are beautiful."  
  
"Really?" Serenity smiled sweetly at him  
  
"Yes I do." Things seemed to be looking up for him  
  
"Well now that you have told me," She lend a little closer to him, "leave me alone!"  
  
With that Serenity pushed his hand off the top of her computer and continued to work. If being yelled at wasn't enough all his business partners had been watching him and were now laughing their heads off. He left Serenity alone for the rest of the flight.  
  
They had left the New York airport at six in the evening and wouldn't be arriving in Domino until about seven or eight the next morning. For most of the flight Serenity had either read a book or worked on her laptop, now she was sleeping. It had been a little past eleven when Serenity had finally put her book away and decided to sleep. Although she was determined to make sure that the young businessman next to her was asleep first.  
  
The sun shinning through the window woke Serenity up the next morning. She opened her eyes then stretched a bite. Serenity looked at her watch, which told her that it was six thirty in the morning and the sturdiest was coming around asking if anyone wanted coffee, cereal or maybe a bagel.  
  
"Miss can I get you anything?"  
  
"Do you have any orange juice?"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"I would like some orange juice and a bagel please."  
  
"Would you like some cream cheese with your bagel?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"I will be right back with your order." The attendant began to walk away  
  
"Oh Miss?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When will we be landing?"  
  
"In a little more then an hour."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Serenity took out her laptop and began to work once more on her program. Slowly all the businessmen began to wake up. The attendant brought Serenity's order and took down other orders from the men. Another man was behind her was talking heatedly with someone on the airlines phone.  
  
"Well it better not happen again and if it does you will be fired!" He hung up  
  
"What is it sir?"  
  
"Our translator will not be there. They forgot to get one."  
  
"How are we going to know what is going on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
At this Serenity turned around in her chair.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation and I would be more then happy to help translate for you."  
  
"You know Japanese?"  
  
"Yes I was born and raised there, I am from Domino."  
  
"How much do you want?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much is this going to cost me?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Serenity, Serenity Wheeler."  
  
"Wait I know who you are. One of my partners works in the programming section of Graphic Industries, which I own, and told me all about you. I hear you're a genius on the computer."  
  
"Well I don't know if I am that good, but yes I can do a thing or two."  
  
"Hey isn't your brother Joey Wheeler?" Asked another guy  
  
"Yes. He came in second at Duelist Kingdom and third in Battle City."  
  
"Cool."  
  
They talked about Duel Monsters, new computer technology and what they could except in Domino. They didn't ask Serenity anything about Seto Kaiba and she was glad. Serenity hated Seto Kaiba he was cold, heartless and just plan mean especially when he made fun of her brother. Sure her brother didn't help himself half the time, but then again Joey could get embarrassed rather easily. Serenity's thoughts were broken when the captain announced that they would be landing soon.  
  
"We will be arriving in Domino is about 30 minutes so please stay in your seats and fasten your seat belts."  
  
Meanwhile in the Domino Airport  
  
Joey and his grandparents had arrived an hour early to wait for Serenity's plan. Joey was so excited that he couldn't stay seated so he paced back and forth. This greatly annoyed his grandmother who was big on manners and believed pacing was rood.  
  
"Joseph stop that pacing this minute!"  
  
"Sorry Grandma."  
  
Joey sat down by his Grandma and Grandpa waiting patently for Serenity's plane to arrive.  
  
"Hey Joey!"  
  
Joey stood up and saw Yugi and Tea arriving, Tea a welcome home balloon and a present.  
  
"Hey guys! Grandma, Grandpa I believe you remember Yugi."  
  
"Yes, it is nice to see you again Yugi." Joey's Grandpa shook Yugi's hand  
  
"It is good to see you again as well."  
  
"Who is this lovely young lady Joseph?" Asked his Grandma causing Tea to blush a little  
  
"Oh this is Tea Garner."  
  
Tea shook both of their hands  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Hey Guys!"  
  
"Hey Tristan!"  
  
Tristan had arrived with a big bouquet of pink roses; he shook Joey's Grandparents hands as well.  
  
"Hello everyone." It was Duke Devilin with yet another big bouquet of roses only this time red  
  
"I see our granddaughter has to admirers. I know Tristan but I am afraid I don't know you young man." Joey's Grandpa was trying to sound serious but he could help but to laugh just a little  
  
"I am Duke Devilin the inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters and it is a pleasure to meet both of you." Duke shook both their hands  
  
'I best put on a good show here they look like very well to do people. If I make a good showing I bet I will have an even greater chance with Serenity.'  
  
"So Joey how much longer before Serenity's plane gets here?" Asked Yugi  
  
"About twenty minutes."  
  
"Looks like a party, mind if I join?"  
  
"Hey Mai!" Joey couldn't help but blush  
  
"So Serenity is coming home today, I bet you're happy."  
  
"Yeah it has been awhile."  
  
"I wonder how much New York will have changed her?"  
  
"I don't think it will have had much of an effect on her. Serenity is not they type..."  
  
"Your just luck that we are not late! If you ever show up late again it will cost you your job! Understand?"  
  
"Yes, yes Mister Kaiba."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh great if it ain't Mr. Moneybags."  
  
Kaiba had spotted Joey as well  
  
"Look here if it is the mutt and his little friends." Kaiba had a smirk on his face  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Duke  
  
"If you must know Devilin I am picking up some clients. You see unlike your business mine is booming." Kaiba just smirked at Devilin and then turned to Yugi, "Yugi do us all a favor and keep the mutt on his leash." With that Kaiba walked away  
  
Back on the plane  
  
"We have arrived in the city of Domino the time is 8:00 am and it is currently 59 degrees and is excepted to reach 70 in the afternoon. Please enjoy your stay here and thank you for fly with us today. We hope you will chose us for all you traveling needs."  
  
The plane landed and pulled into the terminal. Serenity made sure she had all her things then exited the plane with the other businessmen.  
  
"Okay so who are you looking for?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba he will be meeting us here himself."  
  
"Okay." Serenity put on her best fake smile but was thinking 'Great this is just what I need. Hopefully he won't recognize me.'  
  
They walked out of the plane and into the airport. Serenity was surrounded by the businessmen so Joey couldn't see her. Serenity quickly found Kaiba and walked up to him.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"These men are here to meet you, but they don't have a translator."  
  
"Well Miss, I can speak perfectly good English so you can just leave."  
  
"Fine then, but I suggest you work on you manners and people skills." With that Serenity said goodbye to the businessmen and doubled back so it looked like she had just gotten off the plane.  
  
"Hey! Look it is Serenity!" Yelled Tristan "Serenity! Over here!"  
  
"HEY!!" Serenity ran over to them and into a big hug from Joey  
  
"I have missed you so much baby sis."  
  
"I have missed you too!"  
  
"Nice look there girl, defiantly better then your old look."  
  
"Hey Mai!" Serenity gave Mai a hug  
  
"Here I got this for you." Mai handed Serenity a small box wrapped in purple nonetheless "Joey told me you got your ear pierced so I hope you like them."  
  
"I'm sure I will Mai. I will open them when I get home."  
  
"Hey Serenity!"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
Tristan pulled Serenity into a hug loving the look on Duke's face  
  
"I have missed you so much Serenity."  
  
"I have missed you too."  
  
"Oh I have something for you." Tristan hands her the bouquet of pink roses "I hope you like them."  
  
"Oh they are so beautiful. Thanks Tristan!" gives him a quick hug  
  
"Here these are for you also." Duke hands her his bouquet of red roses  
  
"Thanks Duke!" Gives him a quick hug as well 'He is still trying to get me to go out with him? I can't believe this.'  
  
"Hey Seren!"  
  
"Tea, long time no see." The two girls hugged each other  
  
"Here these are for you from Yugi and me." Hands her the balloon and present wrapped in smiley face wrapping paper  
  
"I'll open this when I get home. So are you and Yugi or should I say Yami dating?" She asked in a hushed voice  
  
"Yes." Tea blushed three shades of red  
  
"Serenity it is so good to see. It has been such a long time."  
  
"Grandma!" Serenity gave her Grandmother a big hug. Serenity hadn't seen her grandparents since she was like five  
  
"Hey don't forget about the old man."  
  
"Grandpa!" She gave him a big hug too  
  
"It is too bad your not a little girl anymore otherwise I could swing you around." He kissed Serenity on the forehead "Well every one lets go get Serenity's bags and head home." The gang followed Serenity and her Grandpa down to the baggage claim.  
  
"Hey did you see where that girl went? What was her name?"  
  
"Oh you mean Serenity Wheeler."  
  
"Yeah that's her! I didn't get to say goodbye."  
  
"After the way she yelled at you it is probably best."  
  
"So who was that girl who was acting as you translator?" Asked Kaiba  
  
"Her name is Serenity Wheeler, sister of Joey Wheeler. She used to work for my company. Serenity is amazing with computers, she can do just about anything."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes you should consider hiring her."  
  
"I just might." Seto said with an evil smirk on his face, 'So that smart mouth is the mutts sister? She could be very useful to me.'  
  
Outside the Airport  
  
The whole gang had to help take Serenity's things out to the car. She had brought as many of her clothes from New York as she could. Still her Grandmother insisted on buying her some more clothes saying one could never have to many clothes, shoes and purses. Serenity wasn't too sure about the idea but hey way not.  
  
"Thanks so much for helping me with my stuff guys."  
  
"No problem." Every one said at once  
  
"Well we better get going now but later we are having a welcome home dinner for Serenity at the Domino Pasta House and all of you are more then welcome to join us." Said Grandpa  
  
"Yes we would love it if you could be there. It will be at six and please dress nice." Added Grandma, as she looked Mai up and down. Grandma did not approve of her attire.  
  
Every one said their good-byes as Grandpa loaded Serenity's things into the back of the car. As Serenity got into her grandparents car a limo drove passed their car. The window was rolled down and inside the limo sat the one and only Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Hey mutt I was amazed that you didn't ruin anything in the airport."  
  
Before Joey could answer Serenity stepped in  
  
"Joey don't he is not worth it. Anyways why would you want to sink down to the level of a heartless man who's only friend is his computer."  
  
"I suggest you teach your sister her place mutt or I will have to teach her myself." Kaiba had evil smirk on his face  
  
"You will not lay a hand on my sister Kaiba."  
  
"Joey lets go." Serenity glared back at Kaiba to show she wasn't scared  
  
Joey and Serenity got back into the car and their grandparents drove off. Joey just stared at Serenity he was so shocked at how she had spoken to Kaiba. He would have loved to have asked her about it but he didn't want his grandparents to know. Joey had noticed that Serenity had changed somewhat by her attire but the changed seem to go further then just a change in clothing style, it was the attitude as well.  
  
The car ride home was quite except for the occasional question from their Grandma. Serenity didn't remember what their house looked like considering she had been so young the last time she had been there, but she knew that it was a large house.  
  
They arrived at a mansion surrounded by white walls and a black iron gate. Past the gate Serenity could see a driveway that circled around a large fountain of angels then stopping in front of the mansion. The circler driveway also branched off the right and left leading to two different garages.  
  
Grandpa pulled up to the gate and opened the window. Next to his window was a keypad; he entered the combination and the gate opened. As they pulled into the driveway Serenity gasped at the sheer size of the mansion. It had to be at least four stories tall with every other window being a door with a balcony only on the top two floors. Rose gardens surrounded the driveway accented with statues and smaller fountains.  
  
"Welcome to your new home Serenity." Said Grandma  
  
"Wow! I don't ever remember your house being this big."  
  
"Oh that is because we only got this one about six years ago. So you wouldn't remember."  
  
Grandpa pulled the car into one of the garages and they all got out of the car. Grandma instructed Joey to help Serenity take her things up to her room on the fourth floor otherwise known as the personal living quarters. Grandma also explained that Grandpa and her had a meeting to attend and would be back by five so be ready to go to dinner.  
  
Serenity walked into her new home closely followed by Joey and was struck breathless by what she saw. The entrance was beautiful it was circular room with marble floors, doors and halls leading off into different directions, a stairway came down from the first floor then stopped curving down in to half circles then meeting at the bottom. Around the entrance were small tables with vases of roses on them and mirrors behind them.  
  
Joey led Serenity into one of the halls where the elevators were. They took one of the elevators up to the fourth floor and walked all they way down to the end of the hall. They entered the room on the right it was huge.  
  
"Well here's your sis mines just across from yours and Grandma and Grandpa's is back down the hall on the right."  
  
"Thanks Joey." Serenity said with a yawn  
  
"Hey why don't you rest a bit and then we can hang out."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!"  
  
Joey gave Serenity a hug and left the room. Serenity took a minute to look around the room and take it all in. When you entered the room you came to what she called the hang out area with cushy chairs, a couch, coffee table and a big flat screen TV hanging on the wall. If you took a left after the door you would have to take a step up because the floor went up a level. There was her bed, which was king size, a nightstand on either end, and a fireplace with bookshelves on both sides right in front of the bed.  
  
There were doors that lead off to the bathroom and her closet, which she could only guess was a rather large one considering her Grandma believe there was no such thing a to many shoes, purses, outfits and accessories. Off the hang out area was a set of double doors that Serenity guessed led to her office.  
  
The walls had top to bottom windows one was a door that led out to her balcony. A warm breeze blew through one of the open windows and Serenity let is wash over her. Realizing how tired she was Serenity made her way to her bed and let herself fall onto it. Within minutes of hitting the bed Serenity was asleep.  
  
Serenity probably would have slept all day if Joey had not woken her up at one saying he had never known her to sleep so much. But Serenity pointed out that compared to how much he slept her nap was nothing.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon touring the mansion and having a light lunch on the deck over looking the pool. The mansion was huge said to be the third largest in Domino, the Kaiba mansion being the first and Pegasus' mansion being the second. Joey was simply enjoying having Serenity back.  
  
"You know Serenity I am really glad you back."  
  
"I'm glad too. I like New York, but it wasn't home I missed every one too much. After all we had gone through it was hard not to want to come back."  
  
"Seren what changed you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well for one your clothing and for another you attitude. Three years ago you would never have spoken to Kaiba like that."  
  
"I guess I picked up some New York attitude."  
  
"Cool! So ya duel now do ya?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna duel."  
  
"I am going to win."  
  
"Yeah right! I'm the best."  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
They dueled four time times and Joey lost twice not to mention the fact that he was surprised at how good she was.  
  
"You know if you get any better you might just be able to beat Yugi."  
  
"You never know, but he is tough not even Kaiba can beat him."  
  
"Kaiba's not so tough."  
  
"Joey you can't even beat him."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Anyways we better get ready Grandma and Grandpa will be home in less then an hour."  
  
Thirty minutes later Serenity met Joey downstairs wearing a light pink sundress with a sheer flower print over it. Her mother had bought the dress for her and it was the only one she thought her Grandma would let her wear to dinner. She had taken her hair out of its ponytail and left it down leaving it to flow down her back.  
  
Their Grandparents arrived a few minutes later and quickly changed. As Serenity had suspected her Grandma loved the dress she picked saying it made her look like the young women she had become and not some crazy teenage girl. Serenity just rolled her eyes at the comment but said nothing.  
  
Once again they all piled into the car and headed for the Domino Pasta House.  
  
(Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It might be awhile before the other one is up considering that I am writing two stories at the same time so please be patient. Let me know what you think!!) 


	2. Chapter Two: First Day Mayhem

(Hey every one!!! Well here is the next chapter and there is an addition to this story. It will now be co-written by myself and a friend of mine called DarkBlaze17 who is kind of crazy but then again so am I. So we spend most of our time at school writing for this story while out teachers think we are taking notes, yeah right! So what else is there to say but R&R PLEASE!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! I just wish I did  
  
Quick Thank Yous:  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thanks for the review!!! Well here is the second chapter that you asked for!!!  
  
V son sayian: You'll just have to wait and see! I know I am so cruel, but hey thanks for the review!!  
  
Setosangel529: Oh believe me it is going to get pretty interesting! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Kistune-Yasha: *Waves Back* Hello!!! You should listen to the song!!! And no I don't have a super-spare-time-making-machine thingy it is called what I do when I am board in class, mainly history. Just don't tell Mr. Burg!!! Laters!!!  
  
Crissy Kitty: Thanks for the thumbs up!!! I will try and put some Yami and Tea in it, but there won't be as much as in Shadows.  
  
Kikoken: Hey thanks for the review and yes there is going to be a lot of action coming up so get ready and hold on tight!!! Oh I have read you story 'A Strange Crush' and I love it, it is so funny!!! DarkBlaze17 has been reading it too and she loves it as well!! Keep up the good work!!!  
  
xIchigox: I am glad that you like this story it makes me very happy ^_^!!! With this story I wanted to make Serenity be able to stand on her own two feet which I have done a little with 'Shadows of the Past', but even more in 'Toxic'. I got tired of seeing her as the scared little girl so I did something about it. Anyways here is the chapter you wanted so enjoy!!!!  
  
Hyper-Gurl1: Yep Serenity has blonde highlights *Takes cookie, Alexia likes cookies!!!* When I came up with the storyline I tried to come up with a really good title and it wasn't until I heard Toxic that it all came together so yeah. Well enjoy!!!   
  
Chapter Two: First Day Mayhem  
  
Serenity, Joey and their Grandparents had finally arrived at the Domino Pasta House where the gang was waiting outside for them. This had been one of Serenity's favorite places to eat when she was a little girl and her Grandparent used to take her here all the time for birthday, special occasions or for no reason at all. Every ones was nicely dressed even Mai although her dress was still to short for Serenity's Grandmothers liking but out of respect for Serenity she said nothing.  
  
They walked in together and Grandpa went to speak with one of the waiters who nodded and signaled for them to follow. They were lead to the very back where the larger rooms that were used for meeting and parties were. The room they were lead into was decorated in pink and yellow, their Grandma's favorite colors, with a banner that read 'Welcome Home Serenity!' and a rather large cake that said the same thing. The present Serenity had forgotten to open at home were sitting on a table near the cake.  
  
"So you guys didn't have a business meeting." Said Serenity  
  
"No we did. It just didn't last as long as we let on." Replied Grandpa  
  
"Well this is great, thank you!"  
  
"Okay every one take a seat and lets order." Said Grandpa  
  
Every one sat down at the long table Serenity at the head, as this was her special occasion. They talked as they ate their food, all about dueling, fashion, life in New York and how on earth Serenity had gotten into computers. Serenity was enjoying herself it was great to be back in Domino with her friends and family.  
  
"Oh Yugi I forgot to tell you. Me and Seren were dueling earlier and she kicked my butt a couple of times. I wasn't even letting her win."  
  
"Really Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, I bet if you and your Grandpa gave her a few lessons she could enter the next dueling tournament."  
  
"Would you like that Serenity?"  
  
"I would love it!"  
  
"So you beat Joey a few times?" Asked Mai "I bet after a few lessons he won't be able to win against you."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Thanks Tristan! You're a real pal!" Every one laughed  
  
"Alright time to have cake and open presents." Said Grandma  
  
Serenity loved her presents, well most of them anyway. There was a beautiful pair of gold dangling earrings from Mai, some rare cards from Yugi and his Grandpa, a CD with some of the best dance music on it from Tea, a signed picture of Duke from Duke, a gold necklace with a golden heart hanging from it with her name engraved on it from Tristan and a card holder with her name engraved on it from Joey. There was one last present that she hadn't opened and it was from her Grandparents.  
  
"Consider this twelve years worth of birthday, Christmas and just for fun gifts." Said Grandma  
  
"Okay."  
  
Serenity opened the tiny box and inside of it was a key chain with the name Mitsubishi on it there was also a piece of paper lying under the key. Serenity unfolded the paper and on it was a picture of a Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS ST in steel blue pearl. Serenity stared at the picture in amazement.  
  
"This-this is mine."  
  
"Yes, it is all yours." Said Grandpa  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
Serenity ran over to her Grandparents and gave them both a big hug. They gang talked for a little while longer then it was time to leave. The girls made plans to go shopping that weekend after Serenity had gotten settled in. Then the group made a whole bunch of other plans. This was going to be a great rest of the summer. Serenity only had three more weeks before school started and she was going to make the most of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last few weeks of summer past rather quickly, Serenity was hardly ever home she was always out with the girls or the whole gang. She spent lots of time at the mall, enhancing her dueling skills and deck, at the arcade challenging Tea and Mai to games of DDR and sometimes she just drove around town in her new car that she totally loved. Serenity loved being back home.  
  
Things weren't going so well for Kaiba though, his business dealings with Graphic Industries were not going as smooth as he had originally hoped. See they believed that he wanted to form a partnership with them, but in reality he was planning on taking over the company and using their place in New York as his headquarters in America. At the moment he was sitting in a very boring meeting that he was sure he didn't need to be at considering they were talking about nonsense.  
  
"Listen I still can't get that program to work and neither has anyone else!" Yelled Jake the young man from the plane  
  
"Jake there is no need to yell. I know that it won't work." Said Mr. Thomson head of Graphic Industries  
  
"There has to be some one who can fix that program." Said Kaiba  
  
"There is one person but I am not sure if she will do it." Said Mr. Thomson  
  
"Who is this 'she'?" asked Kaiba  
  
"You met her, her name is Serenity Wheeler. She is as good with computers as you are Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Mr. Thomson maybe you should see if she will work for you."  
  
"I am sure she will be busy with school Jake."  
  
"But she worked for you when she was in school."  
  
"Alright I will track down her number and see what I can do."  
  
"I still say you are wasting your time with her Mr. Thomson."  
  
"We shall see Mr. Kaiba, we shall see."  
  
'Wheeler must be good if they are trusting her with such a big project. I will have to keep a close eye on how this develops.'  
  
"Oh and Jake."  
  
"Yes Mr. Thomson."  
  
"If I do mange to get Serenity to work for me once again you are not to start hitting on her again. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Jake turned at least five shades of red at this remark well his co-workers laughed at him under their breath.  
  
"Yes Mr. Thomson. I understand."  
  
"Good. Now too more important business; Mr. Kaiba have you had a chance to look over my proposal for the merger?"  
  
"Yes and it is no good."  
  
"What do you mean Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"What I mean is that control of the company will not be split 50/50. If this merger is going to take place I will maintain control over this company."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Can't I? I know the survival of your company depends on this. So I suggest Mr. Thomson that we do things my way."  
  
"I think Mr. Kaiba that is meeting is over." A very angry Mr. Thomson stood up "Come everyone we are leaving."  
  
The representatives from Graphic Industries followed a very disgruntled Mr. Thomson out of the meeting room and the building. Kaiba on the other hand stayed in his chair at the head of the table, this wasn't going to be easy. Yet this whole business with the mutt's sister greatly interested him. Joey was very easy to annoy, embarrass and several other thing yet Kaiba had yet to completely break him. Maybe just maybe this Serenity Wheeler could be of some use to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the last week before school started and Serenity was in her room getting ready to go shopping with the girls then meet the boy for lunch before heading over to the arcade. Her last few weeks had gone by so fast that she could hardly believe it.  
  
Serenity had just finished changing when a buzz came from the intercom in her room. She walked out of her walk in closet/changing room to see who was paging her, it was her Grandma.  
  
"Yes Grandma."  
  
"There is a call for you on the main line."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"A Mr. Thomson from Graphic Industries."  
  
"Oh! Tell him I will be with him in just a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks Grandma."  
  
Serenity walked across her room into her office, picked up the phone and pressed the button for the mainline. The phone in her office was the only on in her room that was connected to all the lines, her other one was only her privet line.  
  
"Hello this is Serenity Wheeler."  
  
"Hello Ms. Wheeler this is Mr. Thomson."  
  
"How are you Mr. Thomson?"  
  
"Fine thanks you and yourself."  
  
"I am doing just fine thanks. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes actually there is. I was wondering if you might be interested in working for Graphic Industries still. Of course this would not be an internship it would be an actual job with a salary."  
  
"That sounds great, but that would be kind of hard with school and homework."  
  
"I understand that so the hours you work and whether or not you come into the office would be completely up to you."  
  
"That sounds reasonable, but what would I be doing?"  
  
"Basically what you did as an intern. You would be looking over new programs to make sure that all the bugs are worked out as well as having to opportunity to make some of your own programs. Would you be interested?"  
  
"That sounds great! I would love to!"  
  
"Great! This is wonderful! To tell you the truth we have been kind of lost without your help."  
  
"Come on you have several programmers in you company."  
  
"Yes but none with your skill."  
  
"Well I am flattered and like I said before I accept you offer."  
  
"Then it is settled and we will discuss your salary later. Thank you Ms. Wheeler."  
  
"Have a good day Mr. Thomson. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that Serenity hung up the phone and finished getting ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound from her alarm clock woke Serenity from her dreams she let her eyes slowly flutter open, but closed them once again when the sunlight from the window hit them. Serenity rolled over onto her side and opened her eyes once again letting them slowly adjust to the light then rolled back over on her other side.  
  
The clock on her end table read 6:00am school didn't start until 8:15 but Mrs. Ukiyo the school's girl's guidance counselor wanted to meet with her at least an hour early to discuss her class schedule. Serenity slowly got out of bed letting the radio continue to play the song 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody' and once out of bed she started to dance to the song.  
  
Serenity went into her closet and pulled out her new school uniform, which she didn't really like all that much. The pink jacket with the blue skirt and tie was rather annoying, why couldn't the whole outfit just be blue like the guys? That aside she took uniform into the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
Thirty minutes later Serenity walked out of her room and down to the kitchen for breakfast. The house was quit as she walked through the halls to the elevator. Of course her grandparents had left for work just before she had gotten up and Joey was still asleep. He would more then likely be the one rushing through the halls at school hoping that he wasn't late then falling asleep in class.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Serenity left the house and headed for Domino High. It was a warm morning so she put the hood of her car down and left her hair blow out behind her in the wind. With her sunglasses on and the radio turned up she drove through town.  
  
Serenity pulled into Domino High's student parking lot at the exact same time as a black BMW Z4 Roadster pulled in at the opposite and of the lot and she recognized the driver. The driver of the car was none other then Seto Kaiba who hadn't noticed that Serenity had pulled in at the other end of the lot. He appeared to be talking on his cell phone she was just glad that he hadn't seen her.  
  
Serenity quickly found her assigned parking spot and pulled into it checking her watch, which read 7:05, informing her that she had five minutes to get to Mrs. Ukiyo's office. Luck was not on her side though because just as Serenity was about to get out of the car Kaiba pulled into the parking spot next to hers. As luck would have it though he was still on his cell phone so Serenity simply got out of her car.  
  
The sound of a car door closing caught Kaiba's attention he had been talking on his phone the whole time and hadn't noticed that another student was actually there at this time in the morning. When Kaiba looked to see who it was he found himself looking at an auburn haired girl. The girl turned her back to him not even taking notice that he was there she simply leaned over the back of her car obviously grabbing her backpack. Never the less Kaiba continued to stare at the girl until she turned around and in that moment he realized that he had been staring at Serenity Wheeler.  
  
Serenity stared Kaiba straight in the eye. Taking off her sunglasses she gave him an in your dreams/who the hell do you think you are look swung her backpack over her shoulder, flipped her hair and walked off towards the High School.  
  
Kaiba mentally slapped himself for two reasons: one for ever staring at Serenity Wheeler, who happened to be the mutt's sister, and two for getting caught. Why he had stared at her in the first place he had no idea. She was only a Wheeler it wasn't like there was anything special about her. Kaiba pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind; he didn't have time for them he had work to do.  
  
Back in the high school Serenity sat outside of Ukiyo Sensei's office waiting for her to finish her phone conversation. Ukiyo Sensei came out of her office and told Serenity she could come in.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Wheeler."  
  
"Good morning Ukiyo Sensei."  
  
"Please have a seat. Now the reason I wanted to talk to you about your schedule is because you have signed up for all of the advanced classes. Now you have been accepted into all of them as you are aware of but most of these classes are only taken by seniors."  
  
"Yes, I know that."  
  
"I am just worried that they well be a little um hard for you."  
  
"I am used to a schedule just like this one." Ukiyo Sensei was about to say something but Serenity stopped her, "If you are worried that I won't have any down time I assure you I will. As I have said I have had a schedule just like this before not to mention an internship while still being able to hang out with my friends. I kept my GPA at a 4.0 and still had time to myself. Now my I please see my final schedule?"  
  
Ukiyo Sensei handed Serenity a piece of paper that read:  
  
Period: Class: Advanced Calculus Advanced Literature Language: French 4 P.E.: Dance: Advanced Hip Hop & Pop  
Lunch Advanced Business and Economics Advanced Computer Graphic and Web Design Advanced Japanese History  
  
Serenity sighed because what Ukiyo Sensei didn't know was that most of these classes would be a breeze for her.  
  
"You know only three other students have a schedule like yours."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Seniors Tea Garner, Duke Devlin and Seto Kaiba. You have five classes with Miss Garner, four classes with Mr. Devlin and six classes with Mr. Kaiba."  
  
'Great just what I need six classes with the coldhearted CEO.'  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Ukiyo Sensei took Serenity on a tour of the campus that lasted only a half an hour, which gave the whole meeting a grand total of forty-five minutes leaving Serenity with about twenty minutes to kill. So Serenity made a quick stop at her locker then headed back to her math class.  
  
When she entered the classroom she found it empty except for a bag and laptop sitting on top of a desk in the very back corner of the classroom. Serenity sighed and chose at seat at the front of the class by the window. The classroom overlooked the courtyard where students study, ate lunch and just hung out. The courtyard was known as Sakura Court because it was full of Sakura trees. Serenity sat down took out her laptop and began to work on a project for Graphic Industries.  
  
Kaiba walked back into the building fuming, he had just finished up a business call with the manager of the shipping company Kaiba Corp used. He had called to talk to them about a missing shipment of Dueling Disks a gaming company in Germany had called about earlier that morning. The shipment was supposed to have arrived two days ago but it never did. As it turned out the shipping company had lost the entire order of two hundred Dueling Disks.  
  
Still fuming from his phone conversation Kaiba walked back into the classroom but stopped in the doorway when he saw that some one else was in there. Kaiba smirked and leaned against the doorframe as he watched the girl with auburn hair that covered the side of her face as her fingers typed feverously at the keyboard. Kaiba continued to smirk for the girl was Serenity Wheeler and he had a score to settle with her. This would make his day.  
  
"Well, well, well look who we have here."  
  
Serenity ignored him.  
  
"If it isn't the mutt's little sister and working on a laptop too." Kaiba was mocking her, but still she paid him no attention.  
  
Kaiba made his way over to Serenity who continued to type. Kaiba reached down and tried to turn the laptop around so that he could see what she was working on but Serenity pushed his hands away and closed the program. She then proceeded to open another one of less importance and continued to work.  
  
This greatly irritated Kaiba no one especially a girl ignored him like that. So in one quick motion Kaiba grabbed her laptop and placed it on the ground.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!?"  
  
"You will listen to me when I talk to you."  
  
"I don't have to if I don't want to. Now give me back my laptop."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine I will get it myself."  
  
Serenity tried to stand up but Kaiba pushed her back into her seat.  
  
"You know you're a real jerk."  
  
"And you should learn you place."  
  
Kaiba leaned over her desk causing Serenity to lean back. He was attempting to intimidate Serenity, but it wasn't working. This irritated Kaiba even further considering by this point most people, girls in general, would be either crying or already passed out but not Serenity Wheeler. No she just stared him straight in the eye.  
  
"And what would that be?" She asked in her most sarcastic voice  
  
"That you and your mutt of a brother are beneath me."  
  
Serenity leaned forward slightly  
  
"You wish."  
  
Kaiba leaned in even closer so their faces were almost touching, still Serenity didn't flinch. So Kaiba leaned over to the side and whispered in her ear  
  
"I would watch your back if I were you."  
  
"Threatening a girl are we? That must make you feel so powerful." Her words dripped of sarcasm and Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he pulled back.  
  
"You little..."  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER KAIBA!!!!"  
  
Joey ran up behind Kaiba and threw him back by his shoulders, but he was unable to throw Kaiba to the ground, as he would have liked too. Tristan had rushed up behind Joey and moved protectively in front of Serenity greatly annoying her while Mai, Tea and Yugi watched from the door.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you mutt."  
  
"Yes it does! You mess with my sister you mess with me!"  
  
"Oh I do, do I?" This was exactly what Kaiba was hoping for  
  
"Stay away from my sister!"  
  
"And you assume that you can tell me what to do? Now that is funny."  
  
"You are not to touch her."  
  
"I will do as I please mutt." Kaiba smirked and looked straight at Serenity, "Besides someone has to teach her her place."  
  
Yugi could see Joey clenching and unclenching his fists ready to fight. Yugi had to find someway to stop this, but how? Just then the five-minute bell sounded, thank god, thought Yugi.  
  
"Joey class is going to start in five minutes! Come on we have to get going!"  
  
"Not till Money Bags says he will stay away from my sister!"  
  
"I will do no such thing."  
  
"Joey come on!" Yelled Mai  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Joey the teacher is coming." Said Tea looking down the hall  
  
"Serenity are you going to be okay." Asked Tristan  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright. Joey lets go."  
  
"I SAID NO!!"  
  
"Is there a problem here boys?"  
  
"No Sugawara Sensei." Every said at the same time except Kaiba  
  
"Good then I suggest you get to your classes before you are late."  
  
Sugawara Sensei glanced back and fourth between Kaiba and Joey before Joey finally left the room. Then he looked to Kaiba for an answer, but all he got was a none-of-your-business-old-man stare.  
  
Students began to come into the classroom so Kaiba went to the back of the room and took his seat and Tea entered the classroom taking a seat up front next to Serenity followed shortly by Duke. The bell rang for class to begin and Sugawara Sensei jumped right into teaching calculus without even bothering with the class summary.  
  
The morning classes went by fairly quickly, but throughout all her classes Serenity had this strange feeling that some one was watching her. Yet every time she turned around there was no one looking. She sighed as she waited for the lunch bell to ring wanting to get the hell out of her dance class where all they were doing was talking.  
  
Finally the bell rang and the girls went to the locker room to change back into their uniforms and go to lunch.  
  
"I can't believe that we didn't even get to dance for a little while!" Yelled Tea  
  
"Yeah I know that was one boring class." Stated Mai  
  
"What did you think Seren?" Asked Tea Serenity didn't answer she seemed to be staring into space. Mai waved her hand in front of Serenity's face.  
  
"You in there girl?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, did you say something Mai?"  
  
"What is with you today Serenity? Don't tell me you let that jerk Kaiba get to you."  
  
"No I was just thinking about this program I am working on. There is a bug in it that is proving hard to get out."  
  
"Good, because you had us worried there for a second." Said Mai  
  
"Well are you two ready to go get lunch?" Asked Tea  
  
"You bet." Said Mai  
  
"Yep." Was all Serenity said  
  
The three girls left the locker room and headed for the cafeteria. After grabbing their lunches they met the rest of the gang up on a small hill over looking Sakura Court. They spent most of the time watching Yugi and Joey duel and Tristan giving Joey a bad time when he made a stupid mistake for the tenth time in a row. All in all it was very entertaining.  
  
The rest of the day passed by with little to no excitement although Serenity still had that lingering feeling that someone was watching her. The feeling bothered her somewhat but she pushed it to the back of her mind.  
  
The first day of school was finally over; Serenity said good-bye to the gang and headed to her car. Serenity was about to leave when a cold voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"So I guess you think you won today huh Wheeler?"  
  
"What do you want Kaiba?"  
  
"Just to say today was interesting."  
  
Serenity whipped around  
  
"I know what you're playing at Kaiba and I won't be a part of it."  
  
"Is that so? I don't think you have..." The ringing from Serenity's cell phone cut off Kaiba  
  
"Hello, this is Serenity Wheeler." Serenity paused for a moment "Oh hi Mr. Thomson." More talking "Yes I got a chance to work on the program, but that bug is being a pain." More talking, "Don't worry I will have it worked out in a day or two." Serenity noticed Kaiba still standing there.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Mr. Thomson could you hold on a minute please, thanks" Serenity placed her hand over the phone, "This is a privet conversation that does not include you."  
  
"It is with Mr. Thomson of Graphic Industries, is it not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then it involves me because I am working on a deal with him."  
  
"Good for you but this has nothing to do with your deal. So good-bye."  
  
Serenity got into her car plugged her headset into her phone and drove off leaving Kaiba standing in the dust. This was truly a different Serenity then the one he had meet during the battle city finals. She was no longer the timid little girl who had pleaded with him to help Bakura no she was different.  
  
"Different or not I think I have just found the one thing that will bring the mutt to his knees."  
  
Kaiba gave a little laugh put on his sunglasses got in his car and head for Kaiba Corp.  
  
(Well there you have it the second chapter of Toxic and I hope you liked it. This chapter was written mainly by myself, but the next chapters will be written by the both of us. Oh and by the way if you didn't know both Serenity and Seto's cars are convertibles. So I guess all I can say is go and review!!!!) 


	3. Chapter Three: Two to Tango

(Hello every one!!! Here is the long over due third chapter of Toxic!!!! Okay so I have added a thing or two. First Joey and Serenity's Grandparents now have names. Grandpa is Grandpa Hiroshi and Grandma is now Grandma Taka. It got really weird just saying Grandma or Grandpa so I gave them names. Anyways DarkBlaze17 and I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R PLEASE!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! We just kidnapped the characters  
  
Quick Thank Yous:  
  
setoxserenity-4ever: We are glad that you like our story, but there is one question we must ask you. What don't you like about the story b/c we couldn't tell from your review. Although we are guessing it has something to do with Serenity's attitude. Thanks!  
  
Court12: Yeppie another happy reader!!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
Jessica: Well we figured that it was time someone did something about that way to timid attitude of hers so we gave her an attitude adjustment. Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
Amber Rhoads: Another happy reader!!!!! Oh don't worry it will get a whole lot better and there will be some kissing but not right away. We know we are evil. Thanks again!!!  
  
Sakura: Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
Kikoken: We agree Serenity totally needed the new attitude. Plus Kaiba has got to learn that every girl is not going fall head over heels for him and do whatever he says, what an ego. But Serenity is going to fix that you just wait and see. Thanks!!!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Authoress' take cookies and candy Thanks we love cookies and candy!!!! Well here is the chapter you have waited so long for!!! Thanks!!  
  
Untouchable-Unbreakable: Thanks for the review and as far as spelling goes (Alexia): That would be my fault considering that I am like the worlds worst speller and the writing thus far has been mostly mine. (DarkBlaze17): Yeah she can't spell to save her life. (Alexia): Thanks gives evil glare Anyways I will try and catch those parts before I post, but feel free to tell me when I make an error b/c it helps. Thanks again!!!  
  
Inuko101: Oh there will be a whole lot more dissin going on from the both of them and it is just going to keep getting better. Thanks for the review!!!  
  
PsyGirl07: Yep she is a very smart girl and can really give Kaiba a run for his money and that what makes this story even more interesting. (Alexia): I know how you feel about the car I WANT A COOL CAR TOO!!!! (DarkBlaze17): Would you stop whining! Anyways I didn't write anything in the last chapter b/c the dumb blonde over here didn't tell me what was in it!!! But yes I am going to have lost of fun with this story evil smile (Alexia): Remember everything goes through me first evil smile (DarkBlaze17): Damn...Anyways thanks for the review!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Two to Tango  
  
September came and went with a blur for both Kaiba and Serenity. It was full of meetings and homework for them both as well as time with friends for Serenity. There had been no more incidents between the two of them, but the feeling that some one was watching her never left Serenity and she was more the sure that it was Kaiba.  
  
September had been crazy for Serenity especially with all the extra work she was doing for Graphic Industries. She wasn't even out of high school yet and already she was working as one of their top computer programmers and de-buggers earning a huge paycheck every month. Although Mr. Thomson had insisted that she put most of it into a college fund, which she did without question.  
  
For Kaiba, however, things were not going as smoothly where Graphic Industries was concerned. Mr. Thomson still refused to hand full control over to him so the meetings were going nowhere fast. Then there was the fact that all he ever heard was Serenity this and Serenity that, it was driving him crazy. Why the hell they trusted a Wheeler with their projects was beyond him. If all their projects failed it was their own fault. So basically life kind of sucked for him at the moment.  
  
With September lost in work and fun October had begun and that meant that Domino High's annual Fall Ball was just around the corner. Most of the students called it the Halloween dance because it fell near or on Halloween and it was a costume ball. For Serenity this simply meant that she would have to choose between to fighting boys, Duke or Tristan. This should be entertaining.  
  
At the moment, however, Serenity was trying to convince Yugi to duel her. She had only dueled Joey since she had come back and she had beaten him so many times it wasn't even funny.  
  
"Are you sure Serenity?"  
  
"Come on Yugi I have beaten Joey so many times it is getting old. I wanna new challenge and that would be you." Serenity said while trying not to laugh  
  
"Thanks a lot Seren!" Joey did his best pretend I-am-hurt face, but he just laughed  
  
"Nice try on the sympathy thing Joey."  
  
"Shut up Tristan!"  
  
"Would you two be quiet. Now Yugi come on please." Serenity gave Yugi her best girly smile.  
  
"Alright! How could I say no anyways?"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Don't worry Yugi she gets me every time too." Laughed Joey  
  
"Well let's head over to my Grandpa's shop and duel there, how does that sound?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Hey guys were heading over to Solomon's Shop to watch Serenity duel Yugi! Are you gonna come?"  
  
"Count me in!" Yelled Mai  
  
"Me too!" Add Tea  
  
Outside the Turtle Game Shop   
  
As the rest of the gang enter the shop Tristan pulled Joey aside. Joey gave Tristan a weird look because Tristan looked a little nervous.  
  
"Okay Tristan what is wrong?"  
  
"WoulditbeokayifIaskSerenitytotheFallBall?" Tristan asked really, really fast.  
  
"Come again and slower this time, please."  
  
Tristan took a deep breath and tried again "Would it be okay if I asked Serenity to the Fall Ball?"  
  
"Oh so that is what you said. Yeah man go ahead. Anyways it is either you, Duke or some other slim ball and personally I would prefer it if you took her. Just remember that the same thing goes for you as it does for anyone else. You hurt my baby sister in anyway and you'll wish you had never been born."  
  
"O-okay" Tristan gulped  
  
Joey patted Tristan on the back "Good to see we understand each other. Now let's go watch Yugi and Seren duel."  
  
Inside the Turtle Game Shop   
  
"So do you wanna duel me or Yami?"  
  
"Is there a difference?"  
  
"Um...no...just the personality."  
  
"Then I really don't care, but how about I just duel you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yugi when did you get here?"  
  
"Oh hi Grandpa. We just got here."  
  
"You guys are getting good, I didn't even hear you come in." Grandpa then spotted Yugi and Serenity's decks sitting on the table, "So what's going on here?"  
  
"Serenity asked if she could duel me."  
  
"You duel Serenity?"  
  
"She sure does Gramps and she's beaten my butt plenty of times." Joey couldn't help but brag  
  
"Well I will just have to see this one for myself."  
  
"Ready Serenity?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
They shuffled each other's decks and gave them back to their owners.  
  
"Lets duel!"  
  
An hour hour later   
  
The duel between Yugi and Serenity was close one. When it was over Yugi only had 200-life points left and a shocked look on his face, as did the rest of the gang.  
  
"Wow! Joey your sister is a very good duelist." Said Grandpa  
  
"Well she learned from the best." Joey said looking smug  
  
"Which wouldn't include you." Replied Tristan  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Tea asked quickly  
  
"Hm...I think we should go out for pizza!"  
  
"Joey!" Every one said together  
  
"What? I like pizza."  
  
"Fine but your buying." Said Yugi "You wanna come Grandpa?"  
  
"I would but some one has to run the shop. And anyways you youngsters don't want an old man slowing you down." Grandpa laughed at his last remark  
  
"Well if your sure Grandpa then I guess we will see you later."  
  
The Domino Pizza Parlor   
  
"Okay so that is ten slices of pizza to your...how many have you had Tristan?"  
  
"Two." Replied Tristan simply  
  
"WHAT ONLY TWO!?!?!? Come on man what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Yeah you've been acting really weird Tristan are you sure your feeling all right?" Asked Yugi  
  
"Yeah I fine I just don't have much of an appetite at the moment that's all."  
  
"Well in that case I WIN!!!" Joey did his little 'I'm the winner' happy dance  
  
"Okay...so what should we do next?" Asked Serenity well pulling her brother back into his seat  
  
"I don't know...what do you guys wanna do?" Asked Yugi  
  
"We could go to arcade." Suggested Tea "They just put in a new DDR system and I have been dying to try it out."  
  
"That sounds like fun! I love DDR!" Serenity exclaimed  
  
"Well it sounds like a plan to me, what do you say Mai?" Asked Joey  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
Joey went to pay for the pizza, considering he ate more then half of it, as the rest of the gang went to wait for him outside. Tea was the last one to walk out the door when she noticed that Tristan wasn't with them. He was still sitting at the table staring blankly out the window with the same miserable look on his face that he had had all day.  
  
"Tristan what is wrong?" Tea asked  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Nice try but if you haven't noticed every one has left to go to the arcade, which I am guessing you didn't know; not to mention the fact that you have been wearing this miserable look on your face all day. Now tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"It's about Serenity."  
  
"I should have known." Tea laughed a little  
  
"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. Anyways I have been trying to figure out how to ask her to the Fall Ball."  
  
"Oh is that all, well that it easy."  
  
"Of course it is easy for you your are girl, you're naturally creative."  
  
"Would you like my help then?"  
  
"Would you mind? What about DDR?"  
  
"The new DDR system can wait."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"We just need to go to Joey and Serenity's house. Let me just make sure it is okay with their Grandparents first." Tea pulls out her cell phone and begins to dial the number then looks back at Tristan "You did make sure this is okay with Joey right? Because I don't want to have to deal with a deranged older brother."  
  
"Don't worry he is cool with it."  
  
"Good." Tea finished dialing "Hello...Hi this is Tea Garner...I was wondering if it would be alright with you if Tristan and I came over...Tristan wants to ask Serenity to the Fall Ball and I am going to help him...Well we were going to come to your house later this evening to watch movies. So I thought that I could help Tristan get something together to surprise Serenity with. That is if it is okay with you...Yes Joey knows Tristan is going to ask her and he is alright with it...Yeah I agree he is to over protective but what can we do...Okay that is great! Could we come over now? We would be there in about 15 minutes...thanks see you when we get there...okay...sure...bye." Tea hung up  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Their Grandma said okay and is will to help us if we need it."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Well lets get going."  
  
Tristan and Tea left the pizza parlor and found the gang waiting for them outside.  
  
"What took ya so long?" Asked Joey  
  
"Sorry guys but we're going to have to skip going to the arcade with you. Tristan has something he needs to get done and I offered to help hi."  
  
"What about DDR?" Asked Serenity "I wanted to challenge you to a dance off."  
  
"Well maybe next time. Anyways we'll meet you guys back at Joey and Seren's place at about seven for our movie night. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Whatever." Says Joey  
  
"Okay catch you later." Said Yugi  
  
"You owe me a dance off." Stated Serenity  
  
"Your on Serenity. See you guys later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
That evening in front to Joey's place   
  
"I can't believe we just spent almost four hours at the arcade!" exclaims Yugi  
  
"Yeah, but it was sure a lot of fun!"  
  
"Easy for you to say Joey, you didn't have you butt kicked like 100 times by your sister at DDR."  
  
"Mai you did a great job!"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Come on you had never played before. You can't expect to be good at everything right away."  
  
"Yeah, yeah anyways what movies are we watching tonight."  
  
"I don't know we kind of have to get in the house first. Hey Joey! What's taking so long!?! Did you forget the code again!?!"  
  
"Um...yeah I did." Joey shyly  
  
"Joey! It really isn't that hard!" Serenity walked over the keypad "Here let me do it" She begin to punch in the pin number saying them out loud at the same time so Joey would hopefully remember "18-27-69, got it now?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Then I guess I am going to have to tattoo it onto your arm." Serenity laughed  
  
"Hey I've always wanted a tattoo."  
  
The gate to the driveway opened and the gang walked up to the front door. Once inside they stopped briefly to talk to Grandpa Hiroshi then they headed downstairs.  
  
Serenity and Mai stopped by the snack room to make popcorn, grab some bags of candy and a couple cans of soda. Joey and Yugi were just about to enter the theater room when Tea walked through the door.  
  
"Tea! What are you doing here?" asked Yugi  
  
"Yeah I thought you weren't going to be here until seven." Said Joey  
  
"Well one it is seven and two I was helping Tristan get a surprise ready for Serenity."  
  
"Oh so that is why you didn't tell us what you were up to." Said Yugi  
  
"Yeah Joey might have accidentally said something if I did. Anyways everything is set up in there so all we need to do is have Serenity go in first."  
  
"Okay." Said Joey "So what exactly is he..."  
  
"Hey Tea! When did you get here?" Called Serenity as she came down the hall  
  
"Oh just a little after you guys."  
  
"Cool. So are you guys ready to start the movies?"  
  
"What are we watching first?"  
  
"We picked The Last Samurai." Said Mai joining the group "I heard that it is really good."  
  
"Sounds great!" Said Joey "After you Sis." Thankfully Serenity had been standing next to Joey who was by the door, so getting her to go in first wasn't a problem. Serenity walked into the movie room, but it was pitch black, "Why is it so dark in here? Where is that light switch?"  
  
Serenity ran her hand along the wall trying to find the light switch and finally she found it. Flipping the switch the lights came on and plastic bats fell down in front of her causing her to let out a scream, which quickly turned into a laugh.  
  
"Okay what is going on here?" Serenity asked while still laughing  
  
"Please come in, come in." Said a mysterious voice  
  
"Who are you and where are you?" Serenity asked as she walked further into the room  
  
Looking around she saw that their theater had been turned into a room right out of a hunted mansion. There were glowing candles, fake ones, with cobwebs hanging on the walls. There was black and deep red material draped across the room and on the far side of the room stood three self-standing doors.  
  
"Welcome mortals, welcome." It was the voice again  
  
"Okay who are..."  
  
Serenity stopped because it turned out that the mysterious voice was coming from the sound system and that the person was a vampire on the movie screen.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Hello Miss Wheeler" the vampire with a bow "I am Count Dracula..."  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"And I am pleased to welcome you to the 'Halloween Dating Show'"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Serenity could hear Joey laughing under his breath  
  
"As you are aware the Fall Ball or Halloween Dance is in two weeks..."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well one of our guest here today wants to ask you to the Dance."  
  
"Okay so what do I do?"  
  
"Simple, you open each of the three doors until you find the one who wants to ask you." "Sounds easy enough."  
  
Serenity walked over to the freestanding doors and examined them. Which one should she open first and not to mention what was behind the other two doors. Serenity turned around looking at her friends and brother for suggestions, but they all simply smiled at her and motioned for her to continue.  
  
Serenity put her hands on her hips and looked at each door carefully then finally decided to open the third door first. She placed her hand on the knob and with a deep breath opened the door.  
  
Serenity jumped back with a little yelp, for a clown hand been waiting for her and had sprayed her with water from its fake flower.  
  
"Wrong door." Stated Count Dracula  
  
"I can see that."  
  
Serenity walked over to the first door and opened it. Inside there was nothing but a sign saying 'Sorry better luck next time. 'This better not be some big joke because if it is some one is going to get it' Serenity thought as she prepared to open the second door.  
  
"One last try let's hope it's right."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Serenity opened the second door and sighed, there was nothing but a dressed up manikin with this back to her. That was it she had had enough and now it was time for some answers.  
  
Serenity was just about to close the door when the manikin started to move. Slowly the thought to be manikin turned around to face her and Serenity smiled a little when she saw who it was. His head was hung slightly and he was blushing a little. In his hands he held a bouquet of brilliant pink roses.  
  
'Tristan?" Serenity was trying not to laugh at the shy look on his face; it made him look a little silly.  
  
"Serenity...um...will you..." Tristan trailed off  
  
"Will I what Tristan?"  
  
Tristan took a deep breath, "Will you go to the Fall Ball with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really!?!"  
  
"Yeah really."  
  
"Congratulations you have won!" Sad Dracula  
  
"Cool!" Every one laughed at this comment.  
  
"Thanks for the roses."  
  
"Your welcome." Tristan smiled at Serenity  
  
"Okay! Well if every one will help clear the room we can watch the movies."  
  
"Thanks for the help Tea."  
  
"Anytime Tristan."  
  
They got the room cleared and the props put back into their boxes. With the popcorn made and candy passed out everyone took a seat a got ready for a night of movies.  
  
"Hey Tea!"  
  
"Yeah Seren?"  
  
"Where did you get all the stuff from earlier?"  
  
"Oh I have friends in the costume and prop business from dance and they let me borrow them. As for the Dracula thing that was a computer program of your Grandpa's. He was actually running it during the whole thing."  
  
"Grandpa saw the whole thing!"  
  
"Hey shut up so we can watch the movie!" Yelled Mai  
  
"Sorry" said Tea and Serenity  
  
Monday Morning   
  
Kaiba walked into his first class of the day and was surprised to find that nobody was in there. Normally Serenity could be found sitting in her front row window seat typing away on her laptop. Instead sitting on her desk was at least two-dozen or so red roses and a card. Kaiba laughed to himself, 'some one must be asking the mutt's sister to the Fall Ball how cute.'  
  
"I wonder who it could be." Kaiba set his things down and walked over to Serenity's desk  
  
Picking up the card he began to read it, "Well, well it is not the mutt's sidekick as I expected. This is very interesting indeed. I wonder if Devlin beat him to the punch or not?"  
  
"Put that down!" Came an irate voice  
  
Kaiba turned around to see none other then Duke Devlin standing fuming in the doorway  
  
"Those are not yours!"  
  
"What? Worried I was going to ruin them?" Kaiba smirked, "You do realize that you are probably a little late."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Unless I miss my guess it is more then likely that the mutt's sidekick beat you to the punch."  
  
"I highly doubt it. Anyways why would you care?"  
  
"Oh believe me I don't. I just find it rather amusing that you two are fighting over a Wheeler. Especially some one of such high standings like yourself. It is rather degrading, she is after all only a Wheeler nothing worth while."  
  
"How dare you..." But Duke never got to finish what he was saying for at that moment Serenity walked into the classroom.  
  
Serenity looked from Duke to Kaiba then back to Duke and sighed  
  
"Insulting people again are we Kaiba?"  
  
"It is really none of you business."  
  
"No, its not. I am just amazed that some who runs his own business can be such a child." Serenity shrugged her shoulders and walked to her desk her eyes widening when she saw the flowers.  
  
Serenity set her bag gently down on the floor then picked up the card that Kaiba had left opened on the desk. Slowly and with held breath she opened the card, it was the dumbest thing she had ever read. Thankful she had her back turned Serenity rolled her eyes laughed to herself then turned around.  
  
"Um...Duke I am...well" She was trying to sound as if she felt bad, "Well...I am sorry I can't go with you...well...um...because...you see..."  
  
"She can't go with you because I asked her." Duke turned to face Tristan  
  
"Figures." Kaiba folded his arms leaning back against the wall with an amused look on his face.  
  
"You stay out of this!" snapped Serenity  
  
Duke looked stunned by the whole ordeal, "But why would she...I mean I am the..."  
  
"I guess we now know who the better man is, don't we Devlin?" Tristan smiled and placed his arm around Serenity's shoulder  
  
Serenity pushed Tristan's arm off her and rounded on him  
  
"How dare you! You have no right to say that to him! You happened to be the one that asked me first it could have gone the other way around! And furthermore you do not put your arm around me like I am some kind of consolation prize!" Serenity stopped for a moment to catch her breath her eyes blazing with anger, "Tristan go to class."  
  
"But Serenity I..."  
  
"Just go." Tristan left "Thanks again for the flowers Duke."  
  
"Fools." Came an amused voice  
  
Serenity glared at Kaiba he simply gave her one of his infamous smirks and sat down. Serenity turned back around closed her eyes took a very deep breath, sat down and pulled out her laptop.  
  
Ten minutes later class started and Serenity tried very hard to concentrate on the lesson, but the whole time she felt some one watching her. Any chance she got she would turn around to see who it was, but no one was looking. Still that sneaking suspicion that is was Kaiba still lingered in the back of her mind.  
  
Lunch   
  
"Serenity come on tell us what is wrong. You've been in a bad mood all morning. Even your dancing was off." Tea said to Serenity as she got in the cafeteria line  
  
"Yeah what is up Seren?" asked Mai  
  
"It just Duke and Tristan. I mean it has been three years and they are still fighting over me."  
  
"Boys will be boys." Stated Mai  
  
"Yeah I know, but still..."  
  
"I bet Joey will let those to have it if he finds out." Said Tea  
  
"More then likely." Serenity laughed "Hey Mai has Joey asked you to the Fall Ball yet."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll tell him to get a move on it then, before some other guy asks you."  
  
The three girls grab their lunches and walk over to their usual table where the guys are. Tristan was waiting nervously for Serenity to come over. He still felt bad about what happened that morning.  
  
"Serenity could I talk to you for a minute?" Tristan asked as Serenity set her tray down at the table  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tristan led Serenity out into the hall where they wouldn't be over heard by the rest of the gang.  
  
"Listen Serenity I am sorry about this morning. You were right I should never have said that to Duke and I was acting as if you were a prize, which your not. You are my friend and that is how you deserve to be treated." Tristan sighed, "And I'll understand if you don't want to go to the dance with me anymore."  
  
"I accept you apology Tristan and of course I still want to go to the dance with you."  
  
"Really!?! Great!"  
  
"But one more outburst like this morning and I won't. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now lets go eat I am starving."  
  
The rest of the day went by without any more problems and Serenity was grateful, the morning's events had been enough. The same, however, could not be said for Kaiba who had yet another meeting with Mr. Thomason about the merger.  
  
"So I assume you have had time, Mr. Kaiba, to one again look over my proposal for the merger."  
  
"Yes I have and for the moment it seems to be fairly good proposal. I see you have given into a 70/30 split, which for now is acceptable. However it will be negotiated once again later." Kaiba had a plan on how to get what he wanted, but for the moment he would have to pretend he was giving in.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba I am afraid you are mistaken. That is my final offer. But moving on with business I believe you had another proposition?"  
  
"Yes. Before I make any further decisions I would like to see how well you employees would work with mine. So I would like a list of all the employees you brought with you to Domino. Included in the list I would like their positions, credentials and how long they have worked for you. From there I will pick ten of them to work for me for a set amount of time."  
  
"That sounds reasonable. When would you like this list."  
  
"Within two weeks."  
  
"Very well Mr. Kaiba I will..."  
  
Ring...ring...ring...  
  
"Excuse me for a moment" Answers his phone "Hello this is Mr. Thomson...Why hello Serenity how are you today...That's good to hear...Oh I am doing just fine thank you...no, no your not interrupting anything...it's fixed? Oh thank god I thought it would never be fixed...Serenity you are a miracle worker...Okay I will check my e-mail when I get back to the hotel...all right, can you take on another project...are you sure...okay then I will send it to you as soon as I can...thanks again Serenity...alright goodbye." Hangs up cell phone  
  
"Everything alright?" Asked Kaiba in a cold voice  
  
"Yes everything is just fine Mr. Kaiba, thank you for your concern."  
  
"Now is there anything else we need to discuss?"  
  
"No there isn't Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Then I will see you at our next meeting. Have a good day Mr. Thomson." Kaiba leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. It seemed not matter where he was some one always mentioned something about Serenity Wheeler. It was beginning to annoy him. And how on earth does a Wheeler know how to fix a computer program?  
  
'These people must be out of their minds'  
  
Kaiba got up out of his chair and went back into his office to finish his work.  
  
Two weeks later the night before the dance   
  
It was the night before the dance and Kaiba was in his office trying to get some work done, but was being constantly interrupted by his little brother Mokuba. For the past week Mokuba had been bugging him saying that he should go to the Fall Ball. Every time Kaiba told him no, but Mokuba kept on it.  
  
"You should go tomorrow night Big Bro."  
  
"Mokuba these things are pointless. Not to mention I have a lot of work to do."  
  
Well if bugging him didn't work Mokuba would just have to play of his brothers pride.  
  
"Yeah right I know you just making up excuses because you were too afraid to ask any girls to the dance. And now you're embarrassed to show up alone."  
  
"EXCUSS ME!?! ME! Afraid to ask a girl to a dance or embarrassed to show up on my own to one. I don't think so!"  
  
"Fine then prove it to me. I dare you to go to the school dance by yourself and stay there the whole time. And if you don't then you will prove to me that you are afraid."  
  
"..." Mokuba had him caught, "Fine I will go."  
  
"Cool. So what is your costume going to be?"  
  
"I'm not going to wear a costume."  
  
"Fine have it your way." Mokuba had a little smirk on his face "I'll just let you get back to work now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Later Seto!" Mokuba called as he walked out the door  
  
"Great just great."  
  
Domino Country Club: Fall Ball   
  
Chaperons watched as cars and limos pulled up to the entrance of the Domino Country Club and were amazed at the verity of costumes they saw. There were Disney characters, super heroes, super stars, a variety of famous people, animals, aliens, and costumes that were simply out of this world.  
  
A white limo came to a stop in front of the entrance, the first person to step out of the limo was Yami dressed as an Egyptian Pharaoh he was followed by Tea who was dressed as an Egyptian Queen. Joey and Mai who were dressed as a Pirate and Pirate Princess followed Yami and Tea out of the limo. The last two people to get out of the limo were Tristan and Serenity dressed as Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip from Disney's Sleeping Beauty.  
  
As the gang entered the Club there was a revving noise coming up the drive like that of a motorcycles. The gang turned around and coming up the drive was none other then Duke Devlin dressed as Danny from Grease and he was the one revving his motorcycle.  
  
"Nice look Dice-boy." Said Joey as Duke got off his bike  
  
"I see we are playing with swords now." Duke laughs then turns to go inside and spots Serenity sanding by the door "My Lady," Duke bows and takes Serenity's hand, "you look radiant tonight." He then proceeded to kiss her hand  
  
"Thank you Duke." Serenity said with a forced smile "Shall we go inside?" Serenity linked arms with Tristan and walked inside wiping her hand on her dress.  
  
The beginning of the evening was fairly boring, but the food for the banquet was good. The first course was creaser salad and bread sticks followed by the main course of smoked salmon, garlic-mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. The students were very impressed by the food and enjoyed it immensely.  
  
Half way through the main course, while every one was seated, the doors from the entry way opened and in walked the CEO of Kaiba Corporations himself, Seto Kaiba. Whispers ran like a wildfire through the room as a waiter showed Kaiba to his seat. No one could remember in all of Kaiba's time being at Domino High had he ever come to a school function.  
  
Kaiba was shown to a table across the room from the gang who were happy that he had not been seated at their table. The male occupants of the table seemed less the thrilled that Kaiba had joined their table considering their dates were trying their best to flirt with him. Kaiba, however, showed no interest in them he just concentrated on his food.  
  
The meal concluded with an assortment of choices for dessert, there was strawberry cheesecake, double chocolate cake, banana cream pie, and carrot cake among other choices. As the students enjoyed their desserts the class council members bored them with skits, some that were occasionally funny and a few table competitions.  
  
As the last groups of people got their pictures taken the tables were cleared and moved to the sides of the room to make way for the dance floor while the DJ set up. The dance got off to a pretty good start with mostly fast dances then one slow dance for the couples then another set of fast songs. But when it came to the next sets of slow songs it was a fight for who would ask Serenity first.  
  
After the third fight Serenity sighed, realizing it was hopeless she slipped out the side door of the Club to get some fresh air. Out the side door was a garden with a path Serenity decided to follow the path to see where it lead. The path was not a long one it simply made a few turns then stopped at a gazebo over looking the city of Domino its lights blinking in the distance.  
  
Kaiba who had taken the opportunity to find a dark corner during all the commotion of clearing the room was watching people mingle with each other enjoying not being seen, mainly by the girls. He found it disgusting how the girls just threw themselves at him because he was rich and famous, they all wanted a part of it.  
  
Kaiba had kept a close eye on Yugi and the gang laughing to himself as he watched Duke and Tristan fight each other for Serenity, it was pitiful. So when Serenity took the opportunity to slip out the side door Kaiba was not at all surprised and preceded followed her.  
  
Serenity walked into the gazebo removed the crown from her head, ran her figures through her hair and replaced the crown. Sighing Serenity walked to the other end of the gazebo and resting both hands of the railing looked out at the twinkling city never notice Kaiba walking up the path.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Princess Serenity."  
  
"Go away Kaiba. I am not in the mood for your antics." Serenity didn't even bother to turn around  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about Wheeler."  
  
"Just go away."  
  
"No not till I settle a little score with you."  
  
Serenity turned "Get over it already would you."  
  
"I bet you think you're so clever."  
  
"Actually yes I do" Serenity took a few steps forward  
  
"Oh you do."  
  
"Oh look the great Kaiba is running out of sarcastic remarks."  
  
"You know that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble."  
  
"I think I'll take my chances."  
  
Kaiba took a step forward forcing Serenity to set back  
  
"And I thought that princesses were suppose to be good, timid little girls." Kaiba kept walking forward  
  
"Well not this one." Serenity bumped into one of the gazebo's posts, she was out of room.  
  
Kaiba came even closer to her placing one and on the post just above her head.  
  
"You fascinate me Wheeler."  
  
"Is that so." 'What the hell does he think he's playing at?'  
  
"No one has ever had the nerve to talk back to me except you and that's what fascinates me."  
  
"Oh really?" 'I get it now. He thinks if he throws on the charm I'll just swoon like all the other girls. Well he's got another thing coming.'  
  
Kaiba leaned forward and tried to place his other hand on Serenity's cheek. Kaiba laughed to himself he as he got closers, he had her now or so he thought.  
  
Serenity grabbed Kaiba's hand before it could touch her cheek and bent his figures back. Kaiba winched in pain giving Serenity enough time to slap him smartly across the face leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.  
  
"You know the sad part is you actually thought you had me."  
  
Serenity released Kaiba's hand, flipped her hair and walked away. Serenity felt Kaiba watching her and paused for a moment, but without so much as a backward glance she walked back to the Club.  
  
Kaiba watched Serenity walk away following her with his famous death glare.  
  
"You're going to pay for that Wheeler. No one treats Seto Kaiba that way and gets away with it. I am going to make your life a living hell."  
  
(Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and once again I apologize that it took almost three months to update! Now before you review please enjoy the following blooper from this chapter!)  
  
Blooper   
  
[Director]: Let's start at 'You know that mouth of yours...'

[Helper 1]: Act three, scene 5, take 15  
  
[Director]: And action!  
  
"You know that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble."  
  
"I think I'll take my chances."  
  
Kaiba took a step forward forcing Serenity to set back  
  
"And I thought that princesses were suppose to be good, timid little girls." Kaiba kept walking forward  
  
"Well not this one. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Serenity falls over the gazebo's railing  
  
[Director]: CUT! CUT! Serenity are you alright?  
  
[Serenity]: Yeah I'm fine  
  
[Director] Let's try that again  
  
[Kaiba]: I have had enough! I can't work with these conditions! I'm going to my trailer! Call me when you can actually work!  
  
[Director]: Not again! All right everyone take 5! I'll go talk to Kaiba, again.  
  
(I hope you guys liked my little blooper. Please REVIEW!!!)


	4. Chapter Four: Business Dealings

(Hello!!! Look I updated faster then normal!!! Every one celebrates Okay so I really don't have that much to say so lets get on with the story! R&R PLEASE!!!)  
  
Quick Thank Yous:  
  
Han Futsu: Anti Normal: Yeah I love that part too! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!  
  
BlackLighting: Yeah most of the S/S stories I have read all have Serenity either scared or totally head over heels for Kaiba or both. Then some have Kaiba head over heels for Serenity right away and totally out of character. So I decided that some one need to right one where Serenity has a backbone and Kaiba is still in character and that some one was me! As far as if she is on of the ten, well you will just have to read the chapter and find out won't you? Thanks  
  
Neoelite: I am happy you found my story again too! Yeah she can totally kick Kaiba's butt. This is they way she should be in the show too, don't you think?  
  
PsyGirl07: Yep Serenity is a badass and proud of it! Hey I was hoping you would catch on to that! Where do you think I got the idea? Of course I used some stuff from our school dances and the food is a little like the dinner at Butterfly Kisses. As for kicking Joey's butt in DDR all I can say is GO FOR IT!!! And we all know Ko-Chan can beat us all at DDR!!!! Anyways the readers are more then likely confused now so hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Amber Rhoads: Thanks! I always love reviews like yours! As for Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar I might be able to work them in but I am not sure, I'll try though. Don't worry about the spelling thing b/c I suck at it too. If word didn't have spell check I would be in so much trouble.  
  
Yamiko: Dartz's Girl: Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa: Well here is the more you asked for times two! And there is another blooper at the end of the chapter! Thanks!  
  
Jessica: Who doesn't like it when that stuff happens and he totally deserved it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
SetoxSerenity-4ever: Girl power rocks!!!!! Hey look it isn't 3 months later!!!!!  
  
Nkitty29: Thanks and there is another blooper!!!  
  
CrissyKitty: Yugi was not that bad Serenity was just that good!! And he still won!!!! Yugi is now and forever the King of Games!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: Business Dealings  
  
The weekend was over and it was back to school for everyone. Except for the break for the dance Serenity had been working her butt off for the past two weeks. She had several projects due for school; a web design layout for her computer class, a choreographed dance to a song of her choice, a traditional French dish for her French class and not to mention homework.  
  
Serenity didn't really care though she liked having a lot to do. She liked to keep busy and always be on the go, though she didn't used to be like that. Before moving to New York Serenity didn't mind having time were there was nothing to do. Now it would drive her crazy.  
  
Serenity's alarm clock went off at six o'clock on the dot Thursday morning waking her with a start. Serenity shot up and looked wildly around, then realizing it was only her alarm clock laid back down with a groan. She had been up till midnight finishing one of her many projects and really didn't feel like getting up.  
  
Serenity hit the snooze button on her alarm and rolled onto her side then quick as lighting shot back up again. She had completely forgotten that she had to be at school early to talk to Sugawara Sensei about the last test. Why she had no idea, but he asked her to come in so what choice did she have?  
  
Serenity jumped out of bed and ran to take a quick shower before heading off to school.  
  
Across town Kaiba was awaken by the loud ringing of his office telephone. Groaning as he lifted his head off the pile of papers he had been working on the night before, he looked at the digital clock sitting on his desk.  
  
"Damn it's almost seven." Kaiba shook his head and brushed a lock of brown hair out of his eyes  
  
He had been staying at the office late every night and even well into the mornings. Kaiba hadn't been lying when he told Mokuba that there was too much work that needed to get done and now it had piled up on him.  
  
"I need a secretary." Grabbing his briefcase Kaiba left his office and headed for his car.  
  
Domino High   
  
Serenity shook her head as she walked out of her math classroom for a bit a fresh air before class. The meeting with Sugawara Sensei had been to discuss the idea of Serenity becoming a tutor. Apparently her math grade and work in the class excided all expectations set by the school even for honor roll. Only two other people held such grades and they ran their own companies. They were Duke Devlin and Seto Kaiba.  
  
Serenity, however flattered she was, had to turn down Sugawara Sensei's offer. Her schedule was already crazy enough and had no room for one more activity. That is unless she wanted to give up all time with family and friends, which was completely out of the question.  
  
Serenity was running over last minute ideas for her dance presentation when she bumped into someone as she was going out the door. Serenity stumbled and fell backwards landing hard on her bottom. If that wasn't bad enough a cold laugh met her ears.  
  
"No so graceful this morning are we Wheeler?"  
  
"Good morning to you too Kaiba." Serenity said as she picked herself up of the ground and dusted herself off.  
  
"So can I get by?"  
  
"Oh sure don't mind me."  
  
Kaiba smirked and walked passed Serenity, but she just stuck her foot out tripping him. Kaiba almost landed flat on his face but he was able to throw out his hands just in time. Serenity laughed at the site of Kaiba sprawled out on the floor and walked out the door.  
  
"You'll pay for that one Wheeler."  
  
Dance Class   
  
"You know some how I think Tea is going to get and 'A' for this one. What do you think Seren?" Asked Mai as her and Serenity watched Tea finish her presentation.  
  
"If she doesn't she should sue."  
  
The class clapped enthusiastically as Tea finished up her dance to Jessica Simpson's 'A Little Bit'. Tea had truly been in her element and it showed. She had danced flawlessly and with ease making it look like there was nothing to it.  
  
"Thank you Miss Garner that was simply beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Suzumi Sensei." Tea joined Serenity and Mai on the bleachers  
  
"Next up is Miss Wheeler." Suzumi Sensei announced  
  
"Good luck girl"  
  
"Thanks Mai."  
  
Serenity took her place in front of the class  
  
"What will you be performing for us today Miss Wheeler?"  
  
"J-Lo's 'Play'"  
  
"Alright, please begin when you're ready."  
  
Serenity looked at Mai and nodded. Mai pressed the play button, the music began and Serenity started to dance.  
  
The Sensei for the weight lifting class that went on at the same time as the dance class, had given up on trying to make the boys concentrate on their work instead of the girls dancing. With so many of the prettiest girls in school in that class it was just too much of a challenge for him.  
  
At the moment more then half the class was gathered around the large window looking into the gym watching the girls. They all gave their opinion on each girl some good, some bad.  
  
"Hey guys look! Serenity is up next!"  
  
"You mean Joey sister?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know it is hard to tell who is better Tea or Serenity."  
  
"Or cuter."  
  
"Yeah but Tea's taken."  
  
"Serenity's not."  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to have to answer to Joey."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I can't believe you guys are afraid of that puny mutt."  
  
"So some one think they all tough do...." The boy trailed off when he realized it was Kaiba he was talking to "S-s-s-sorry K-Kai-Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba smirked and looked out the window. It took everything Kaiba had not to let his mouth fall open. The boys had been right Serenity did look graceful as she danced, graceful and beautiful.  
  
'Wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking!' Kaiba shook his head and went back to lifting weights 'That girl is messing with my head and I can't let that happen.'  
  
The music ended and the class went wild again as they clapped. They, like the boys, found it hard to tell who was better Tea or Serenity. But one thing they did all agree on both had given 'A' performances.  
  
"That was wonderful Miss Wheeler."  
  
"Thank you Sensei."  
  
"Class is over so the rest of you will give you presentations tomorrow. You're excused."  
  
Lunch   
  
Serenity had been the first to finish changing so she headed outside to wait for the others. When the weather allowed for it, the gang ate at the top of the hill over looking Sakura Court and even though it was November the weather was nice.  
  
It was one of those rare days in late fall when you could be outside with just a light jacket on and still be warm. A light breeze was blowing and golden, red and orange leave mixed with sakura petals were dancing in the breeze as they floated to the ground.  
  
Serenity sat at the picnic table talking to Mr. Thomson on her laptop while waiting for the others. Whenever possible Mr. Thomson and Serenity would Instant Message one another during their lunch hour to discus whatever project Serenity happened to be working on at the moment.  
  
As Serenity typed she talked out loud not knowing that someone was listening to her.  
  
"Okay...yeah I think I should have done with in a week and a half maybe two depending...but if you need it sooner just let me know...alright...yeah it is a tough one, but don't worry I can handle it...alright I will talk to you later...bye."  
  
"I see they are still trusting you with their programs." Came a cool voice from behind her  
  
Serenity quickly closed her laptop and turned around coming face to face with Kaiba for the second time that day.  
  
"Were you reading my conversation?"  
  
"Yes." "How dare you!" Serenity was now on her feet "Do you realize it is rude to do that? Not to mention that it was none of you business?"  
  
"Actually it is my business because anything that has to do with Graphic Industries is my business."  
  
"Well considering it had nothing to do with your business deal it wasn't."  
  
"Well I made it my business."  
  
"You know I am getting really sick of you butting in on my business."  
  
"And I really don't care." Kaiba took a step forward pushing Serenity back, "You and your mutt of a brother have been nothing but pains in my ass."  
  
"Like I feel sorry for you. And my brother is not a mutt so stop calling him that."  
  
"He is whatever I say he is. He is both a disgrace as a human and as a duelist. Actually he doesn't even deserve to be called a duelist."  
  
"He is a great duelist! Your just afraid that one day he will beat you!"  
  
"The mutt beat me? That is highly unlikely, but believe whatever you want. As for you, you are nothing but a little girl who thinks she can work with computers and seems to have the people at Graphic Industries believing it as well."  
  
"I see, you are afraid of a little competition. Your afraid someone just might be better then you and that that someone is a girl."  
  
"I will have you know that there is no one better then me!" Kaiba was furious, he was getting in Serenity's face again forcing her to back up with little more then a few feet between her and a tree "Especially a girl and for that matter a Wheeler! And I..." Kaiba stopped as he heard people coming up the hill  
  
"That would be my brother and the others so I suggest that you leave."  
  
Kaiba just stood there and sure enough with in moments Joey came up the hill followed by Tristan, Yugi, Tea, Duke and Mai. Kaiba smiled, this would make his day, and this would be fun.  
  
As Joey came up the hill he spotted Serenity with Kaiba in front of her and only a few inches between her and the tree. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily showing that she was extremely mad.  
  
"KAIBA GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry but your sister and I are having a privet conversation, now leave."  
  
"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!!! I TOLD YOU ONCE TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!!! NOW I WON'T ASK!!"  
  
Joey started walking quickly towards Kaiba, rolling up his sleeves and clenching his fists. Kaiba smiled this is what he had hoped for and now to put the finishing touches on it.  
  
In one swift motion Kaiba pushed Serenity up against the tree pinning her arms down so this time she couldn't slap him. Serenity barely had time to react to this because with in seconds Kaiba had made his final move.  
  
Serenity tensed as she felt Kaiba's lips meet hers, she was shocked and so were the others. Only Mai's "Oh my god!" brought Serenity back to reality sending anger surging through her body. She could her Joey, Tristan and Duke yelling and cursing at Kaiba. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the three boys running towards her, but she was the first to act.  
  
Since her arms were pinned Serenity did the only other thing she could she kneed him. Kaiba stumbled back in pain almost falling over; Joey, Tristan and Duke came to a halt in complete shock.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Serenity's fists were clenched and she was fuming  
  
Kaiba straightened up and gave Serenity his you're-going-to-die glare  
  
"Why you little bitch!"  
  
Kaiba advanced on Serenity again and just like before she was quick to act. Serenity pulled back her right arm and when Kaiba got close enough she punched him square in the jaw. Once again Kaiba stumbled and almost fell to the ground, but managed not too.  
  
Kaiba straightened up once again this time wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. Lost for words he stared at the girl in front of him who stared right back at him. She was proving to be an even bigger pain then the mutt. She had so much fire and spirit that he was finding it very irritating.  
  
After Serenity had both kneed and punched Kaiba every one fell into an odd silence as if waiting for one of them to make another move. Joey was the first to break the silence when he could no longer contain his laughter. Joey finally burst out laughing and doubled over; he was shortly followed by Tristan and Duke then eventually the others.  
  
Kaiba wiped another trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and walked away without saying a word to Joey or any of the guys. The guys, however, could not resist.  
  
"Look Kaiba got beat by a girl!" Yelled Duke  
  
"Yeah my sister made him bleed!" Yelled Joey  
  
"Would you two stop acting like children." Tea said, not that she didn't find it rather amusing that Serenity beat Kaiba but they were taking it too far.  
  
Serenity didn't talk at all as they finished eating in fact she barely spoke the rest of the day and if anybody brought up what happened at lunch she gave them the death glare that could almost kill.  
  
Kaiba Corp   
  
"I have finished reviewing the list of Graphic Industries employees that Mr. Thomson gave me and I have selected the ten I believe are the best. Now those of you that have been chosen will work with me either until this deal is settled or until I say other wise. I have chosen different people for different departments here in Kaiba Corp. What I am hoping to find out is that the employees of Graphic Industries are as well train as my own employees because I will take nothing but the best."  
  
Kaiba proceeded to read the names he had chose and when he was finished Mr. Thomson gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba I thought that you were going to chose ten of my employees."  
  
"And I have."  
  
"But you only read off nine names."  
  
"That is because the tenth employee is not present."  
  
"But Mr. Kaiba all the employees I brought with me are here today."  
  
"All but one and you didn't bring her."  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"The tenth employee that I want is Serenity Wheeler."  
  
"But Mr. Kaiba she is not an employee of Graphic Industries. She is simply doing favors for me that I pay her for."  
  
"But she is on you pay roll, is she not?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Then technically that makes her an employee, does it not?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Then she will work for me."  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Kaiba but I can not allow that."  
  
"Then I am sorry too."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"I am sorry that you have wasted my time."  
  
"What do you mean Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"That this business deal is over."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba you can't do that."  
  
"I just did."  
  
"So let me get this straight either Serenity works for you or our negotiations end."  
  
"Correct."  
  
Mr. Thomson placed his head in his hands and shook his head. How could this be happening to him? How could he make such a decision? Serenity was like a daughter to him, the daughter he had never had but had always wanted. How could he just hand her over to this man? But if he did not his company would fall into ruins. There was no other choice.  
  
"Very well Mr. Kaiba." Mr. Thomson didn't look at Kaiba nor did he look at his employees.  
  
"Wise choice Mr. Thomson. I expect all of you back here at exactly 3:30pm tomorrow to receive your job assignments. I will personally inform Miss Wheeler about her new job."  
  
Next Day-Computer Class   
  
"Okay class settle down, settle down." Said Kato Sensei entering the classroom, "I have the grades from you website layouts and I was both impressed and surprised."  
  
Kato Sensei pulled down the projection screen and turned his computer on.  
  
"Normally, as most people who have taken my computer class before know, Mr. Kaiba receives the top grades on all class projects. This time, however, Mr. Kaiba received the second highest grade."  
  
"Very funny Sensei."  
  
"I am afraid I am not being funny Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Then who took the top grade?"  
  
"Miss Wheeler did."  
  
"I WHAT!?!?" Serenity was shocked and so was Kaiba  
  
"I must say Miss Wheeler that I was very impressed with your work. Your work is equal to that of a professional. Mr. Kaiba I think you just might have some competition."  
  
"I highly doubt that." Kaiba mumbled  
  
"What was that Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Nothing Kato Sensei."  
  
"Very well then. Now I want all of you to examine Miss Wheelers layout closely and take notes and that includes you Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba actually did pay attention as Kato Sensei pointed out different aspects of Serenity's web layout. Kato Sensei had been right Serenity's web layout was equal to that of a professionals. In fact it was about as good as his, but he would never admit that out loud. Frankly Kaiba had a hard time admitting it to himself, how on earth was this possible?  
  
Finally the bell rang to signal the end of class, Kaiba was just thankful the humiliation was over. Through out the whole class period people had been whispering about how the great Seto Kaiba was losing his touch and how a girl beat him out for the top grade in the class.  
  
Kaiba was fed up with Serenity Wheeler and all her antics. But that would all end later today, he was going to have his revenge.  
  
Domino High parking lot   
  
"Well all I can say is this has been one hell of a week." Serenity sighed leaning on the trunk of her car as her and Tea waited for the rest of the gang to meet them  
  
"Yeah all those projects then you get kissed by Kaiba..."  
  
"Which was only to get at Joey and it worked like a charm."  
  
"Yeah well you got him back for that by beating him for the top grade on your guys projects."  
  
"How do you know about that? I was just about to tell you."  
  
"After the class was over it spread like a wildfire through the school."  
  
"I have a really bad feeling that I am going to pay dearly for that one."  
  
"Well I am not going to lie and say that..."  
  
"Hey Sis!"  
  
"Hey Joey!"  
  
The rest of the gang joined Tea and Serenity by Serenity's car.  
  
"So can you join us for games at the arcade and pizza tonight?"  
  
"Yep, for once I don't have any homework."  
  
"Wheeler!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Kaiba walking briskly towards them.  
  
"What do you want rich boy?" Asked Joey  
  
"I wasn't talking to you mutt. I was addressing your sister."  
  
Joey, Tristan and Duke moved protectively in front of Serenity.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Asked Tristan  
  
"Just to give her this." Kaiba held a letter out to Serenity  
  
"What's this? An apology letter?" Serenity asked taking the letter  
  
"You wish. Actually it is a letter informing you that as of this moment you are an employee of Kaiba Corporation until I say otherwise."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Joey, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Yugi and Mai yelled in unison  
  
"I see." Said Serenity handing the letter to Joey "I will be talking to Mr. Thomson about this." "It won't do you any good. I have already informed Mr. Thomson that if he tries to stop me that our negotiations will come to an end."  
  
"Well I don't care what this letter says! My sister is not going to be working for you!"  
  
"Sorry mutt, but you have no say in this."  
  
"How about this then, I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
Kaiba laughed, "You must be joking!"  
  
"Stop laughing I am serious!"  
  
"Fine then meet me at Kaiba Land in 15 minutes, we'll duel there."  
  
"Fine. Lets go guys."  
  
Kaiba Land   
  
Serenity and the rest of the gang arrived at Kaiba Land 15 minutes later and were meet at the front door by Mokuba.  
  
"Hello guys." Mokuba greeted everyone rather quietly "Listen Joey I'm really sorry I tried to talk Seto out of it, but he would listen."  
  
"Mokuba it's not you fault." Said Serenity  
  
"I know, but still..."  
  
"Mokuba just take us to where Kaiba is.'  
  
"Okay this way..." Mokuba trailed off  
  
Mokuba lead them to the largest dueling arena where cameras were set up at everywhere and Kaiba was waiting for them at the entrance.  
  
"Joey you don't need to do this. I'll be fine."  
  
"Serenity I have to do this. I am not going to let him do this to you, not without a fight."  
  
"Joey I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself."  
  
"Serenity you're my baby sister and it is my job to protect you."  
  
"Come on mutt I don't have all day." "Fine let's do this."  
  
"Just one more thing." Kaiba snapped his fingers and two guards came over, "Would you please escort Miss Wheeler over to the other side of the arena. You might want to keep your guns on her. She's a little feisty and we wouldn't want the prize to get away now would we?"  
  
The two guards took their guns out and escorted Serenity to the opposite end of the arena.  
  
"How dare you treat my sister like that! She is not an object and she most certainly is not a trophy!"  
  
"We shall see about that. I hope your ready to lose mutt, because I guarantee you that by the end of this duel your sister will be mine."  
  
Kaiba and Joey took the places at either end of the dueling ring and shuffled their cards. The life points were displayed on either side of the ring and on a scoreboard on either side of a giant TV screen. Each had 4000 life points. Joey finally noticed all the cameras set up around the arena.  
  
"What are the cameras for Kaiba?"  
  
"I thought that the people here would like a little entertainment."  
  
"Yeah sure, let's just get on with the duel."  
  
"Cameras start rolling!"  
  
"Are you ready to be humiliated in front of thousands of people Kaiba?"  
  
"You're the one who is going to lose mutt."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Let's duel!"  
  
The duel was fairly even matched to begin with. Although Kaiba would not admit it Joey had improved over the years and was holding his own against Kaiba even to the point of challenging Kaiba's strategies.  
  
On the other hand all this 'holding his own' was going to Joey's head and every one could see his ego growing steadily larger. Joey was beginning to make foolish moves and not thinking before he played cards. Consequently this was causing Joey to lose his confidence and break what was ever left of his concentration.  
  
"Is that the best you can do mutt?" Kaiba asked after Joey skipped his turn  
  
"You're just scared!"  
  
"Ha! How could I be scared of a cowering little puppy?"  
  
"Shut up and make you move rich boy!"  
  
"My pleasure." Kaiba said with an evil smirk "I sacrifice my Battle Ox an La Jinn to summon the all powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon! Blue Eyes attack his Flame Swordsman with White Lighting!"  
  
Joey shielded himself from the blast as his life points fell from 2200 to 1000. Joey took a moment to recover from the attack then looked at his hand. He was in real trouble now; he didn't have any good monsters in his hand.  
  
"Are you going to move mutt or give up now and leave with your tail between your legs?"  
  
"Come on Joey! You can win this! Juts concentrate!" Serenity yelled  
  
"She's right Joey! Just concentrate and trust in the Heart of the Cards!" Yugi yelled  
  
"For now I will play my Panther Warrior in defense and I end my turn."  
  
"I play my Hitotsu-Me Giant in attack mood."  
  
Kaiba was toying with Joey attacking all his defense monsters so that he wouldn't have enough of them to summon a decent monster to beat his Blue Eyes. Yugi knew Kaiba was waiting for his second Blue Eyes and possibly a third, he just hoped that Joey would figure it out too.  
  
Finally it was over. Kaiba had drawn the two cards that would seal Joey's fate, Lord of Dragons and Flute of Summoning Dragons. Kaiba played both those cards and called forth to the field his two remaining Blue Eyes White Dragons. Then using Polymerization he fused all three of his Blue Eyes together to form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Joey was wide open with no monster protecting his life points.  
  
"Ready to accept your fate mutt?"  
  
"Damn you Kaiba." Joey said through gritted teeth  
  
"Your sister's mine! Now my Ultimate Blue Eyes attack his life directly."  
  
As the blast hit Joey he fell to his knees his head hung. He had lost, lost once again to Kaiba and he had been so close. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was, was now his baby sister had to work for that cold and heartless CEO.  
  
Serenity watched her brother fall as Kaiba made the final assault. She tried to go to him, but the guards would let her pass. So she watched helplessly as the rest of the gang rushed to his side, even Mokuba looked concerned, but did dare to go over.  
  
"Well all that did was delay the inevitable, although I rather enjoyed myself."  
  
Serenity turned around to see Kaiba standing behind her with a smug look on his face.  
  
"You cold heartless son of a bi..."  
  
"I would watch what I say Wheeler considering you are speaking to your 'boss'."  
  
"You my be my boss at the office, but you don't own me and you have no right to tell me what to do outside of work."  
  
"Oh but I do own you Wheeler. I won you or did you not see what just happened?"  
  
"I am not a prize to be won!"  
  
Kaiba placed his hand under Serenity's chin and lifted her head up forcing her to look him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Such spirit, such fire, but I will soon take care of that. You will learn your place soon enough."  
  
Serenity was outraged so she did the first thing that came to her mind she spit in his face. Kaiba withdrew his hand from Serenity's chin and wiped the spit from his face.  
  
"I expect you to be in my office in half an hour and wear something more suitable." With that Kaiba left the arena.  
  
"I will see you guys later." Serenity turned to leave  
  
"Serenity I'm sorry!" Joey called after her  
  
Serenity turned to face Joey and tried to smile "It wasn't your fault Joey so don't blame yourself. Even if you had beat him, Kaiba still would have found away to force me to work for him."  
  
"But still..."  
  
"Joey there was nothing you could do." With that Serenity left  
  
Kaiba Corp   
  
Thirty minutes later Serenity found herself standing in front of Kaiba's desk waiting for her fate to be decided. Kaiba, however, seemed to have taken no notice of her and continued looking through several files.  
  
"You know I could just leave now because clearly this is an even bigger waste of my time them I thought."  
  
Kaiba still said nothing he didn't even look at her he simple continued looking at his files. Finally after waiting a few more minutes Serenity turned on her heels and left. Serenity walked back out into the lobby for Kaiba's office and was just about to the door when Kaiba stopped her.  
  
"And who exactly gave you permission to leave?"  
  
"No one, but I am not about to stand around your office all day like some kind of live statue." Serenity turned to leave once again, but Kaiba grabbed her arm  
  
"Your coming with me." With that Kaiba began pulling her across the lobby to another set of double doors.  
  
Before opening the doors to what Serenity could only guess was another office Kaiba turned Serenity so that she was facing him and looked her up and down.  
  
"Well at least it is better then your uniform."  
  
Serenity was wearing a white short-sleeved blouse with a black blazer over it and a black mini-skirt. She was wearing black, open toed, strapped heels and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail; she was dressed professionally.  
  
"And what is wrong with my outfit?"  
  
Kaiba said nothing he simply opened one of the doors and gently pushed Serenity into the room. In truth there was nothing wrong with what Serenity was wearing. Kaiba had just found himself thinking how good she looked in the outfit and was now mentally slapping himself for it.  
  
Upon entering or rather being pushed into the room Serenity found that it was not another office, but a meeting room. Looking around Serenity spotted several employees of Graphic Industries that she knew.  
  
"Hello." She said politely to all of them  
  
"Hi." Some said back with smile  
  
"Hey Serenity!" Jake waved at Serenity and motioned for her to come sit by him. Serenity went to sit by him, but Kaiba one again grabbed her arm a dragged her over to a seat next to him. Serenity noticed that when she passed Mr. Thomson he did not meet her eyes.  
  
"Now I assume most of you know Miss Wheeler, but just incase I will introduce her. This is Serenity Wheeler." Kaiba paused then continued; "Now here are all of your assignments."  
  
Kaiba read down the list of names and told each person what he was going to be doing, where to go and who to talk to about their assignment. Finally he got to Serenity's name and when he did an evil smirk began to play on his face.  
  
"As for Miss Serenity Wheeler she will be my personal secretary."  
  
When those words hit Serenity's ears she wanted to kill Kaiba.  
  
"I'M YOUR WHAT?!?"  
  
"I will say it a little slower for you. You. Are. My. Personal. Secretary."  
  
"This is an outrage! She is one of the best in the business! You can't do this to her!" Shouted Jake over all the other Graphic Industries employees who were voice their opinions.  
  
"I can and just did." The others begin shouting, "SILENCE!" Kaiba waited until every one was quiet "This meeting is over. Every one will begin their assignments first thing Monday morning. Miss Wheeler you will come with me back to my office."  
  
Kaiba walked out of the meeting room once again practically dragging Serenity.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba I would like a word with you." Called Mr. Thomson  
  
"Wait for me in my office." Ordered Kaiba causing Serenity to narrow her eyes at him before doing as she was told, "What can I do for you Mr. Thomson."  
  
"Understand this Mr. Kaiba I don't like the underhanded tactics you used to get Serenity, and if I find out you have harmed her in anyway I will make you regret it."  
  
"Are you threatening me Mr. Thomson?"  
  
"No I am promising you. Serenity is like a daughter to me; she is also like a daughter, sister or, in Jake case, a love interest. So no of us will tolerate any mistreatment of her."  
  
"Then you understand this, you do anything and our negotiations are done."  
  
"If you do anything to her I won't care."  
  
"We'll see about that." Kaiba walked into his office  
  
"What do you want now?" Serenity asked as Kaiba walked into the office  
  
Kaiba walked over to his desk and sat down "Here are some files I have just finished reviewing. I want you to take them and enter all the main information that I have marked into the computers then file them. When your done come back I will give you further instruction."  
  
Serenity took the files then set them back down "Actually it is Friday and I have plans, but I will be happy to do it after school on Monday."  
  
"You are to stay here until I tell you that you can leave."  
  
"I thought you said we would be starting our jobs Monday."  
  
"That was for them not you. You started the moment your brother lost."  
  
"You know I could call Mr. Thomson right now and quit. Then I wouldn't have to work for you."  
  
"That is true." Serenity pulled out her phone and was about to dial when Kaiba spoke again, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Do you know what business your Grandfather is in?"  
  
"Yes. He makes computer parts, but I don't see what that has to do with any of this."  
  
"It has everything to do with it. Do you know who he sells to?"  
  
"Lots of people I would assume."  
  
"Actually I am his only customer and if you try to quit I will no longer use your Grandfather's company. I am sure I can find another company willing to give me the supplies I need and for a much better price."  
  
"Grandfather will find other customers."  
  
"I will make sure he doesn't. Who would want to buy from a company that Kaiba Corporation stopped using?" Kaiba smirked then continued, "So if you want your Grandfather to stay in business I suggest you do as you are told."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
(The plot thickens MWAHAHAHAHA!!!.... Anyways I hope every one enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how soon I will be able to have the next one up, one b/c I am going to camp next week; 2 b/c I will be getting a job here soon and 3 b/c I have to work on my Spanish b/c if I don't my mom just might not let me write anything for a long time. So please bare with me, thanks! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!)  
  
(Since every one liked my last blooper her is another one!)  
  
[Director]: Okay lets take it from 'Are you going to move mutt...'  
  
[Helper 1]: Act 4, scene 8, take 25  
  
[Director]: And action!  
  
"Are you going to move mutt or give up now and leave with your tail between your legs?"  
  
"Come on Joey! You can win this! Juts concentrate!" Serenity yelled  
  
"She's right Joey! Just concentrate and trust in the Heart of the Cards!" Yugi yelled  
  
"For now I will play my Panther Warrior in defense and I end my turn."  
  
"I play my Hitotsu-Me Gi...WTF!!!" Kaiba stopped because a Psyduck appeared right where his Giant was suppose to be  
  
"Psy...Psy...Psy" /Psyduck walks around holding his head and bumping into things/  
  
[Director]: CUT!! CUT!!! Okay who switched the Pokemon with our Duel Monsters again?  
  
[Duke and Tristan]: Did you see the look on Kaiba's faces? That was so funny!  
  
[Director]: Duke. Tristan. /Director turning very, very red/ what have I told you about messing with the Duel Monsters?!?! Director turns into scary monster  
  
[Duke and Tristan]: Gotta Go! /Run out of building screaming like little girls/  
  
[Director]: Now normal Well that should teach them. I love special effects  
  
(Well I hope you enjoyed the blooper. I'm sorry if it was not to funny, but it was the only one I could come up with for this chapter. Don't forget to review! Later!) 


	5. Chapter Five: The Invitation

(Hello everyone!!!! Well I know it is not like a week after the last update but at least it was not a month...I think.../checks calendar/ ...Oops...okay so it was a month but.../dodges random objects thrown by readers/...I have a good excuse!!! I got a job!!!.../dodges more random objects/ Fine!!! I will try harder next time!!!! Anyways I just want to point out that when you see the initials G.I. that they stand for Graphic Industries and that I just got tired of writing out the entire name, so yeah...Okay enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW!!!)

Quick Thank Yous:

Darkhope: WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU LIST!!! I am so happy that you like my story!!! And look you get the next chapter right after you reviewed!!!! As for Joey kicking Seto's ass well that's not going to happen in this story!!!

Sailor-z-360: WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU LIST AS WELL!!! Well all I can say is that this is not your typical SetoxSerentiy story so there will be no getting stuck in his office or an elevator together, sorry. And as for that descriptive kiss well...that's not my style but maybe...just maybe I can get DarkBlaze17, my co-author, to write you one...maybe. Other then that glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

BlackLighting: Yes it is very amusing when Serenity humiliates Seto like that. And their first kiss, if you could even call it that, was not suppose to be romantic it was just suppose to piss Joey off and it did. As for it seeming like Kikoken's 'A Strange Crush', which I have read, I realized you were right that was where I got my idea. I hadn't even remembered that until you mentioned it. Anyways enjoy!!

Amber Rhoads: You mean I got a 100!!!! /does happy dance/ THANK YOU!!! Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!!!

PsyGirl07: Could you just see Seto trying to put a leash on Serenity and her kicking his ass for it!!! /Alexia stops to think....is now laughing like crazy/ That would be so funny!!! Hey see if you can catch my little surprise in this chapter, not gonna give you any hints!

Jessica: Yeah some one really needed to knee/punch Seto. I may like the guy but he really needed a good reality check and Serenity was just the one to do it. Yep he's attracted to her all right, but will he admit it is the big question.

Meanae The Thorn: I so agree Seto is drop dead sexy!!! And he's MINE!!! /Grabs Seto away from other fan girls and runs away screaming HE'S MINE!!!!/ Anyways...I don't think I would want to work for him though. I mean the guy pulls all nighters like every night and makes his employees do the same!!! Well enjoy the chapter!!!

Setoxserenity-4ever: I do have a lot to do!!!! I have a job now!!! But I have been writing whenever I have had a spare moment!!! It is crazy!!! Well here is the next chapter enjoy!!!

Kikoken: Here is the chapter you asked for!!! Okay so if you read BlackLighting's thank you, you might have noticed that I said I got my idea for Seto and Serenity's so called first kiss from your story 'A Strange Crush'. So as a Thank you for the idea.../Alexia hands Kikoken lots of candy, cookies and anime goodies!!!!/ There you go!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Han Futsu: Anti Normal: Thank you for your cool review!!! Well he is threatening like that because he has this superiority complex...maybe he should see a therapist for that...anyways Yeah you could date Mokuba sadly he is not real /Alexia cries when she realizes that means Seto is not really too/ Well who like reality anyways!!!! Enjoy!!

Court12: I am happy you liked the blooper!! There is another one at the end of this chapter as well!!! Enjoy!!!

Yamiko Yakou: Thank you so much for you cool review!!! I feel so special!!! Yeah I hate Pokemon too, they are so annoying!!! Well here is the new chapter!! Enjoy!!!

nkitty29: Thank you!!! Here is another chapter and yet another blooper!!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: (Oops I forgot it last time ) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just kidnap them and make them do whatever I say!!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Chapter five: The Invitation

It had been almost a month since Seto Kaiba had forced Serenity Wheeler to work for him as his personal secretary and he was loving every minute of it. He had been keeping her until all hours of the night with piles of paper work and files that she had to finish before she could leave.

Kaiba found it very amusing watching Serenity trying to juggle both her work and her schoolwork at the same time. Every now and then he would come out of his office and yell at her for not working on whatever file he happened to want at the moment. Still no matter what Kaiba did Serenity still managed to keep her top grades much to his annoyance.

The negotiations with Graphic Industries were going much better Kaiba could now get anything he wanted in the agreement contract. It seemed that Mr. Thomson had lost his fight and decided to just give up, the guilt of handing Serenity over to Kaiba had gotten to him. Every thing seemed to be going Kaiba's way.

Monday Evening: Kaiba Corp

Knock...knock...knock

"Who is it?" Shouted Kaiba from his desk

"Serenity."

"Come in!" Kaiba did even look at Serenity when she entered the room "What do you want Wheeler."

"For the billionth time my name is Serenity and I brought you your mail."

"I told you to leave it in the box on your desk."

"I know that but this one is important."

"I highly doubt that."

"It is from Governor Makoto."

"Fine give it here."

Serenity handed the latter to Kaiba then waited for further instruction.

Kaiba opened the letter then realized Serenity was still there "Go back to work Wheeler."

"Fine. And the name's Serenity Ser-en-i-ty"

"I'll call you whatever I like now get back to work!"

Serenity slammed the door on her way out.

"I wonder what the Governor could want now?" Kaiba opened the letter and read:

Domino Cities 25th Annual Governor's Holiday Ball

Hosted by Governor Makoto

Dear Mr. Seto Kaiba,

Your presence is requested at Domino City's 25th Annual Governor's Holiday Ball on Saturday the eighteenth of December at six o'clock p.m. It is also requested that you be accompanied by a date. We look forward to seeing you and your date.

Governor Makoto

"Great I hate these social events! And where the hell am I going to get a date who isn't going to hang all over me the whole night?"

Knock...knock...knock

"NOW WHAT?!?!"

"You don't have to yell! I just have the files you wanted finished before I left." Serenity lay the files on Kaiba's desk "I'm going home now."

"Whatever." Kaiba said still staring at the letter

'That was way to easy. I wonder what that letter said?'

Kaiba Corp Parking Grudge

"Hey Joey it's Seren!...Yeah I actually got off on time. So is the gang doing anything tonight?...No I don't I finished it all during lunch and any study time I had...the Pasta House at six? Okay then...sounds fun...I have no idea how I managed. All I know is that he got some letter from the Governor and became really upset...No I have no idea what it said but he wasn't happy about it...Okay I will see you in a half an hour...bye."

Pasta House

Serenity had made a quick stop at home before heading to the Pasta House to change clothes. It was so nice to get off by five for once she had mostly been working until midnight or later. It would also be nice to get good nights sleep after hanging out with her friends.

Serenity walked into the Pasta House and looked around for the gang. When she didn't see them she figured they were probably in one of the back rooms and made her way towards the back.

As she reached the back rooms she could hear Mai's unmistakable laugh because Tristan and Joey were having one of their 'just for fun' fights. Serenity laughed at this every one knew they did it for the attention, but they were still funny.

"You know I wonder if Serenity is here yet?" Serenity heard Tea ask

"I'll go see if she's waiting up front." Came Duke's voice in reply

Serenity could hear him quickly getting out of his chair; she guessed he was trying to beat Tristan. 'Figures' thought Serenity.

Serenity was almost to the door when Duke came rushing out, bumping into her causing her to fall backwards onto the floor.

"DUKE WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!"

"Serenity are you all right?" Duke immediately rushed over to Serenity and helped her up, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes Duke I am fine." Duke was still holding her hand "You can let go now."

"Oh yeah sorry." Duke reluctantly let go of her hand "Everybody is in here." Duke pointed to the room behind him

Serenity walked passed Duke and into the room. Duke followed her rather disappointed that things had not gone as he would have like.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey Joey!" Serenity sat down between Mai and Tea

"So as I was saying I think we should all do something this weekend. Can everyone do something?" Asked Tea

"Yeah!" Answered everyone but Duke

"I can't." said Duke, "I have to got to the Governor's Holiday Ball this weekend, so sorry."

"Joey aren't Grandma and Grandpa going to that? From what Grandma Taka said about it, it sounds like fun." Said Serenity

"Well the invitation did say that I need a date and I still haven't found one." Duke tired to sound as if he wasn't implying anything

"I'm sure you'll find some one Duke." Replied Tristan in a don't-you-even-think-about-asking-Serenity-tone of voice

Duke completely ignored Tristan and tried a more direct approach

"Well since it sounds like fun to you Serenity, would you like to come with me?"

"Well..." At this point Joey finally realized what was going on

"Not a chance Dice-Boy! There is no way I am letting my sister spend the evening with you!"

"But Joey..." Serenity said less then half-heartedly

"Serenity the answer is no!"

"Joey she is seventeen and can decide who she does and does not want to go out with." Said Duke

"Joey it is my choice not yours." Serenity wasn't even bother to raise her voice

"I don't care! I said no so it is no!"

"Fine." Serenity said and just continued

Duke, seeing that Joey would not change his mind, gave up for the moment. He would try and catch Serenity alone and ask her then.

Serenity could hardly believe that she had gotten the night off, getting off at five is like having the night off. Plus she had no homework and for once was able to hang out with her friends and have a little fun. Serenity had not had this much fun for almost a whole month. Mai filled her in on all the good gossip like who was dating who and what the snobby popular girls were up to.

When Serenity and Joey finally got home at around nine Serenity was ready for a quick shower then going to bed early. Joey tried to talk Serenity into staying up and watching some movies with him, but she declined. There was no way that she was going to skip a chance to go to bed at a decent time since like October.

Thursday Afternoon: Dance Class

For some weird reason both Tea, Mai and Serenity's classes had gotten out early so they all ended up meet at the gym with about fifteen minutes to spare before class started.

"I see your guys class got out early too." Said Mai as Tea and Serenity walked into the gym

"Yeah. So what should we do? I mean we have like 15 minutes." Said Tea

"How bout we get changed and then do some dancing on our own." Suggested Serenity

"Sounds like a plan!" Replied Mai

Five minutes later all three girls came out of the locker room dressed and read to dance.

"Who brought their CDs?" Asked Mai

"I did." Replied Tea

"Good because I left mine at home." Said Serenity "Tea why don't you pick out a song for us."

"Sure. By they way Serenity that is a cute outfit, is it new?"

Serenity was wearing a light blue cotton sweat outfit with two dark blue strips going down both sides of the top and the pants. The top of her outfit was similar to that of a sports bra.

"Yeah I just got it last weekend."

"Well you better not let Joey catch you wearing that. I swear he still treats you as if you were three years old. But I agree with Tea it is a cool outfit."

"Tell me about it and every time I tell him how much it bugs me he just says 'Seren you're my baby sister it is my job to look out for you.' I don't mind it sometimes, but most of the time it drives me crazy. I have been studying Karate for the last three years so I could learn to protect myself and not have to rely on Joey all the time. He just doesn't get it."

"Don't worry about Serenity Joey will figure it out sooner or later."

"I hope your right Mai."

"Hey Tea! You got a song yet?"

"Do you guys know the dance moves to 'Hey Mama'?"

"Yeah!" Yelled Serenity

"Most of them." Replied Mai "But I am sure I can catch on to the rest."

"Cool! I'll put it in then!"

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!!"

"Hurry up Mika!" Yelled Mai

A dark brown curly haired girl with streaks of blonde in her hair came running towards them. She was around 5'6" with a very spastic and crazy personality, which fit in great with the group.

Serenity had met Mika a little over two months ago in the locker room just before dance class. They started talking and become fast friends same with Mai and Tea, not to mention she was a great dancer.

"I'm coming!!" Mika came to a halt in front of Mai and giving a little jump said "Okay I here!"

"Well now that she's here we can dance." Said Tea

"Mika you know the dance moves to 'Hey Mama' right?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Okay Tea hit play!"

"You got it!"

At the same time

Kaiba, who was always the first one to show up for his weight training class, entered through the outside entrance of the boy's locker room. So he never heard the girls in the main part of the gym. Kaiba who had also had French 3 with both Serenity and Tea took the extra time to check in on a shipment of Duel Disk to the United States before heading to the gym.

Kaiba like to get to his weight class early and get most of his work out done before the stupid mob of giggling girls showed up and began to annoy him. Kaiba entered the weight room not noticing that the girls were in the gym decided on what music to play.

Kaiba picked up a set of weights and began to workout when the music started up.

"They can't have started this early." Kaiba walked to the window and saw Tea, Mai, Mika and Serenity getting ready to dance. The music they had chosen greatly annoyed him. "Damn! I was hoping for a little quiet for once!"

Walking out of the weight room Kaiba was making his way towards the control box for the sound system when a flash of blue caught his eye. Kaiba turned to see Serenity dancing perfectly with the music, he was awestruck. Everything from her movements to her outfit captivated him and he could not take his eyes of the girl whose life he had been trying to make a living hell.

As Kaiba continued to stare Serenity spun around and stopped dead when she saw Kaiba staring at her. Serenity furious that Kaiba dared to stare at her like that gave him the finger then continued to dance. Kaiba was madder then a hornet. How dare she treat him with such disrespect! This called for some payback big time and Kaiba knew the perfect way to make her suffer.

Late Afternoon: Kaiba Corp

Serenity walked into the lobby and over to her desk knowing the she was late but not really caring. There was already a stack of files on her desk with a note that read: You are not to go home until every last file is finished.

"Great! Just great!" Serenity torn up the note and threw it in the trashcan "Looks like another late night. I'll call Mika later and see if it is okay if I come over tonight."

Mika lived by herself in an apartment in downtown Domino not to far from Kaiba Corp. She had a spare bedroom and had been letting Serenity sleep there when she was too tired to drive all they way back home. Serenity had to stay there so much that she kept a spare uniform at Mika's place.

Serenity sat down and began to work on the files that would more then likely take her until midnight or one in the morning. About three and a half hours later and typing at her amazingly fast pace Serenity still wasn't even half way through the file, this was ridiculous. She wanted to talk to Kaiba about it but she couldn't he was still in his meeting with Graphic Industries review last weeks progress, talking about what he expected this week and trying to work out their so called negotiations.

Finally at about eight o'clock Kaiba, Mr. Thomson and the employees from Graphic Industries emerged from the meeting room with their normal irritated looks on their faces indicating they still hadn't reached an agreement. Several of G.I. employees nodded at Serenity as they walked out the door while both Mr. Thomson and Jake gave her comforting hugs before leaving. Kaiba, however, walked into his office without saying a word to her, which was how she liked it.

Serenity continued with her work until ten minutes later when the buzzer on her phone went off.

"Yes?" Serenity asked pushing the receive button

"Come in here I need to discus something with you."

"I'll be right in."

Serenity got up and walked into Kaiba's office.

"Listen if it is about the files you will get them before I leave."

"This has nothing to do with the files."

"Then what do you want because I have work to do. Which means I don't have time for any of your crap."

"That's just it, your mouth. You're outspoken, rude and disrespectful towards me."

"I don't see any problem with the way I treat you. It is no different then how you treat me."

"Well I do have a problem with it and I intend on changing it."

"I'd like to see you try." Serenity said while crossing her arms

Kaiba got heading straight for Serenity who stood her ground and glared right back at him.

"None of the other employees here would dare speck to me like that."

"Well I'm not them now am I?"

"No, you have too much spirit." Kaiba walked around Serenity then stopped and grabbed her chin "And I am going to break. A task I will enjoy."

"You disgust me."

"And you're going to pay for your rudeness today."

"While you shouldn't have been looking at me."

"I can do whatever I please."

"I have work to do." Serenity pushed Kaiba's hand away then turned to leave

"Not so fast." Kaiba grabbed Serenity's wrist and swung her back around "Go into that room," indicating to the door on the far left and side of his office "There is a dress in there. You are to try it on."

"Excuse me!?!"

"You will accompany me to the Governor's Ball this Saturday."

"I will do no such thing."

"Yes you will. That is unless you want your Grandfather to go out of business."

"Damn you." Serenity knew she had no other choice

"Now be a good girl and try on the dress then come back out." Kaiba had an air of triumph in his voice they greatly irritated Serenity

Serenity gave him a death glare and walked into the room. In the room there a dress was hanging on a coat rack. It was a beautiful, deep royal blue, one shouldered dress that had a hint of glitter to the fabric. Once on Serenity found that the dress was made of a flowing material that felt good against her skin making her feel like a princess. The right side of the dress opened slightly above her knee continuing diagonally down to a point at her left ankle.

Taking a deep breath Serenity turned the door handle and walked back out into Kaiba's office. Kaiba was working on his computer when she walked back in and seemed to once again take no notice that she was there.

'I think I will mess with his mind a little.' Serenity thought with a smirk

To get his attention Serenity made a small coughing noise. Kaiba looked up from his computer and as he did Serenity removed the chopsticks from her hair letting it gracefully fall as she slightly swung her head from side to side. Kaiba mouth fell open as he stared at the beautiful girl standing in front of him, no not a girl a goddess.

Kaiba quickly closed his mouth, but not before Serenity saw and laughed to herself, and stared at Serenity with his normal emotionless stare.

"Is there something wrong with the dress Mr. Kaiba? After all you did pick it out."

"No, nothing is wrong. I just can't figure out how a Wheeler could manage to look somewhat decent in that dress."

Serenity's eyes narrowed dangerously at this comment 'How dare he insult me like that!'

Kaiba stood up, closed his laptop and made his way over to Serenity. Once again he was trying to intimidate her.

'You think he would learn that, that trick doesn't work'

"Trying to intimidate me again? Not going to work."

A smirk played on Kaiba's face as he stopped in fort of Serenity.

"You will be ready by five Saturday evening and you are to be on your best behavior. If you fail to do so I will make your life a living hell."

"I thought you were already trying to do that. I guess you must be failing then either that or you are running out of threats." She gave him an innocent smile

Kaiba was beginning to lose his temper "Why you little..."

"What bitch? I thought we established that earlier?" Her words were sarcastic and annoyed

Kaiba, finally losing his temper, gave Serenity a quick pay-attention-girl slap. The slap didn't even hurt and would never turn red but it was enough to piss her off. Using all the strength she could muster she punched him right in the stomach. Her punch was hard enough to knock the wind out of him and cause him to fall to one knee.

Kaiba looked up at Serenity his cold blue eyes meeting her blazing amber eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Serenity stopped him.

"Yeah I am a bitch."

With that Serenity quickly grabbed her cloths and quickly walked out of the office. As Serenity came out of Kaiba's office so fast that Jake, who had been taking files from Mr. Thomson to Kaiba, never saw her and ended up running into her. The files in Jake's hands went flying but Serenity didn't even glace back as she grabbed her brief case, shoved the extra files into her briefcase and left.

Jake on the other hand had to take a double take. He was sure that had been Serenity, but what on earth was she doing in that dress. Not that there was a problem with her wearing it, in fact he thought she looked hot. But still why was she wearing it?

Kaiba voice pulled Jake back to reality as he found himself looking up at the cold hearted CEO from the floor.

"What happened here? Why are these files all over the place?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but I bumped into Serenity as she was coming out of your office and I dropped them."

"Well pick them up! And I expect them to be in the right order when you give them to me."

"Yes sir." Kaiba turned to go "One question Mr. Kaiba."

"What would that be?"

"Why was Serenity so upset and why on earth was she wearing that dress?"

"It is none of your business."

"But..."

"I expect those files in five minutes." With that Kaiba slammed the door in Jake's face.

Friday, later afternoon: Kaiba Corp

Serenity walked into the office that afternoon to find all the Graphic Industries employees and Mr. Thomson waiting for Kaiba to be finished with whatever he was doing so they could have their meeting. Once they noticed Serenity had arrived many shook her hand and those that had known her for a while gave her a hug.

"So how are things going?" Asked Mr. Thomson

"About a good as they can go considering who I am working for." Every laughed at her comment including her.

"Hey Serenity I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with this project I am working on? Say tonight at seven?" Asked Jake

"Not a chance Jake, I happen to know for a fact that you aren't working on any projects."

"Give it up Jake she is never going to go out with you." Called one of the guys

"Jake its not that I don't like you. It just your..." Serenity paused for a moment "Your just to full of yourself." Jake started to pout, "Don't give me that crap." But Serenity couldn't help but laugh with the other because he looked so ridiculous

"Serenity we're not keeping you from your work are we?" Asked Mr. Thomson once everyone had settled down.

"Not at all. I finished the files last..."

"WHEELER!!!!" Kaiba yelled from the entrance to his office

"Oh great."

"You had no right what so ever to leave the office last night with out my permission!" Kaiba was going to make an example of her

"But I finished..." Kaiba was so angry that it made Serenity somewhat afraid

"I told you that you were not to leave until those files were finished!"

Serenity was not about to be treated like this. She pushed her fear aside and quickly formed an idea.

"How dare you!" Shouted Serenity

"Excuse me?"

"I had no choice but to leave! You knew fully well that I got a call from my Grandfather last night saying...saying..." Serenity, who was still standing next to Jake, buried her face in his chest and started to cry. A few seconds later with tears streaming down her face she glared at Kaiba, "My Grandmother had a heart attack last night and was rushed to the hospital!"

Serenity started to cry even harder into Jake's shirt. Jake was more then happy to try a console her. Then once again Serenity looked up,

"They didn't think she was going to make it through the night. Thank the lord they got her stable and she is going to live! Oh!" Serenity walked over to her desk and grabbed one of the two briefcases sitting on it, "I stayed up all night to finish these!" Serenity shoved the briefcase as hard as she could into Kaiba's chest "Here are your files you selfish bastard!"

With that Serenity ran over to the waiting area, flung herself on to the couch and began to cry even harder into one of the pillows. As she cried she mumbled incoherent sentences into the pillow.

Mr. Thomson sat down next to Serenity and tried to comfort her. Kaiba stood in shock at what had just happened and noticed that all the G.I. employee's were giving him death glares.

"So that is why Serenity was so upset last night." Said Jake, "I am guessing that she got the phone call, came into tell you that she had to leave because of a family emergency and you told her no."

There was nothing Kaiba could say against what Serenity had just said. He knew fully well that they would take Serenity's word over his any day even if she was lying. So reluctantly Kaiba walked back into his office, but not before slamming the door behind him.

After a few more seconds Serenity sat up and began to dry her eyes with her hand. Mr. Thomson handed her a Kleenex from the box on the table next to them. Once her eyes were dry Serenity stood up, walked over to her desk, sat down and turned on her computer.

"Serenity you should have told me." Said Mr. Thomson standing in front of her desk

"I wasn't ready to talk about it."

"I understand."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Serenity?" Asked Jake with a look of concern on his face

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"If you need anything just give me a call, okay." Said Mr. Thomson

"I will. Thank you."

"Okay guys lets go. I don't think we are going to have a meeting today."

Serenity made herself look busy as they left then waited a few minutes before taking her make-up out of her purse and fixing her eye make up. As She finished reapplying her eye shadow she began to laugh.

"I bet he never saw that coming."

"Your right I didn't. And I must say that was some acting, I mean with the tears and all."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Now is there anything I need to do or can I just leave."

Kaiba dropped more files on Serenity's desk

"I want these done by the end of the day."

"Fine." Kaiba just stood there "Unless there is something else you want please leave me alone so I can get my work done. I would actually like to get home at a decent time and enjoy the weekend."

"Don't forget you are to accompany me to the Ball Saturday."

"Oh that's right. Well my weekends screwed!" Serenity's words were extremely sarcastic

"You know most girls would kill to be in your position."

"Yes but unlike them I would kill to get out of it. Now leave me alone."

"I want these files before you leave."

"Fine."

"You leave before they are done and you will regret it."

Late Evening: Serenity's House

Serenity got home that night at around eleven to find Joey pacing in front of the front door waiting for her.

"Thank god your home Seren!" Joey Yelled rushing towards her

"What is it Joey? What's wrong?"

"Grandpa is really sick."

"What?"

"Yeah. I tried to call you but your cell phone was off."

"I turned it off because I didn't want anyone bugging me so I could finish and get home early. And this is early."

"Well the Hospital is having him stay over night to watch him. Grandma thinks they should be home tomorrow morning or early afternoon."

"Well if Grandma's not worried then we shouldn't be either." Serenity gave Joey a hug "I'm beat. I need to go to bed before I collapse right here."

"Night Sis. Remember tomorrow night we are having a little Dueling tournament at Yugi's tomorrow night."

"I can't go. Sorry."

"Work?"

"Yeah."

"Can you hang out with us in the afternoon."

"Until about two."

"Okay."

"Night Joey."

"Night Sis."

'If Joey even found out the real reason why I can't go he would go nuts. I can't let Joey know because that would be playing into Kaiba's hands and I am not about to do that. I will find a way to make Kaiba miserable tomorrow night if it is the last thing I do!'

(Okay so there you go chapter 5 of Toxic is done. So what is going to happen at the Ball, well you will just have wait and see. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will get the next one out as soon as I can. Review PLEASE!!!!)

Blooper

[Director]: Okay let's start from just before Serenity storms out of Kaiba's office.

[Assistant 1]: Act 5, scene 6, Take 13

[Director]: Action!

"Yeah I am a bitch."

With that Serenity quickly grabbed her cloths and quickly walked out of the office. As Serenity came out of Kaiba's office so fast that Jake....

/Jake missed his entrance and comes running onto the set/

/Serenity comes storming out of Kaiba's office/

/Jake and Serenity collide and fall to the ground/

/Jake looks down and sees Serenity/

[Jake]: "I think I've died and gone to heaven!"

[Director]: CUT! CUT!

[Serenity]: "Can't...breath...get...off" /turning blue/

[Joey]: Hey why did we stop....

/Sees Jake on top of Serenity/

[Joey]: GET OFF MY SISTER YOU JERK!!!!

[Jake]: /Suddenly turns white/ CRAP!!! /starts to run like Shaggy from Scooby Doo would run from a ghost/

[Joey]: YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!

[Director]: Would some one please go and make sure he doesn't kill Jake

[Assistance 1 & 2]: Yes sir!

[Director]: I don't get paid enough for this

(Okay there you have it! Yet another blooper! You guys can thank psygirl07 for this one; she helped me out with it! /gives psygirl07 cookies and candy/ Laterz!!!)


	6. Chapter Six: Belle of the Ball

(Hello every one!!! Here you go another chapter!!! I really don't have anything to say so...R&R PLAEASE!!!!)

Quick Thank yous:

Alannastar: Welcome to the Thank You list!!!! Here is the next chapter!! Thanks!!!

RiterAnonymous: Welcome to the Thank You list as well!!! THANKS!!!

Jessica: Thanks!! Yeah those were two of my favorite parts as well.

Sailor-z-360: Yep she defiantly can put Kaiba in his place, well somewhat. But hey it is a start!

Black-Lightniing: Don't you just lover irony! Hey if you like that comment wait until you see some of the ones in this chapter! And there is another blooper!

Setoxserenity-4ever: Well you question will be answered in this chapter! But I am guessing this chapter will also leave you with many more question! Enjoy!

Kikoken: YOUR WELCOME!!!! I did use the dividers, but they deleted and I didn't know it. So sorry about the confusion. Well enjoy!

Han Futsu: Anti normal: Hey you're allowed to make suggestion, it is just whether or not I use them. But I will admit that it would be funny to have Mokuba giving Seto a therapy session. I can just see Seto laying on a couch and Mokuba asking "And how does that make you feel?" /In visions the idea....bursts out laughing/ THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY!!!

Sailor Dark4311: Yeah I started school last Wednesday!!!! But hey I write in class while the teachers think I am taking notes!!! I am so evil!

Darkhope: I hope you weren't suffering too much while waiting for this chapter. Serenity wasn't really talking bad about Joey. She was more or less saying that it is great he tries to protect her, but at the same time he needs to let her grow up and be independent. Anyways enjoy!!!

Nkitty29: You'll just have to read and see what happens. As for Joey killing Jake no Jake is still alive. There is another blooper at the end of this chappie!!!

Yamiko Yakou: Thank you!!! Duke may not own his own company but he does own a game shop. He also invented DDM so he is well known as well as very rich, so of course he would be invited to the Governor's Ball. I mean he is like a celebrity.

PsyGirl07: /Alexia looks up and down her list for a review/ WAIT A MINUTE THERE IS NO REVIEW FROM YOU!!! /Alexia starts to cry/ HOW COULD YOU PSYGIRL!!!! /Stops crying...gets an angry look on her face/ THAT IS IT!!! I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!!!! /Grabs sai and head for PsyGirl's house/ JK!!!! LOL!!! See you at school!!!

Disclaimer: Alexia: I am going to let Seto do the disclaimer!!!

Seto: Why me?

Alexia: B/c I say so

Seto: No

Alexia: /pokes Seto with Sai/

Seto: Fine! Alexia does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Alexia: Now was that so hard?

Seto: .....

Chapter Six: Belle of the Ball

Serenity had spent the morning with the gang at the arcade. The boys were battling each other on the Street Fighter games while the girls did battle on the DDR stage. Normally Serenity would have been having the time of her life, but all she could think about was how in a few short hours she would be Kaiba's date to the Governor's Ball.

Serenity was so deep in thought that her dancing was off. Nobody questioned bugged her about it though because they all figured, that like Joey, Serenity was worried about her Grandpa. They had heard from Grandma Taka that morning, she had called to let them know that her and Grandpa would be home closer to later afternoon and not to worry.

At around one o'clock Serenity informed everyone that she had to leave because she had to go to work. Like Joey the others tried to talk her out of it, but in the end she still left. Joey decided to walk out to the car with Serenity so she ended up having to drive off in the direction of Kaiba Corp. then doubling back to head home.

(Serenity's Room 2 ½ hrs later)

Knock...knock....

"Serenity, honey, its Grandma. May I come in?"

"Yeah!"

"Serenity why aren't you out with your..." Grandma Taka stopped when she saw that Serenity was wearing a dress, "Serenity...what on earth? Where did you get that dress?"

"I was hoping to be gone before you and Grandpa got home." Serenity paused "And I didn't want Joey to know."

"Know what dear?"

"That I have a date."

"Well that's no big deal, you should know that."

"It's not that type of date." Serenity took a deep breath, "I am going to the Governor's Holiday Ball with Kaiba and not by choice."

"With Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound to happy about it."

"Why should I be? I was forced into it." Then seeing the look on her Grandma's face added, "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Can I at least help you get ready then?"

"Well I am not sure what to do with my hair." Serenity said with a smile

Thirty minutes later Serenity's hair was finished and she was ready to go. Grandma Taka had curled several strands of Serenity's auburn hair and placed little jewels in her hair as well. Grandma Taka had even done Serenity's make-up using different shades of blue eye shadow, glitter and red lipstick.

"Grandma is all this really necessary? It is only Kaiba."

"I don't care if it is only Kaiba. You are our Granddaughter and it just so happens that your Grandfather is best friends with Governor Makoto. As you know if your Grandfather wasn't sick we would be going."

"Oh that reminds me! How is Grandpa?"

"Well they ran some tests and it is not pneumonia just a bad case of the flu. So they gave him some antibiotics told him to rest and sent him home. He should be better in a day or two."

"That's good."

Ding...dong...ding...dong

"Oh goody." Serenity said sarcastically

"Serenity listen to me. I want you to be on your best behavior tonight." Serenity tried to interrupt but Grandma Taka stopped her, "I don't care if it is only Kaiba."

"Yes Grandma."

"Good. Now get going you don't want to keep Mr. Kaiba waiting."

Serenity grabbed her shawl off the back of her chair, grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

When Serenity opened the door she half expected to see Kaiba standing there, but was not at all surprise to find that is was the driver.

"Miss Wheeler?"

"That would be me. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"That is alright. If you would please follow me Mr. Kaiba is waiting in the limo."

Serenity pulled her shawl tightly around her arms as she followed the diver out to the limo. The air outside was so cold that it felt like it might snow.

The driver led Serenity to a long, sleek, white limo. He proceeded to open the door and bow her in.

"Took you long enough." Came a cold voice from inside the limo. Serenity said nothing in reply

The ride to the Domino Embassy was rather quite not that it bothered her. Serenity was just glad that the limo was a long one because she was able to put plenty of room between herself and Kaiba.

(Domino Embassy)

Once at the Embassy the driver came around and opened the door letting Kaiba out first. As Serenity was about to get out she noticed flashes of light through the window.

'OH NO!! Not reporters!!! This is the last thing I need tonight!'

The flashes died down and Serenity took a deep breath as Kaiba held out his hand to help her out of the limo. Serenity knew fully well that he wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart, if he even had one, but to keep a 'good' image.

The moment Serenity stuck her hand out the limo door and took Kaiba's hand the cameras went wild. As Serenity stepped out of the limo she could see nothing but flashes of light from the cameras. Kaiba, who seemed to care less about the photographers screaming questions at them, linked arms with Serenity and guided her through the mob.

Serenity hated being so close to Kaiba but was thankful, though she would never admit it, that with his help they were able to reach the door without a problem. Once at the door a butler opened it for them and bowed them in. The butler then proceeded to lead them into the Reception Hall, which looked more like a ballroom.

The Reception Hall was enormous with at least sixty round tables placed around the perimeter of the room. The middle of the room had been left open for a dance floor; on the far left end of the room there was a small orchestra and at the far right end of the room was the high table for Governor Makoto and his family.

Waiters were going from table to table delivering drinks and taking drink orders while others were placing large platters of appetizers. The butler led Kaiba and Serenity to one of the tables closest to the high table where many of the members of Graphic Industries were seated with their dates.

Upon seeing Serenity the G.I. employees stood up and greeted her as well as Kaiba, though not as warmly.

"You look beautiful tonight Serenity."

"Thank you Jake." Serenity said while taking her seat in between Kaiba and Mr. Thomson noticing that Jake's date was not to pleased by his comment.

"Jake is right Serenity. You look absolutely beautiful." Said Mr. Thomson and Serenity smiled

Serenity watched the other guest come into the Reception Hall trying to see if there was anyone else she knew. Serenity was beginning to think that she was going to be very alone tonight when Duke walked through the door with a pretty girl on his arm. Serenity knew she had seen the girl somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where.

As Serenity tried to remember where she had seen the girl before Duke looked her way and caught her gaze. The look of surprise on Duke's faced brought Serenity crashing back to reality. What if he were to call Joey and tell him that she was here? No that can't happen that, just can't happen.

Serenity quickly broke eye contact with Duke and proceeded to watch the other guests enter the enormous room. In her determination not to let Duke catch her gaze Serenity couldn't help but notice the nasty looks the other girls were throwing at her. It was obvious who's date she was there were only to choice Mr. Thomson or Kaiba, and anybody with half a brain would guess it was Kaiba.

'Oh yeah I am really having the time of my life!' Serenity thought bitterly, 'It is not like I asked to be his date! I gladly trade places with any of them! In fact I would rather leave!'

"Serenity?"

"Huh?"

"I was just asking what you thought of the new prototype for the Dueling arenas?"

"You mean for the holographic design?"

"Yes."

"I defiantly think that they are much better then the old ones. The images are sharper and give of more of a sold look then the others. Similar to the Duel Disks that were used in Battle City a few years back. Though a little more advanced." Kaiba was listening in amazement

"I think that..." Jake never got to finish because at that moment Governor Makoto stood up

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 25th annual Governor's Holiday Ball, which I am proud to have the honor of hosting." He paused to let his guest applaud, "Now I hope that you will all enjoy yourselves this evening. So let the evening begin."

With that waiter placed menus in front of the people, which held a wide variety of food. Serenity ordered the lemon-grilled chicken with vegetables, baby red potatoes and a small dinner salad. All of the guys at the table ordered the steak dinner except for Mr. Thomson who ordered the shrimp pasta. As for the other girls at the table they all had small dinner salads if they ate at all.

After dessert was finished Governor Makoto came over to the table and offered to show the Graphic Industries employees and their dates the Embassy. Of course they accepted leaving Kaiba and Serenity alone much to Serenity's disappointment.

Once the G.I. employees and dates left the table the majority of girls that had been eyeing Kaiba all night converged on the table. Not wanting to watch them in their attempts to 'win Kaiba's heart' or at least attention, Serenity decided to leave the table. There was a small fight over who got her chair Kaiba was not pleased.

Serenity had barely been walking around for more the five minutes when a group of young guys, who's dates had left them for Kaiba, gathered around her. All at once they began to introduce themselves and so fast that Serenity could barely make out who said what. If she remembered one of their names she would be lucky.

One boy however stood out from the rest. He was at least six feet tall, with rich chocolate eyes and a charming smile. His short messy hair made him look even more handsome rather then boyish. The boy caught her gaze and smiled. Serenity smiled back blushing a little then looked away.

The group of boys around Serenity began to try and convince her that they, like their fathers or mothers, knew all about computers, computer design, and business. The majority of the time, however, they were wrong and Serenity corrected them.

At first Serenity welcomed the company and the conversation but after correcting several of the boys over and over again she began to tire of it. The boys were trying so hard to impress her that they didn't even notice that she had stopped listening.

Without even noticing it Serenity had begun to slowly sway with the music. They boy from earlier, however, had noticed. Seeing that she had become board with the conversation he walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

He took Serenity's hand and led her out onto the dance floor as all the other guys watched with looks of jealousy on their faces. He spun Serenity around then caught her placing one hand on her waist and the other in her hand. Serenity placed her free hand on his shoulder and they began to glide around the dance floor with the other couples.

"By the way my name is Jinto."

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Serenity."

"So you're here by yourself?"

"No I'm here with Seto Kaiba."

"Really?" Jinto looked surprised then laughed "And yet you are the only young lady here not gathered around him."

"I am not here with him by choice."

"Business arrangement?"

"Something like that, but it is a long story so don't ask."

"Okay, okay"

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"Don't worry you weren't" Jinto twirled Serenity around again and laughed as he did so.

On the far side of the room leaning up against the wall, watching Serenity with a scowl on his face was Duke. Duke's date, like all the other guy's dates, had left him for Kaiba, but that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him was the fact that Serenity had not been allowed to go to the ball with him, yet her she was first with Kaiba and now with this other young man. Duke had a sneaking suspicion that Joey had no idea Serenity was here.

The music ended and Duke watched as Jinto lead Serenity towards the high table.

"So tell," Jinto said as he pulled a chair out for Serenity, "how do you know Seto Kaiba?"

"I work for him."

"As what?" Jinto Asked as he sat down

"A computer programmer." There was no way she was going to say personal secretary

"What?!? You can't be more than 18."

"17 actually, but yes that is what I do."

"Amazing! I'm 20 and I'm still learning that stuff."

"Its really not that hard."

"Maybe for you."

"Okay this conversation has been all about me. It is your turn to talk now."

"Well my father is..."

"There you are Jinto!" An older man in about his later fifties early sixties with eyes and hair like Jinto approached them

His hair, unlike Jinto's, was thinner and a silver-ish gray. His eyes had a look of knowledge and age unlike Jinto's youthful eyes. He was around 5'9" – 5'10" and was wearing a suit adorned with medals.

"Oh hello father." Jinto said standing up, Serenity followed suit

"And who is this charming young lady?"

"Father may I present Miss Serenity...."

"Wheeler." Serenity said

"Yes and Serenity may I present my father Governor Makoto."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Governor Makoto." Serenity bowed her head

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Wheeler."

"Please call me Serenity."

"You know the name Wheeler familiar."

"Well my brother Joey Wheeler is the third top ranked duelist in the world."

"No, I think a friend of mine had a daughter that married a man with the last name of Wheeler." Governor Makoto stopped to think, "You wouldn't happened to be related to any one named Hiroshi Ichigawa?"

"He's my Grandfather."

"Now I recognize you! I thought you looked somewhat familiar. I meet you when you were barely old enough to walk." Governor Makoto turned to Jinto, "I think you have found yourself a keeper Jinto."

"Father! We just met!" Both Jinto and Serenity were blushing, but mainly Jinto

Governor Makoto joined Jinto and Serenity at the table and with in a few minutes they were all laughing and enjoy each other company. Serenity told them about all the stuff she worked on at Kaiba Corp, well that wasn't a secret, and Jinto told her about how he was studying to be a lawyer while studying computers on the side.

Serenity was finally having a good time. She was away from Kaiba and Duke wasn't bothering her. Kaiba, however, was not fairing as well. The girls had been hanging around the table for the past hour and a half and showed no signs of wanted to leave anytime soon.

If that wasn't bad enough they kept asking him to dance. Every five minutes it was 'Seto would you like to dance' 'No' then the latest girl to ask would pout. Yet no matter what answer he gave them or how mean he sounded they never gave up.

Kaiba began to look around the room for Serenity who had never come back to the table. He tried to think of who she would be with as he looked around the room. He spotted Jake and Mr. Thomson, but she was not with them nor was she with Duke Devlin.

'Where the hell could she be?' Kaiba taught angrily as he continued to look around the room.

Finally he spotted Serenity sitting at the high table with none other then the Governor himself and his son and they were laughing. Kaiba scowled at this she was not suppose to be enjoying herself. There was no way he was going to let this continue. But before Kaiba could get up the orchestra started playing a salsa like dance and Kaiba saw Jinto and Serenity heading back out onto the dance floor.

Kaiba watched Serenity and Jinto left the other dancers on the floor in the dust; their moves were almost flawless and completely in sync. Kaiba saw that Serenity was smiling and laughing all the while and this made him even angrier she was not suppose to be enjoying herself.

As Kaiba watched Serenity spin out then spin into Jinto's arms and then stay there for a moment another emotion come over him. He wanted nothing more then to ran over, grab Serenity out of Jinto's embrace and punch him in the face.

'I can't be feeling jealousy she means nothing to me. She is nothing more then a pawn in my plain to bring down her stupid mutt of a brother, nothing more then that.' Yet Kaiba couldn't shake the jealous feeling

The song ended and Jinto and Serenity walked back to the high table. This was his opportunity to get Serenity away from Jinto, but only because he could no longer allow her to enjoy herself, at least that is what he tried to convince himself was the reason.

"Serenity you are a terrific dancer." Jinto commented as he sat down

"Thanks." Serenity was a little out of breath

Jinto motioned for one of the waiters to come over

"Yes sir."

"Two glasses of ice water please."

"Right away sir."

"So Serenity how is your grandfather?" Asked Governor Makoto, "It is a shame that he could not join us tonight."

"Much better actually. The doctors said that it was not pneumonia but just a bad case of the flu. They gave him some medicine sent him home and told him to get lots of rest. He should be up in a day or two."

"That is good to here. I was worried though Hiroshi has always been rather stubborn." Governor Makoto chuckled a little

"Good evening Governor Makoto." A cold voice came from behind Serenity

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba." Governor Makoto said as he stood up, "It is nice of you to join us. I hope you are enjoying your evening."

"Eminently." Kaiba said with a hint of sarcasm

"Excellent" replied Governor Makoto obviously missing the sarcasm "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could steel my date back for at least one dance this evening." It wasn't really a question

"Of course! Serenity why didn't you tell us that your date was Mr. Kaiba?"

"Must have slipped my mind." Serenity said off handedly, Jinto tried not to laugh

"Shall we Miss Wheeler?" Kaiba held out his hand

"Of course." Serenity said taking his hand

As Serenity and Kaiba walked towards the dance floor the orchestra started to play the tango this, however, did not seem to bother Kaiba the least bit. Serenity eyed Kaiba suspiciously.

"You know how to do the Tango?" Kaiba said nothing, :Oh let me guess it is one of those 'I am the great Seto Kaiba. I can do anything.'"

"Your not the only one who can dance Wheeler."

"Sure."

When there were finally on the dance floor Kaiba pulled Serenity close to him like the dance called for. The closeness disgusted Serenity and she didn't even bother trying to hide it.

"Don't like being so close to me?" Kaiba said with a smile noticing the look on her face

"I'd rather jump off a cliff."

"You should feel honored that I am dancing with you."

"And yet I feel like I'm in the nightmare that wouldn't end."

"Good."

"Good? What is that suppose to mean?"

"This is not suppose to be a fun social event for you."

"Well if you are referring to me dancing with Jinto I wasn't about to sit around and watch your fan club fawn over you."

"They're nothing but little annoying girls who want to be seen dancing with me."

"Then why didn't you ask one of them to dance? Because obviously you wanted to."

"Because unlike you they would enjoy themselves."

Kaiba twirled Serenity out the she twirled back into his arms

"You disgust me."

Kaiba dipped her then pulled her back up.

"Glad to be of assistance."

"So are you trying to get at Joey or me? Because Joey knows nothing about this and never will."

"At first I was just out to bring the mutt to his knees, but my new target is you."

"Why? Because I hate you?"

"Because your fiery spirit annoys me and you disrespect infuriates me."

"Glad I could be of assistance." Serenity said mocking Kaiba

"See that is what annoys me and I am going to break that..." Kaiba dipped Serenity one last time and the song ended. But as he pulled her back up Kaiba made the fatal mistake of looking into her eyes, "...break that spirit." Kaiba finished in a softer and a little bit of a mesmerized voice

"I-I'd like to see you try." Her voice also softer and somewhat mesmerized

Kaiba and Serenity held each other's gaze as the waltz began to play. Kaiba didn't notice one that they were the only ones not dancing and two that he was still holding her close to him.

Duke, who had been watching Serenity the whole night, did not like the look on neither Kaiba nor Serenity's face. So he decided that now would be the perfect time to steal her away.

Duke walked up behind Serenity and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?"

Serenity came back to reality

"I'd love to."

Serenity took Duke's hand and let him lead her into the middle of the dance floor.

"So how did you end up as Kaiba's date?"

"I was forced."

"Well I'm happy that you are hear anyways."

"Is that so."

'Well I guess anyone is better then Kaiba, but this guy just doesn't take a hint.'

Serenity noticed that Duke had slowly been steering them closer to the door that lead out into the garden. Once they were right next to it Duke stopped dancing and took Serenity's hand.

"Come with me."

'Now what?' Serenity thought as Duke led her out into the garden

The Domino Embassy had one of the most beautiful gardens in all of Japan and Serenity could see why. There were different types of roes' and other flowers all over the garden, yet it was the middle of December. Serenity figured they must have been brought in for the occasion. There were also lights strung among the plants and light dusting of snow covered the plants growing steadily as snow continued to fall.

Duke led Serenity towards the middle of the garden where there was a large fountain (Alexia: Think of the fountain in Aladdin; you know the one Jasmine sits on.) most of it, however, was frozen. Serenity shivered as they stopped in front of the fountain.

"Here take my jacket." Duke handed Serenity his jacket

"Thanks." Serenity said putting it on, "Now what do you want because it is really cold out here."

"I just wanted to talk in privet."

"Okay but if you haven't noticed it is FREEZING!" Serenity was not in the mood for this

"Fine I'll get to the point."

"Thank you."

"Do you like Tristan?"

"What?"

"Do you like Tristan? Yes or no."

"Of course I do he is a really good friend."

"No I mean as more then a friend."

"No."

"Good."

"What does that mean?" 'This better not be going where it think it is going'

"It means that he doesn't deserve you."

"And since when do you decide who does and does not deserve me?"

"Since I know what you do deserve."

This was starting to piss Serenity off

"And what you that be?"

"Serenity you are such an amazing girl. You deserve some one who can give you everything you need and want."

"And who would that be?" 'Let me guess...um....you'

"Serenity," Duke paused for a moment "Look I have liked you for a long time and I well...um..." Duke stopped again as if to decided what to say

Then out of nowhere Duke grabbed Serenity and tried to kiss her, but three years of karate had given her fast reflexes. Serenity pushed Duke as hard as she could away from her. Duke stumbled back and tripped on the edge of the fountain cause him to fall through the frozen layer of water into the freezing water.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISS ME!!! I NEVER GAVE YOU PREMISSION!!!!" Serenity was beyond pissed off at this point "HERE JUST TAKE YOU STUPID JACKET AND DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!!" Serenity threw Duke's jacket into the fountain as well and stormed back into the Ball.

Duke managed to get himself out of the fountain and called his driver. He told his driver to meet him around back. Duke did not want to be seen by the reporters in the state he was in.

When Kaiba saw Serenity come storming back into the Ball with a I-am-way-beyond-pissed-don't-you-dare-get-in-my-way look he decided that may be it was time to go home. One he was beyond board and annoyed with the girls and two he didn't think Serenity could be civil anymore.

The ride home was, if possible, even more quite then the ride to the Ball. Serenity sat in the corner of the limo with her arms crossed and a dark look on her face as she stared out the window. Kaiba was in just as bad of a mood as Serenity.

(Serenity's House)

Once at Serenity's house the driver pulled around to the front door and was just about to get out to open the door for Serenity when the front doors flew open and a figure came running out into the darkness. As the figure got closer Serenity could see that it was Joey and he was fuming.

Joey grabbed the door handle and almost tore the door off the car.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!" Joey shouted as he grabbed Kaiba and pulled him out of the limo

Kaiba, who had been sitting down, had somewhat of a hard time trying not to fall flat on the ground.

"HOW ARE YOU FORCE MY SISTER INTO BEING YOUR DATE!!!"

Joey swung at Kaiba and managed to hit him on the shoulder but it had no effect on Kaiba who threw a punch at Joey hitting him square in the jaw. Joey fell backwards landing in a pile of snow blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"You should know better the to attack me by know mutt."

Joey wiped the blood away and charged straight at Kaiba who moved off to the side. Joey came skidding to a halt barely keeping his balance as Kaiba side kicked him causing him to fall face first on the ground.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Serenity screamed as she got out of the limo "KAIBA LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

"Serenity let me handle this."

Joey charged at Kaiba again pretending he was going to throw a punch banking on the fact that Kaiba always moved to the side. Joey was right Kaiba moved off to his right and Joey side kicked him in the stomach. Kaiba fell to the ground but was quickly back on his feet.

Joey making the mistake of celebrating to early received a tremendous punch to the stomach sending him flying into more snow. This time Joey didn't get up.

"Maybe this time you have learned you lesson mutt. You'll never beat me." Kaiba turned to get back in the limo, "And as for you Wheeler I want you in my office by eight o'clock Monday morning and I don't care if it is winter break."

Kaiba got back into the limo. As it drove off Serenity ran to Joey.

"Joey you idiot! What on earth did you think you were doing!?!" Serenity asked as she helped Joey to his feet

"You should have told me."

"What and had you cause a scene like that when he got here? No way! And besides I am fine." Serenity stopped to think for a second, "Anyways how did you find out where I was? Did Grandma Taka tell you?"

"No I got a call from Dice-boy a little while ago tell me where you were."

"That jerk!"

"What?" Joey asked seeing the look on Serenity face

"Nothing." Serenity shook her head. She couldn't let Joey find out about that as well. "Let's get you inside before we both catch colds."

"Okay." They headed for the house "Ow!"

"Are you okay."

"Yeah sis I'm fine."

"Okay."

Once inside Serenity and Joey both said goodnight and went to their rooms. Serenity wanted nothing more then to take a hot shower and go to bed. She couldn't believe that with in a few short months things had gone from bad to worse.

'Well' She thought to herself, 'I guess things can't get any worse then this.'

Or could they?

(There you have it! The sixth chapter of Toxic!!! I hope every one enjoyed it!!! The next chapter may or may not take longer it depends on my homework load and free time. But don't worry I always have a notebook, paper, pens and or pencils with me so I will keep writing! Laterz!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!)

(And now it is time once again for the famous blooper!!!!)

[Director]: All right lets go from when the limo pulls up to the front door!

[Helper 1]: Act 6, scene 3, take 57

[Director]: AND ACTION!!!!

Once at Serenity's house the driver pulled around to the front door and was just about to get out to open the door for Serenity when the front doors flew open and a figure came running out into the darkness. As the figure got closer Serenity could see that it was Joey and he was fuming.

/Joey was half way to the limo when he slipped on a patch of ice/

[Joey]: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M SLIPPING!!!!! /Looking like a really bad figure skater/

[Kaiba]: Um he's not stopping

[Serenity]: OH NO HE'S GOING TO HIT THE WINDOW!!!!

/Sure enough Joey collides head first with the back passenger window/

[Joey]: Ouch xx /slides down the window leaving a trail of saliva on the window before fall to the ground unconscious/

[Director]: CUT!!! CUT!!!

[Kaiba]: Great! Just great!!! Now I am going to have to take the limo through the car wash before I can go home!!!

[Serenity]: Where is that singing coming from?

/Kaiba and Serenity look out the limo window to see.../

[Duke, Tristan, Jake, Jinto, Mr. Thomson, other G.I. Employees, Helper 1 and 2]: CAR WASH! WORKING AT THE CAR WASH YEAH!!! COME ON SING IT WITH ME!!! CAR WASH!!! WORKING AT THE CAR WASH YEAH /And they kept singing at the top of their lungs well doing a working at the car wash dance/

[Director]: I am getting too old for this

(I hoped you all enjoyed the blooper!! I would like to thank my friend Dice-girl for her help in coming up with the blooper. THANKS!!!)


	7. Chapter Seven: A Kiss of Denial

(Okay, Okay I know it has been over a month again, but please don't kill me!!! /Doges random items thrown by readers/ AHHHHH!!!!! I promise you will like this chapter!!! So I won't say anything more except R&R PLEASE!!!!)

Quick Thank Yous:

RiterAnonymous: You are just going to have to wait to see who gets the girl!!!! I am not telling!!!

PsyGirl07: Yeah that was an incredibly cool word, I liked it too. Now to answer your questions from chapter 5! Yep that is you curls and all!! AND YOU CAN DANCE B/C I SAY SO!!! Just watch she is not superwomen and she can't do it all forever. She is a little snobby, but in my story she is not one of the mean really bitchy snobby girls. Mainly b/c she hangs out with the gang. Hope that helps!!! Enjoy and stop killing yourself on candy!!!! Or no more for you!!!

Sorceress Vanessa: I am glad you are enjoying my story so much!! There is another blooper waiting at the end of this chapter!

Jessica: I liked when Duke got pushed into the fountain too! Cool down his ego!! LOL!!! Enjoy!!!

Sailor Dark4311: Thanks sooooooooooo much for understanding!!! Well here is another chapter!!

Black Mistress: HERE IS YOUR UPDATE!!! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!!! Anyways enjoy!!!

Black-Lightniing: PLEASE, PLEASE don't call Kaiba by that nickname again!! Some how it just reminds me of Pegasus and that is just scary!!! Anyways yes he was jealous and yes we would never want Jinto and Kaiba to meet b/c that would lead to a WWE Smack down. Not good at all!!! Well enjoy!!!

ilfiriniire: Well here is more for you!!!

SetoxSerenity-4ever: Hey some one has to stand up to him. Hope you like this chapter!!!

YukikoAngel520: Yeah I know that but I wrote it before that happened and I was being optimistic so yeah!

Texas Goddess: Thanks!!! Here is the next chapter!!!

C.A.M.E.O: I am glad you enjoyed it so much it makes me smile!!!!

Nkitty29: The singing was the best part next to Joey running into something!!! Enjoy!!!

Sailor-z-360: Here is the more you wanted!!!

StarWolf4: Thanks for review!!! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long!!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter Seven: A Kiss of Denial

For the last three and a half weeks Serenity had been trying like crazy to avoid reports, photographers and people cornering her on the street asking her questions. You see for the last three and a half weeks Serenity's face has been all over magazines, All Accesses show, for stars and famous people, and in the newspaper. The picture of her and Kaiba entering the Governor's Ball together was everywhere and she was the new hot story.

Being back in school didn't help much either. Photographers would wait in front of Domino High waiting for her or Kaiba to arrive. Maybe if they were lucky the so-called "hot new couple" would show up together, yeah right.

Then of course there were the girls that asked her none stop questions and those who just gave her death glares. The girls gave Kaiba sad mournful looks when they saw him; some even went so far as to say he should dump Serenity and date them. Kaiba ignored the girls and the boys didn't dare say a word.

Joey wasn't being any help either. He would rant and rave about all the rumors in the papers and on TV. Worst of all out of now where he would begin talking, almost screaming, at the top of his lungs about the reports and Kaiba. How they were all low life's, who did know what was good for them.

To top it all off Serenity's performance in school and her grades were slowly beginning to fall. Sure she was still getting A's, but her projects, tests, paper and homework were not up to her normal standards. Almost three months of school and staying late at Kaiba Corp were finally taking their toll on her. But Serenity wasn't about to say anything that would risk letting Kaiba get some satisfaction knowing he was, in a sense, wearing her down.

(Wednesday Afternoon: Lunch Room)

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mika! What took you so long?" Asked Mai

"Oh I had to talk to Suzumi Sensei about something. No big deal though."

"Anyways as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted." Tea with a teasing sarcastic tone and glare at Mika

"Hey!" But Mika couldn't keep a straight face

"Get on with it would you Tea." Said Mai

"Fine what should we do for our girls night out this Saturday?" Tea's question was met with silence, "Any idea's?"

"I have one!" Mika said excitedly

"What would that be?" Asked Serenity

"Did you guys hear about the Dance Off this Saturday at Club Platinum this Saturday?"

"No." All three girls said in unison

"Well this Saturday Club Cosmos is hold its first even Dance Off with a grand prize $1,000!"

"You have to be kidding!" Exclaimed Mai

"Nope

"Sounds like fun!" added Serenity

"Should we enter?" asked Tea

"I think it would be fun." Said Mai

"I agree with Mai. What about you Tea?" Asked Serenity

"I say lets go for it!"

"Great! I will sign us up on the way home." Said Mika "We should probably meet up at my apartment Saturday night and then head over to the club because parking will be hell."

"What time?" Asked Tea

"Well the competition starts at eight so let's meet between 6:30-6:45. That way we have time to warm up on the dance floor."

"Sounds good." Replied Serenity

"Hey if you girls are going out dancing what are us guys suppose to do?" interrupted Joey

"You could come with us." Stated Tea

"No way!" exclaimed Joey

"Well then figure something out." Said Mika

Ring...ring...ring

"Catch you guys later!" Yelled Yugi as he, Joey and Tristan headed for class

Tea and Mai went of to their classes well both Duke and Serenity went to their Business class. Duke made sure to walk a little ways ahead of Serenity because she was still mad at him. Now Duke wished that he had never tried to kiss her then maybe he would still have a chance.

Serenity walked into the classroom and went straight to her seat avoiding the girls motioning for her to sit with them. They just wanted to ask her even more annoying questions about the Ball.

As Serenity took her books out of her bag she felt someone watching her. Think it was Duke she looked up with a death stare, but is wasn't Duke. Serenity turned to see Kaiba looking straight at her and they just stared at each other. As they stared at each other Serenity felt her breath catch and her heart skip a beat.

'What is wrong with me?' Serenity thought as she quickly broke the connection and sat down

Serenity placed her hand on her face it was warm. She was blushing! Over Kaiba!?! This could not be happing there was no way she liked him. Serenity wouldn't like him even if he were the last man on earth!

Serenity could not have been happier when the day was over. Kaiba had been watching her all day and it was driving her nuts. Then she remembered that she had to go to where Kaiba was. This day was just getting better and better.

(Friday morning: Serenity's room)

Serenity woke up to see the new e-mail light flashing on her laptop that was sitting on her nightstand. Propping herself up with her pillows Serenity placed her laptop on her lap and clicked the e-mail logo. Serenity figured it was from Mr. Thomson, but it turned out to be an e-mail from her American friend Casey Davenport.

Serenity had met Casey at the school she had attended in New York. It was a very exclusive school where only the richest and brightest of America attended. Casey had been Serenity's first friend introducing her to the extreme sport of motocross in which Casey excelled.

It turned out that Casey was coming to Domino to study at Domino High as part of an overseas study program. The only problem was that there were no host families' available and if she didn't find one she wouldn't be able to come. So Casey was wondering if she could stay with Serenity and her family. If so she would be arriving next Friday.

Serenity was so excited that she almost dropped her laptop as she jumped out of bed to go ask her Grandparents for permission. Serenity ran into the dinning room where her Grandparents were eating giving them quit the fright.

"Good morning Serenity." Said Grandma Taka with a little laugh

"Morning Grandma. Morning Grandpa."

"Morning sweetheart."

"I was wondering if I could ask you guys a question?"

"Sure Serenity." Replied Grandma Taka

"I just got an e-mail from my American friend Casey Davenport and..."

"Isn't that the President's daughter?" Asked Grandpa Hiroshi

"Yeah. Anyways she was wondering if she could stay with us for awhile as part of a overseas study program?"

"Of course we would love to have her stay with us."

"Thank you! I will go e-mail her right now!"

"Um Serenity?"

"Yes Grandpa."

"When will she be arriving?"

"Next Friday evening."

"Okay."

Serenity ran back upstairs and e-mailed Casey back telling her they would be at the Domino Airport next Friday evening to pick her up. She just needed to tell them the exact time of her arrival.

Serenity couldn't wait to see Casey again.

(Saturday night: Club Platinum)

"Here we are girl!"

"Mai you drive like a mad women!!!" Yelled Tea getting out of the car

"That was fun! Lets do it again!"

"Mika!" Serenity said with a laugh

"What?"

"Your crazy."

"Hey come on slow pocks!" Mai called to them

Once inside the Club they checked in with the announcer as they had been instructed to upon signing up. They informed the DJ of their song choice and then proceeded to the dance floor.

The dance floor was crowded thankfully there was still enough room for the four girls to dance, well somewhat at least. Well practicing on of her dance moves Serenity bumped into some guy knocking him to the ground. When she went to help him up she was surprised to find that it was Jake.

"Serenity!"

"Hey Jake! What are you doing here?"

"Guys night out, you?"

"Girls night out and the dance competition."

"Wow your dancing in the competition!?!"

"Yeah myself and a few friends. Come with me I want you to meet them."

Serenity pulled Jake through the crowd to where Mai, Tea and Mika were.

"Hey girls I want you to meet some one!"

"Hey Serenity who's the cutie?" Asked Mai

"Girls this is Jake I work with him. Jake these are the girls Mai Valentine, Tea Garner and Mika Miyagawa."

"Nice to meet you girls."

"Same here." Said Tea

"Ditto." Said Mika

"Your cute."

"Mai you have a boyfriend! Who happens to be my brother!"

"Oops I forgot."

"Sure."

Jake had turned a little red "You should come upstairs Serenity everyone else is up there."

"Sure can my friends come too."

"Why not. Follow me."

Jake led the girls upstairs where the club had privet sitting rooms for large parties. The rooms had tinted windows that over looked the dance floor as well a state-of-the-art sound systems, which could be adjusted to whatever volume level the party preferred.

Jake showed them into the room at the very end of the hall. Upon entering the room Serenity was surprised to find that Kaiba was among the group of guys sitting at the table. She was pleased to see that he looked less then trilled to be here.

"Mr. Thomson look who I bumped into."

"Serenity!"

Kaiba looked around once Mr. Thomson had said her name.

"Hey Mr. Thomson! How are you?"

"Good, good. Yourself."

"Great!"

"And who are these other young ladies?"

"Oh these are my friends Tea Garner, Mai Valentine and Mika Miyagawa."

"Pleasure ladies."

"Nice to meet you." Replied Mika

"Pleasure." Answered Tea

"Nice to meet you too." Said Mai

"So what are you girls up to?"

"Dance competition. You?"

"Just leaving." Came Kaiba's cold voice

"Now, now Mr. Kaiba we can't leave until we see the girls win."

Kaiba seemed to be rethinking his decision "You make a good point Mr. Thomson." He settled back into his seat "This should be interesting." He met Serenity eyes "Very interesting."

Serenity felt her face turn red once again and hoped that no one had noticed. However, Tea who was the closest to her noticed Serenity face turn slightly red. Thankfully, thinking it was the light Tea ignored it.

"The dance competition will begin in five minutes! Will all contestants please come to the stage!" Shouted the DJ over the sound system

"Well lets get going!" said Mai

"Good luck girls! We'll be watching." Mr. Thomson shouted after the girls

Once they reached the stage the checked in with the announcer. The announcer looked down at his list and informed them that they would be going third. He also instructed them to wait on the right side of the stage.

The first group to perform was a group of three guys performing Usher's 'Yeah'. They would good but their moves were slightly off and the judges seemed to have noticed. The second group to perform was five girls performing Destiny's Child's 'Survivor' and they were good. Their movies were almost flawless and they had the perfect attitude.

"Their good." Said Mai

"Do you think we can beat them Seren?" Asked Tea

"It's gonna be tough to do, but it is possible. Still..."

"Oh come on we can so kick their butts!" Interrupted Mika

"Will group three please come on stage!"

"Here goes nothing." Said Tea

"Welcome girls!" Said the announcer as they walked on stage "Will you please introduce yourselves and tell us what song you will be performing tonight."

"I'm Tea Garner."

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Mika Miyagawa."

"Mai Valentine."

"And we will be perform Britney Spears and Madonna's 'Me Against the Music'." Add Tea

"Alright!"

The girls took their places on stage and the DJ started the music. Serenity felt a rush of adrenalin as she started to dance and knew that she was dancing her best ever. It looked like the other girls were as well.

Kaiba's eyes never left Serenity as she danced just as he had been before Kaiba was captivated by her beauty and flawless dance moves. Mr. Thomson who was sitting across from Kaiba saw the change in his expression as he watched Serenity. He knew that look Kaiba had fallen for Serenity Mr. Thomson had seen this happen several times before. Two people hate one another but once they spend a lot of time together they slowly began to like one another. The question was would Kaiba be able to get past his stupid pride and admit it?

A wild applause met the girl's ears as the song ended. That had been their best performance ever, they knew it and so did the crowd. Now all they had to do was wait until after the last performance.

The final performance was a group of five girls dancing to "Dancing Queen" and they were bad, enough said. After their performance the judges took a few minutes to consider all the contestants then handed the announcer the envelope.

"Okay I have the judges final decision. They tell me that it was a very close call. And the winners are group three! MIKA! MAI! SERENITY! AND TEA!"

"OH MY GOD!!! WE WON!!!" Mika was jumping up and down

Tea eyes were wide with shock, Mai had her hands over her mouth and Serenity was jumping up and down with Mika.

"Come on up girls!"

All the guys upstairs were cheering and giving each other high fives, well everyone but Kaiba. Jake was telling everyone how he new all along that they would win and Mr. Thomson looked like his daughter had just won. Then again he thought of Serenity as a daughter.

(Later that night: Serenity's room)

Serenity didn't get home till well past midnight, her and the girls had stayed out all night dancing and celebrating. It had been on of the best girls night out that she had had in a long time.

But now with her friends all at home and only her thoughts to keep her company her mind drifted back, as it had been doing a lot when she was by herself, to the Ball and the dance her and Kaiba had shared. How the minute those ice-cold blues eyes had softened for only a moment she had gotten lost in them.

That was not what scared her though; it was the fact that those eyes belonged to her brother's enemy, her enemy. They belonged to the cold-hearted CEO Seto Kaiba.

'This can't be happening to me' Serenity thought falling onto her bed 'I am not falling for that arrogant jerk! How could I? He has no respect for my family, my friends or me! There is no way I would fall for such a person!'

Serenity only half believed that cause a little voice in the back of her mind kept asking

/Then why do you keep blushing when you see him? And why is he always on your mind? And why do you get lost in eyes?/

'I don't!' Serenity told herself firmly 'That was a mistake and it will never and I repeat NEVER happen again'

/Face it girl you have fallen for the enemy/

'No I haven't! And I never will!'

With that Serenity turned off the lamp on her nightstand and went to sleep only to end up dreaming about that faithful dance.

(The Kaiba Mansion: Midnight)

Kaiba sat at his desk in his room extremely pissed off at the fact that he had been kept out all night, which took him away from his work. Even more infuriating was that now that he could work all he could do was sit and stare at the computer screen.

He tried to think of the files he had to get done, but those thoughts seemed to be pushed to the back of his mind by images of Serenity. Images of Serenity dancing; laughing at one of Mokuba's jokes or Jake's stupid pick-up lines; Serenity yelling at him, her face flushed and eyes full of fire. Then there was simply Serenity.

'What is wrong with me!' Kaiba though angrily as he push papers off his desk, 'Why can't I get her out of my head!'

Kaiba began to pace the floor of his bedroom and racking his brain. What the hell was she doing to him? Never before in his life had a girl gotten to him like this, actually at all. What made Serenity Wheeler so different?

/You love that fiery spirit that you pretend to hate./ said a little voice in his head

'No I am not falling for Wheeler'

/would you stop with your stupid pride and admit you like her/

'I am not falling for Ser I mean Wheeler' Kaiba shook his head 'I must be tired. This will all go away in the morning.'

With that Kaiba change his clothes and went to bed, but his last thoughts were of Serenity.

(Wednesday afternoon: Domino High)

Serenity was at her locker putting her books away before heading out to meet Mai, Tea and Mika for lunch. She was in a surprisingly good mood. For one people were mostly leaving her alone now, but mostly it was because since the Ball Kaiba had been very distance with her. He barely talked to her except when he needed her to do something at work.

This was all fine with Serenity but it gave her the sneaking suspicions that something was wrong. Kaiba never missed an opportunity to insult her or Joey, mainly Joey.

'Maybe he decide to try a new personality for a while. Who knows, but if he thinks it is my fault for what happened after to Ball with all the rumors. It is not like I asked to go so therefore he can't...'

"Hello Serenity."

"Hello Duke." Serenity a little too politely as she closed her locker

"Serenity I was wondering if we could talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Serenity..."

"Duke move." Duke had placed himself in front of Serenity

"Not until we talk."

"I have plans and I don't care to talk to you."

"Well I do!"

"Get out of here Devlin."

Duke turned to see Kaiba standing next to them, "What do you want Kaiba?"

"Get out of here." Kaiba repeated coldly

"I don't take orders from you."

"Oh really?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously. Duke chose to ignore this and turned back to Serenity, but that proved to be a big mistake.

Kaiba grabbed a hold of Duke's collar, lifting him up of the ground and slamming him into the lockers. Duke's eyes widened and his face went white.

"Like I said before leave." Kaiba's voice was so cold that even Serenity was scared.

Kaiba threw Duke to the side; Duke stumbled back almost falling over as he tried to keep his balance and run at the same time.

"What was that for." Serenity asked timidly

Kaiba said nothing he just looked at her then started to walk away.

Serenity found her voice again, "Don't you walk away from me! Answer my question!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Wheeler."

"Okay then I'll guess. Hmmm...Oh I get it! It is that whole 'I'm the all-powerful Seto Kaiba. I can do whatever the hell I please.' Including pushing others around." Serenity words were both annoyed and sarcastic

"I'd be quiet if I were you."

"Or what? I'll regret it?" Serenity gave a small laugh "Your nothing but a bunch of empty threats Kaiba."

That was it. That was the last straw. In a split Kaiba was in Serenity's face his eyes narrowed with a stare that could make anyone faint, but Serenity held her ground.

"I am warning you Wheeler." Hissed Kaiba

"Or what? You're gonna put me in my place? You've been saying that for weeks."

"I said be quiet."

"Make me."

Mai and Tea had been walking down the hall looking for Serenity when they saw Kaiba and her having one of their fights. Tea and Mai just smiled waiting to see what Serenity would do to Kaiba this time. But the minute they say Kaiba get in her face they ran down the hall to give her back up. The last thing they heard was Serenity telling Kaiba "Make me."

Serenity's eyes widened with surprise as Kaiba kissed her. But unlike the last time she kissed him back. Serenity had felt it, the spark between her and Kaiba. It may have been a small spark but Serenity held felt it and responded to it.

Realizing what she was doing and whom she was kissing Serenity became frightened. Serenity pushed Kaiba away from her, but not has forcefully as she normally would have. Kaiba didn't do anything he just stood there staring at her.

Serenity placed a figure on her lip looking somewhat bemused. Suddenly she covered he mouth and looked horrified. Without a word Serenity grabbed her bag and ran down the hall leaving Kaiba standing there staring at the locker.

Serenity ran blindly down the hall not caring who or what she ran into; her only thought was that she had to get out of there.

Mika was walking down the hall looking for Serenity when she heard people yelling at someone to watch where they were going. When she looked to see who it was she saw Serenity running towards her like the building was on fire.

"Serenity!" Mika yelled waving her arms

But Serenity took no notice of Mika. She ran passed her almost knocking some guy over.

"Serenity!?! Hey Serenity!!" Mika watch Serenity burst through the doors to the parking lot, "What is wrong with that girl."

Mika continued quickly down the hall looking for Mai and Tea hoping that they had an explanation for Serenity's behavior. As Mika looked for Mai and Tea she bumped into someone causing her to fall on her butt.

"Sorry." Mika said looking up only to find herself looking up at Kaiba "Uh Oh." Mika slowly got up and backed away

To her surprise Kaiba neither said anything nor made any sign that she had just run into him. Actually Kaiba looked confused and thoughtful at the same time. Mika watched in surprise as Kaiba walked straight passed her. Mika just shrugged her shoulders and continued her search.

"Finally I found you two!" Mika yelled seeing Mai and Tea standing by Serenity's locker "Do you guys have any idea what is wrong with Serenity."

"Oh yeah." Mai said except her voice did have that airy tone to it

"What..." Mika did like the tone of Mai's voice

"What we are about to tell you, you can not tell anyone else. Especially Joey." Tea said

"Okay...what happened?" Mika felt like they were walking on ice

"Kaiba kissed Serenity."

Mika almost laughed, "So what did she do to him this time?"

"That's just it. She kissed him back." Tea said in almost a whisper

"WHAT!!!"

"It was only for a second or two." Mai said tentatively

"Still she kissed him back." Replied Tea

"That explains why she was running so fast."

"One thing is for sure. No one else is to find out about this."

"Agreed." Said Mika and Mia in unison

(Late Afternoon)

Serenity had been driving for almost three hours not knowing where she was going. She just kept driving till she saw a sign that directed her toward a lake. Serenity decided that that would be as good a place as any to stop so she pulled into the parking lot.

Serenity walked down the path that lead to the more secluded area of the lake. There was a boulder by the shore of the lake Serenity climbed on top of it and pulled her coat closely around her. Serenity sat there thinking about what had happened only a few hours ago.

'What did I do?' Serenity asked herself, 'Why did I kiss him back?' Once again Serenity placed her finger to her lips.

Serenity didn't know what to think except for one thought that kept coming back to her. That thought was that past all the denial she had enjoyed the kiss. That one thought scared Serenity so much that she stopped thinking all together and just stared blankly across the lake.

(Across town: Kaiba Corp.)

Kaiba walked into the lobby of his office expecting to see Serenity sitting at her desk typing away at her computer, but she wasn't. Seeing the empty desk and hearing the silence of the room gave Kaiba a feeling a disappointment.

'What is wrong with me!?! I should be angry at her for not showing up not disappointed!' Kaiba walked into his office and slammed the door.

An hour later the sound of a females laughter interrupted Kaiba's train of thought. Without thinking Kaiba bolted out of his chair and threw his office doors open. Abruptly all the laughing stopped and everyone in the room stared at Kaiba in fear.

Kaiba scanned the faces for any sign of Serenity. Then seeing that she was not among the people in the lobby he slammed the door and walked over to the window.

'Why the hell do I want her to be here so badly!'

Kaiba's mind flashed back to that afternoon when out of nowhere he had kissed Serenity. He hadn't cared that she could have kneed him again; in fact he didn't care what she did to him. It was also not, as before, to make Joey mad he wasn't even there.

The most vivid memory, however, was the feeling of happiness he had felt when she had kissed him back if only for a moment. Then there was the feeling of disappointment mixed with sadness when she ran away.

'No I don't like her! That kiss meant nothing! There was no spark!'

/There was a spark and you know it. You enjoyed that kiss and you would kiss he again if you could/

'It will never happen again'

Kaiba sat down even and tried to work but he couldn't.

"Damn that girl!"

(Back at the lake)

Serenity had no idea how long she had been sitting there staring at nothing. But when she finally came back to reality she realized that not only was it dark out but she was cold and hungry. So she carefully climbed down off the boulder and headed back to her car.

Once back in the car she turned the heat on as high as it would go to warm her up. Then she heard her phone beep. She picked it up and saw that she had at least 50 missed calls from just about everybody she knew. Serenity decided she should at least call her Grandma and let her know that She was okay.

"Hello this is Taka Ichigawa."

"Grandma it's Serenity."

"Oh thank god! Serenity where on earth are you?"

"I am at the lake. I am sorry I worried every one, but I had something I needed to deal with. I hope you not too upset with me."

"A little sweetie, but I was more or less worried. Tea Garner said you ran out of school very upset. What happened?"

"I will tell you later. I am not ready to talk about it just yet."

"Okay I understand. Are you coming home now?"

"I am going to stop for some dinner first then I will be home."

"Don't be out to late."

"I won't. Could you please tell every one I am okay and that I am turning my cell off. I need to be alone for a little while longer."

"Of course sweetie."

"I love you Grandma."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Serenity hung up then turned her phone off. Sighing she turned the car on the rest of the way and headed back into town.

(Friday evening: Domino Airport)

Grandma Taka and Joey sat in the waiting area of gate 15-B waiting for the six o'clock flight from New York. Serenity had given Grandma Taka a picture of Casey so that she would know who she was once she got off the plane. Serenity could not be there herself because she had to work and she was not pleased.

Joey sat eating pizza and playing his Gameboy while Grandma Taka sat reading a magazine. Half an hour later the gate attendant announced the arrival of Casey's plane. Joey and Grandma Taka stood up and went to wait by the exit from the plane.

"Joey!?!" A girl was waving frantically at Joey

Joey watched as a girl of about 16, 5'5" with short-layered brown hair and brown eyes came wobbling over to him. She seemed out of place and uncomfortable in her straight cut jean skirt, purple blouse and heels.

"Hey Joey!"

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know who you are! Your Seren's big brother, she's told me all about you and I have seen pictures!"

"Okay but who are you?"

"Hello dear you must be Casey Davenport." Grandma Taka said coming up behind Joey

"Oh your Casey."

"Well duh!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you dear."

"Like wise Mrs. Ichigawa."

"Please call me Grandma Taka and who are these gentlemen?" Grandma Taka asked indicating to the two men behind Casey

"Oh these are my body guards Dan and Bob."

"Nice to meet you."

"Mamma." Bob and Dan said together

"Cool! Real body guards!"

"That is enough Joseph. Shall we go and get you bags."

"Sure just a sec." Casey went sat down on one of the chairs and pulled a pair of shoes out of her backpack "Don't tell my mom. She hates it when I wear these with my skirt but my feet are killing me."

"Ready?" Grandma Taka asked

"Yep!"

"Then lets go."

(Across town: Kaiba Corp)

"Serenity! Hey Serenity!!!"

"Oh hello Mokuba. How are you?"

"Great! Is Seto in his office?"

"Your in luck he just got out of his meeting."

"Great!" Mokuba ran into Kaiba's office

Serenity finished what she was working on and printed out a stack of papers. Then she placed them into a file folder and knocked on Kaiba's office door.

"Come in!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have the Duel Disk order forms for you to sign."

"Just set them on my desk." Kaiba didn't even look up from his computer

"Oh and Industrial Illusions called again but they didn't say why."

When Kaiba didn't answer back Serenity turned to leave.

"Serenity?"

"Yeah Mokuba?"

"Could you help me with this question since Seto is busy."

"Sure, what's the subject?"

"Biology."

"Let me see the question."

Serenity sat down on the couch next to Mokuba who handed her the book and pointed to the question.

"Oh this one is easy so I am going to help walk you through it okay."

"Okay."

Kaiba watched as Serenity helped Mokuba figure out the problem without actually telling him what to do. She was a good teacher and Mokuba could easily understand what she was saying. A smile formed on Kaiba's face as he continued to watch her.

"There you go! You got it!"

"Thanks Serenity!"

"No problem. Now I better get back to work."

Serenity turned to see Kaiba smiling at her for what reason she didn't know. Then out of nowhere she smiled back at him blushing a little before hurrying out of the room.

Mokuba looked from Kaiba to the door then back to Kaiba with a smile on his face.

"You like her."

"What?"

"You like Serenity."

"No I don't." Kaiba said going back to his work

"Yes you do. You think she is cute."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." Kaiba ignored him "You think she's cute. You want to kiss her." That pushed a button

"Mokuba that is enough! Finish your homework!" Kaiba was mad, but Mokuba just smiled

"Denial." Whispered Mokuba so that Kaiba could not hear him

(Later that night: Serenity's room)

Casey sat in one of Serenity plush chairs waiting for Serenity to finish changing so they could continue their conversation. Serenity had been telling her all about Domino, her friends and what they did so Casey wouldn't be confused when she met them. In turn Casey had filled Serenity in on everything she had been doing since Serenity had left including all the Motocross trophies she had won.

At the moment, however, Serenity was pacing her bedroom floor.

"Serenity would you sit down! You're going to make me nervous."

"It is just so infuriating!"

"What is?"

"Not what who."

"Who then?"

"That arrogant jerk Kaiba!"

"Do I know him? Will I meet him?"

"No you don't know him and you don't want to meet him."

"Why?"

"Because he is nothing but an annoying, arrogant, selfish, egotistical JERK!"

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"That you like this Kaiba."

"WHAT!?!"

"You have done nothing but complain about him every other sentence."

"That is because I hate him."

"Yes but the line between love and hate is a fine one."

"I don't like him!"

"Your in denial."

"AM NOT!!"

"Denial, denial, denial!"

"Casey!"

Casey ran over to the door and went out to the hall. She there proceeded to skip down the hall singing:

"Denial! Denial! Denial!"

"Casey what are you doing?" Asked Joey sticking his head out his bedroom door

"Denial! Denial!"

Serenity slammed the door to she room then leaned against it.

"I don't like him."

(There you have it chapter seven!!! I hoped you guys enjoyed it!!! Don't forget to review PLEASE!!!)

(Blooper)

Director: Okay lets take it from "I am warning you Wheeler"

Helper 1: Act 7 Scene 7 Take 20

Director: And ACTION!!!

"I am warning you Wheeler." Hissed Kaiba

"Or what? You're gonna put me in my place? You've been saying that for weeks."

"I said be quiet."

"Make me."

Mai and Tea had been walking down the hall looking for Serenity when they saw Kaiba and her having one of their fights. Tea and Mai just smiled waiting to see what Serenity would do to Kaiba this time. But the minute they say Kaiba get in her face they ran down the hall to give her back up. The last thing they heard was Serenity telling Kaiba "Make me."

/Kaiba is leaning in to kiss Serenity/

Mika and Casey: /Pop out from inside the lockers and start singing.../ Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared you got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl!

Director CUT!!! CUT!!! MIKA!!! CASEY!!! WHAT ON EARTH!!!!

Casey: What? Were we filming?

Director: Yes? /Trying not to blow up/

Mika: We didn't know that /Trying to look innocent/

Serenity: Mika! Casey! /Looking rather upset/

Mika: Uh oh!

Casey: Gotta go! /Casey runs out of the building closely followed by Mika/


	8. Chapter Eight: Between Love and Hate

(OKAY I AM SO, SOOOOO SORRY!!!! But let me tell you what I have been doing. 1) I was part of my school's play (2) Had to catch up on homework (3) College applications (4) This is one of those chapters that I had to make sure everything went just right and you will see why as you read on. SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! Wait a minute you can't kill me b/c if you do then there will be no more Toxic Evil Laugh Anyways lets move on…I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as far as I know it is the one you have all been waiting for so…R & R PLEASE!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I just happen to kidnap that characters every now and then and make them do my evil bidding. Oh! I also don't own either of the songs used in this chapter! So I don't want any lawyers calling and complaining. Got it? Good!

Quick Thank You list:

Zoey: WELCOME TO MY LITTLE THANK YOU LIST!!! I take it you mean the bloopers. Yeah they are great. My friends and I will spend hours coming up with bloopers for these chapters. There is another one at the end of this chapter! As for taking so long to get the chapter up see above.

GoldenStar: WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU LIST!!! Not yet they don't but they will, Casey is really hard to miss. Oh she is going to have some fun with Kaiba. And he though Joey was annoying, he hasn't seen anything yet!

SetoxSerenity-4ever: Hey there is another blooper at the end of the chapter for your enjoyment! Denial does make things so much more interesting. Oh I changed you e-mail address in my contact list.

V son Sayian: To both you question all I have to say is read and find out

RiterAnonymous: Like I told V son Sayian read and find out. As for the other boys they will be okay and I will be bringing back Jinto later, but it won't be for a while.

StarWolf4: If you can't send a review through then feel free to e-mail me directly and I will answer any question you have just as if you reviewed. Enjoy!

Sailor-z-360: Okay as for detailed kissing that is not really my style of writing. I am not to big on going into detail about that stuff. Sorry. But I hope you do enjoy this chapter.

Black Mistress: That is a good song; I might just use it later who knows. There will be more Club scenes. Or I might use 1-2 Step.

Black-Lightniing: Lets see there is another blooper for you to laugh you head off at. Another reason not to do homework. More Casey and this time being up to no good, but it is funny. I am glad to hear that I made your day better it makes me smile! And they just might have feelings for each other Covers mouth with hands

Nkitty29: Because that would take away from the drama of it all not to mention the fun of torturing Seto a little bit Evil smile

Ilfirin-iire: Here is some more!

Kikoken: Okay your review made me laugh so hard!!! I LOVED IT!!! You know you should put a copy of Kaiba's secret dairy on for all his fan girls to read! (Seto): You wouldn't dare! (Alexia): As a matter a fact I would! (Seto): You do and I make your life living hell! (Alexia): I would like to see you try. (Seto): Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it? (Alexia): Evil smile (Seto): Alexia…. (Alexia): Grabs Duck tape and tapes Seto to a chair from head to toe (Seto): MMMMMMMMM!!!

Darkhope: Sorry about that! I hate it when does things like that. Anyways I am happy this one got through! Sorry the update wasn't that soon but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And a special thank you to all of those who have me on their Favorites list and Author Alert List: Angel355, briitertarsz708, PsyGirl07, ginnymaepotter, Secret Of My Heart, Court12, setoxserenity-4ever, Alannstar. StarWolf4, ShadowGoddessHikiari, Avelyn Lauren, Zelda-Jewel, Racegirl, Shelly-chan the DayDreamerz, Darkhope, vendred13, sailor-z-360, Psycho Maniac, Sailor Dark4311, JAL and Chika of the high Mts!!!

Little Note:

'Words…' this is there person conscience

Chapter Eight: Between Love and Hate

(Saturday: The Mall)

Serenity's car pulled into the parking lot of the Domino mall. Serenity and Casey made their way through the busy mall to the arcade where Joey and the rest of the gang were suppose to meet them.

"Looks like their not here yet." Said Serenity after looking around the arcade

"So who am I suppose to meet again?"

"Tristan Taylor, Mai Valentine, Tea Garner, Mika Miyagawa, Yugi Muto and Duke Devlin."

"Aren't Duke and Tristan the ones that kept writing to you?"

"That would be them." Serenity looked around once more "Hey you wanna play DDR?"

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!! Not only would make a fool of myself but I would more then likely fall down and break my neck!"

"True. I'll do doubles then."

"What's doubles?"

"That is when you use both of the DDR dance pads by yourself." Serenity walking over to the DDR area

"This I have to see." Casey ran after Serenity

(10 minutes later)

"Go Serenity!" came a male voice

"Oh hey Joey!" Yelled Mika

"Hey Case!"

With one last double stomp Serenity finished her second round with a near perfect score.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Casey

"That sure was!" added Mai "Here's some water Serenity" Mai tossed Serenity a water bottle

"Thanks." Serenity said somewhat out of breath. Once Serenity had steadied her breathing she began the introductions "Casey I would like you to meet Mai Valentine. Mai this is Casey Davenport."

"Nice to meet you!" Casey said in her usually bouncy tone

"Same here."

"And this is Tristan Taylor, Tea Garner, Mika Miyagawa and Yugi Muto."

Hellos were exchanged

"Hey don't forget me!"

"Oh and this is Duke Devlin"

"Hey your cute." Said Casey with a flirtatious smile

"Casey!" Serenity was rather shocked. Duke on the other hand smiled

"Actually I take that back. You not cute," Duke frowned, "Your HOTT!"

Serenity shook her head

"I like you friend Serenity."

"Figures."

"What did say?" Duke never heard her

"Nothing."

"Would you like to get a soda Casey?" Giving Casey his best smile

"Yeah!"

Casey and Duke walked over to the arcade's café together with Duke talking about himself.

"Well I think his ego has reached an all time high." Stated Mika

"Well at least he will leave me alone now."

"Yeah that's true. Hey lets go play some more DDR."

"Sounds good to me."

Casey spent the rest of the afternoon with Duke. By the time Serenity, Joey and Casey got back home Casey could not stop smiling or talking about Duke. After about a half an hour Joey yelled at Casey then went to his room.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T KNOW WHO IS WORSE!! YOU OR DUKE!!!" Joey stormed off

"What's his problem." Asked Casey a little confused

"Where should I begin?" Serenity asked sarcastically

"Oh." Casey looked said for a moment then said, "Did you know that Duke invented Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"YES!!!! Now I am going to bed!"

"Okay! Goodnight!" Casey went to her room practically skipping all the way

"I should never have introduced those two." Serenity shook her head and went to bed

(Later that week: Kaiba Corp: 8pm)

It was eight o'clock and Serenity had been working since just after three-thirty that afternoon. Serenity was tired and ready to go home which she could after she finished the file she was working on.

Buzz…buzz…buzz…

"Yes."

"I have some more files I need completed once I am finished filling in the necessary information. So I hope you don't mind staying late again tonight." Not like he cared

"Not at all sir." Serenity said trying not to sound tired. 'This is getting really old.'

Serenity went into Kaiba's office Kaiba gave her about five files that he had already finished and told her he would have more for her shortly.

She continued typing on her computer, rubbed her eyes then glancing at her watch. It was already after 12:00. She held back a yawn but only managed to hide it with a sigh. Getting impatient, for the files she was supposed to organize she pushed back her chair, went over to Kaiba's door, and gave a couple of firm knocks.

"Yes. Come in."

Kaiba looked up as Serenity walked into his office and couldn't help but think how pretty she looked. Serenity was wearing black pants and a black blouse. The blouse had been left unbutton to reveal a blue camisole and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Serenity made her way to Kaiba desk. The room was almost completely dark except for the desk lamp on Kaiba's desk.

"You know it is not good to work with almost not light."

Kaiba just stared at her then pushed a button on his desk. At once the overhead lights in the room turned on.

"Now what do you want."

"The files…you never…"

Kaiba leaned forward and held up about a dozen files. She glanced at Seto and saw his usually smirk. Trying to act casual and not irritated like she really was, she approached his desk and reached out for the files. He jerked the files back. 'I am not in the mood for something like this.'

"Sir, I really have to get that filing done and go home."

"Yes, of course." He continued, "You seem tense…"

"I'm just a bit tired. That's all." She said coolly.

"I'm not working you too hard am I?"

"Nope. Not at all." 'Is he toying with me?'

She again reached for the files and leaned slightly forward when they were pulled back. Kaiba chuckled softly.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's late. So could you please hand over the files?"

Again she reached for the files and for a third time they were jerked out of her reach. Serenity could feel her anger rising to dangerous levels.

"Seto Kaiba, just hand over the files this instant and stop acting like a child!" She demanded more harshly then she intended.

Kaiba's eyes widened before they narrowed the smirk never leaving his face, "Watch your mouth. You work for me." He couldn't help but notice Serenity was beautiful even when she was enraged.

Serenity's mouth opened before her head had time to register. "Oh, just shut up you ass hole!" Serenity brought her hands up to cover her mouth in horror but her rage lowered them to her sides. 'It's about time someone put him in his place and that's exactly what I'm going to do.'

"Who do you think you are Wheeler?" Kaiba replied coldly his eyes gleaming. " You and your mutt brother are beneath me. Inferior."

"You arrogant bastard!" Serenity would take no more of this. "I'm going to bash you're head in and then I'll…oh I don't know what I'll do but first I'm making you take back every single word."

Serenity had snapped. Kaiba's taunting for the past couple of months had finally gotten to her pushing her temper beyond its limits. Now all her composer was gone being replaced by anger you could truly tell she was related to Joey.

"I told you not to speak to me that way!" Kaiba was now on his feet

"Like I care! It is about time some one put you in your place anyway!" Serenity threw off her black blouse and stepped back into her fight stance

"What you want to fight me?" Kaiba chuckled

"Yes!"

"This should be interesting." Kaiba removed his trench coat and threw it over the back of his chair

Kaiba and Serenity stood across from each other in the middle of Kaiba's office. Kaiba smirked at Serenity, but her eyes narrowed dangerously. Kaiba knew fully well that this would be different then when he fought Joey. Because unlike the mutt Serenity was a trained fighter like himself.

Kaiba made the first move he threw a punch. Serenity quickly sidestepped blocking the punch then in one quick motion swept Kaiba's feet out from under him. Kaiba fell to the floor but quickly jumped back onto his feet. Serenity, however, did not give a chance to recover because the minute he was on his feet she round-housed him in the stomach.

One thing was very different about this fight then any other the both Kaiba or Serenity had ever been in. For neither was trying to hurt the other one although either one of them could have done serious harm to the other if they had wanted.

This time Kaiba got to his feet and in his guard stance much quicker then the last time. Kaiba was not about to let Serenity get the upper hand on him again. Once again Kaiba threw a punch and just like he knew she would, Serenity sidestepped it, but Kaiba never finished the punch. Instead he stopped half way through the punch and side kicked her instead. The force of the sidekick did not hurt, but it was enough to push her into the wall.

Quickly Kaiba ran over to Serenity pinning her to the wall.

"Give up Wheeler?"

"Never!"

Kaiba smiled at Serenity's answer then leaned in and kissed her. His kiss was intense, determined and challenged her. And Serenity met his challenge without hesitation.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

Serenity knew fully well who she was kissing, but she didn't care.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Then once again fear took hold of her and she push Kaiba away from her. Serenity ran for the door but Kaiba was quicker. Grabbing Serenity arm Kaiba spun her back into the middle of the room then closed and locked the door.

"LET ME OUT!" Serenity yelled.

Serenity was ready to fight to get out of the room. She did not want to stay there because it would force her to accept the feelings she had for Kaiba. The ones she had kept locked deep inside of her. Hiding them from her friends, Kaiba and herself.

"No! You are not running away this time!"

Kaiba could tell Serenity was willing to actually fight to get out of the room, but he wasn't going to let her go. She had run away from him before, but not this time. She maybe will to fight to get out but he was will to fight to keep her there.

"Let me out right now! You have not right to keep me here!"

"You ran from me once I am not going to let you do it again!"

"I SAID LET ME OUT!!!"

With that Serenity made a run for the door, but Kaiba was quicker. In one move Kaiba trapped Serenity between himself and his desk.

"Let me go!" Serenity continued to struggle

"Will you quit fighting!?!"

"No!"

"Fine then!"

Kaiba held Serenity firmly by the shoulders and kissed her again. Serenity wasn't about to let him control this kiss so she tried to take control. Kaiba mentally laughed once he realized what she was trying to do and he wasn't going to let her. Soon it became a battle for who would control the kiss.

_With the taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under _

_With a taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Ring…ring…ring….

Out of pure habit Kaiba broke the kiss and grabbed his cell phone. Kaiba waited to see who the caller was, but grew impatient.

"Oh forget it."

Kaiba put the phone back on the desk and turned around, but Serenity was gone. His office doors were wide open and he knew better then to think she was outside in the lobby. No Serenity was gone.

"Damn it!"

Serenity drove as fast as she could out of the Kaiba Corp. parking lot and surprisingly she didn't hit anybody.

"What is wrong with me!?!"

'You like him'

"No I don't!"

"Would you get over your stubborn pride and admit you like the guy!'

"No!"

'Admit it!"

"Fine! I like Seto Kaiba!"

_It's getting late _

_To give you up_

_I took a sip _

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

"What am I going to do?"

'You better figure something out girl.'

"He would more then likely use me to get to Joey."

'How do you know that?'

"I don't care what I fell. Kaiba must never find out!"

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

(30 minutes later: Mika's apartment)

Since it was almost 1:30 and not only was Serenity tired, but she was also very flustered, she decided to stop at Mika's place for the night. Hopefully she would actually be able to get some sleep.

Serenity walked quietly down the third floor hallway of Mika's apartment complex. Once she reached room #310 Serenity silently pulled out her key, unlocked the door and slipped into the apartment. Gently she closed the door hoping not to wake Mika.

"Serenity? Is that you?" Mika called from down the hall

"Did I wake you?"

"No I was watching a move in my room. Kaiba keep you late again?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay Serenity" Mika asked seeing the look on Serenity face

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Serenity." Mika said firmly

"No I am not okay."

"Let me guess, Kaiba."

"Oh yeah."

"Why on earth do you let him get to you?"

"This time was different believe me."

"Okay. Why don't you go and take a shower then we can talk."

"Sounds good." Serenity went to take a shower

(Kaiba Mansion)

Kaiba had left his office shortly after Serenity knowing fully well that he would no longer be able to concentrate on his work.

At the he was in fact pacing the floor of his bedroom running over the night's events again and again in his head.

"What was I thinking doing that?"

'You were thinking how much you like her.'

"I do not!"

'Your pride is getting annoying. You like her and you know it!'

"Fine I like her!"

'See now wasn't that painless?'

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"The question is how to get Serenity to believe that I do like her?"

'That would be hard'

"For all I know she would think that I would try and use her."

'She has good reason to.'

"Then again I do like a good challenge. The question is how to go about it?" Kaiba asked himself falling back onto his bed and staring at the ceiling

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

(Back at Mika's)

Mika and Serenity sat on either send of the couch. Both wrapped in a blanket with a hot cup of coco in hand.

"Now tell me what happened." Said Mika

"Well I am not quite sure how it happened but…"

Serenity spent the next 35-40 minutes telling Mika everything that had happened starting with the Governor's Holiday Ball.

"So then his cell phone rang. He broke the kiss and I got out of there as fast as I could."

"So…"

"So what?"

"You like him don't you?"

Serenity didn't meet Mika's eye she just stared into her mug

"Yes…"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Not tell him."

"What? Why?"

"Because for all I know he would just be using me to get to Joey not to mention I more then likely be nothing more then a trophy girl to him. So that way he can prove that any girl the great Seto Kaiba wants he gets."

"So you don't think he likes you?"

"More then likely, no."

"Personally I think you should take the risk. But then again you may be right."

"Anyways I am going to go to bed know or I am going to pass out right here. Thanks for listening to me Mika."

"No problem, but you owe me big time."

"Okay. What time is it anyways?"

"Almost 3:30"

"Damn I am never going to survive this day!"

"What are you talking about?"

"School!"

"There is no school today we have a four day weekend."

"Really!?!"

"Yes really!"

"Mika you're a life saver!"

"I know."

"Night."

(Back to Kaiba)

Kaiba was back up and pacing the floor once again.

"I still don't know how to get her to believe me!"

'Come on use that famous brain!'

"The problem is just like every one else she thinks I am heartless."

'Yep the Ice King, but she broke through the ice didn't she?'

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

"There has to be something."

"Seto what are you doing?"

Kaiba turned to see Mokuba standing in his doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay big bro?"

"It is nothing. Go to bed."

"What is it?" Mokuba put his hands on his hips

Kaiba had no idea why he asked his little brother for advice, but he did.

"What would you do if you liked a girl?" 'I must be desperate. I am asking my little brother for advice.'

Mokuba raised one eyebrow then smiled. He knew exactly who Kaiba was talking about it was Serenity Wheeler.

"I would do what they did in those old black and white movies."

"And what is that?"

"Sweep her off her feet, tell her you love her then kiss her!"

"Since when do you watch those movies."

"Mike and I watched his sisters old black and white movies the other day."

"Go to bed."

"Just try it."

"Goodnight Mokuba."

"Night big bro!" Mokuba ran out of the room smiling

Kaiba laughed to himself. He should have known better then to ask his little brother for advice. Then again…

'You know Mokuba might just be on to something.'

"I wonder if that might actually work? Just tell her may just be all I need to do."

'Hey you never know.'

"I am going to give it a try and pray that it works."

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

(Later that next week: Wednesday)

"I still don't see why you wanted to come to work with me Casey." Serenity said as her and Casey walked into the office.

"Because I wanted to see why you stay late every night."

"Oh that is easy a lot of work."

"Yeah sure."

"Don't believe me? Look at the stack of files on my desk."

"Oh. Anyways what can I do?"

"Sit over there and do your homework." Serenity pointed to the couches in the waiting area

"Fine."

(One hour later)

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"I'm board." Whined Casey

"Then do your homework." Serenity rolled her eyes.

"I finished."

"Well Mokuba should be here in a few minutes you can hang out with him when he gets here."

"Who is Mokuba?"

"Kaiba's little brother."

"Who is Kaiba?"

"My boss."

"Why is he your boss?"

"Casey." Serenity said with a warning sound in her voice

"Sorry, sorry."

"You know you act why too much like a five year old sometimes."

"So I've been told."

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME IS EVERING GOING TO HAPPEN!!! MATTHEWS IS FIRED!!"

The lobby doors flew open as Kaiba stormed in closely followed by Mokuba

"Seto it is no big deal!"

"NO BIG DEAL! I BEG TO DIFFER MOKUBA!! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH HE HAS FORGOTTEN TO PICK YOU UP AFTER SCHOOL!!!"

"But Seto I am fine!"

"BE THAT AS IT MAY THERE IS NO EXUCSE FOR THIS!!! I WILL NOT HAVE ANYBODY WHO WORKS FOR ME SLACKING OFF ON THE JOB!!!"

Casey watched in dismay as the taller man, apparently called Seto, stood there yelling well the younger one tried to calm him down. How Serenity could ignore this she did not know.

"Does that mean you are firing him?"

"YES!" Kaiba turned to Serenity "WHEELER I WANT YOU TO GET MATTHEWS INTO MY OFFICE ON THE DOUBLE!!" With that Kaiba stormed into his office slamming the door behind him

Serenity made a quick phone call then went back to work

"Sorry about that Serenity." Mokuba said

"It's fine. I am used to it now." Serenity remembered Casey was there "Mokuba I would like you to meet my good friend from America Casey Davenport. Casey this is Mokuba Kaiba."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey Mokuba can you show Casey to the gaming room?"

"Once I am done with my homework sure."

"Cool! A game room! I can't wait!"

"I should be done shortly."

"Okay."

Mokuba went into the meeting room to finish his homework

(10 minutes later)

"Wheeler?" Kaiba came out of his office

"Yes?"

"Is Matthews here yet?"

"No I called him twice already and he said he was coming."

"Fine. When he gets here send him in."

"Yes."

"Hello!" Casey popped up in front of Kaiba

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked looking somewhat disturbed

"I am Casey Davenport! Serenity's friend from America!"

"Davenport? I know that name. Wait a minute isn't that the Presidents name? No you can't be…"

"Yep I am the President's daughter."

"Okay…I have work to do. Remember send Matthews straight into my office Wheeler."

Kaiba walked back into his office

"Now I know why you stay so late." Casey said with a mischievous smile

"What are you talking about?"

"Girl he is fine! Go for it!"

"Casey you are going to have to be a little more specific then that."

"You think that Kaiba guy is hott, don't you."

"Like I told you before Casey I have no feelings for him."

"And I don't believe you. So I am going to say it one more time. Girl he is fine! Go for it!"

"Casey you have lost it!"

"Whatever your in denial and you know it." Casey went back to reading her magazine

What both girls didn't know, however, was that Kaiba had never fully closed the door. He had been listening to their conversation the whole time. Now he was watching Serenity, her hair was hanging in front of her face as she typed away on the keyboard, but there was an unmistakable smile on her face.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

'I should tell her soon.'

(Later that evening)

"Hello Serenity!"

"Oh hi Jake." Serenity said as Jake walked in the lobby "What are you doing here?"

"I have a report for Kaiba."

"He's in his office."

"Where else would he be."

"Good point."

The lobby doors burst open once more but this time Casey and Mokuba came running in.

"You were supposed to let me win!" Whined Casey "I am the girl and the girl is always suppose to win."

"Yeah right."

"Its an unwritten rule!"

"You're just a sore loser."

"Who's the girl?" Jake asked Serenity

"Oh that's Casey Davenport. She is a friend of mine from my old school in America. Hey Casey come over here!"

"Yeah!"

"I want you to meet another friend of mine. Casey this is Jake. Jake this is Casey Davenport she…"

"You mean the Presidents daughter!" Jake said with wide eyes

"That would be me!"

"It is an honor to meet you Miss Davenport!" Jake said shaking Casey's hand enthusiastically

"Same here…" Casey looked over at Serenity for help but Serenity just shrugged her shoulders

Beep…beep…beep…

"Yes?"

"Wheeler in here now!"

"Great! I will be right back." Serenity got up and walked into Kaiba's office

"She is so cute when she is mad." Jake sighed, "It is only a matter of time before she admits her true feelings for me."

Casey raised one eyebrow then said, "I think her and Kaiba would make a great couple."

Jake just laughed, "Those two would kill each other."

"Nah they're just hiding their true feelings."

"Wanna bet."

"Sure. How bout $200?"

"For what?"

"Duh you idiot! The bet! I put $200 on Kaiba."

"I take your bet. I say $200 on me!"

Kaiba's office door slammed "THAT ARROGENT JERK!!"

Jake gave Casey a smile

"COME ON CASEY WE ARE LEAVING!" Casey followed Serenity out of the lobby

(Kaiba's office)

"Why can't I be nice to her? Why is it so hard?"

'Let me think. Ummm…YOUR DAMN PRIDE!!!'

"I shouldn't have yelled at her. It is not her fault Matthews never showed."

'Oh so now you figure it out. And they say your suppose to be a genius?'

"I have made up my mind. I am going to tell her tomorrow."

'Took you long enough."

"Now how to go about it?"

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

(Kaiba Corp: Thursday night about 9:30)

Serenity glanced at the clock on her desk; it was already 9:30. Mokuba had left over two hours ago and Casey had fallen asleep, out of peer boredom, on the couch. Serenity was tired herself, but still had at least 5 plus files to finish and file away before she could go home.

Serenity knew it was going to be another late night considering how early she had left the night before. She had warned Casey about this, but Casey said she still wanted to come. When Serenity asked why Casey wouldn't say all she did was smirk and that couldn't mean anything good.

Beep…beep…beep…

"Yes."

"Could you come in here for a minute?"

"I'll be there in a moment."

Serenity finish what she was typing then walked over to Kaiba's office doors. Serenity lightly knocked on the doors.

"Come in."

"Did you want something?" Serenity asked suppressing a yawn

"Yes I need to discuss some files with you."

"Okay." Serenity walked over to his desk

"No over there." Kaiba pointed to the couch

"Excuse me?" Serenity looked at him suspiciously

"There is better light over there. Not to mention more room for the files considering my desk is covered."

"Fine."

Serenity walked over to the couch and looked at the files laying on the coffee table. The minute she read the files she knew something was up. Half of the files she had never seen before and the other half were ones that had been finished over a month ago.

Serenity turned to face Kaiba who was still at his desk "You didn't have me come in here to discuss files did you?"

"No I didn't. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"What happened last week…"

"Should never have happened."

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything."

"No."

"But you returned my kiss."

"That was a mistake." Serenity turned around to face the couch again

"That's a lie and you know it."

Serenity stood there not saying anything or making any motion to move. She could here Kaiba's footsteps drawing closer.

"I was right you did feel something."

Serenity wanted to run again but she fought the feeling and stayed where she was. She couldn't run, not this time.

"I have been trying to find away to tell you this Serenity, but…"

Serenity's eyes widened he had never in all the time she had known him called her by her first name. This was too weird she had to get out.

Serenity turned to run for the door, but ended up running into Kaiba instead.

"I won't let you run anymore." With that he kissed her.

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just want to know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

Serenity fought several emotions all at once. She fought the feelings she had kept buried for Seto. She fought the feeling of guilt that was welling up inside of her because of her brother. But mostly could she really trust him? Could she really trust Seto Kaiba?

No she couldn't.

Serenity placed her hands on Seto's chest and pushed him away.

"Don't do this to me."

"What?"

"Use me to get to Joey."

"Damn it Serenity! This has nothing to do with your brother! I won't use you!"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

With that Seto kissed Serenity again and slowly they sat down on the couch.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

(Back out in the lobby)

Casey had just woken and looked around the room for a clock. She spotted the one on Serenity's desk that read 9:50.

"I wanna go home."

With that Casey walked over to Seto's office doors and without bothering to knock Casey walked in. To her surprise there was no one in the room or at least at the desk. When Casey turned to look around the other parts of the room she saw Seto and Serenity on the couch.

Casey mouth dropped open in surprise then quickly became a smile.

Punching the air Casey yelled, "YES!!! I WIN!!!" Then ran from the room

"What was that?" Seto asked

"It sounded like Casey."

"JAKE!!! JAKE!!!" They heard Casey yelling in the lobby

"WHAT!?!"

"FORK OVER THE $200!! I WON THE BET!!!"

"What bet is she talking about?" asked Serenity

"Hey she is your friend, how am I suppose to know." Was all Seto said

"What do you mean you won the bet?" Asked Jake

"SERENITY IS MAKING OUT WITH KAIBA!!! THERE FOR I WIN!!!"

"Great." Serenity put her head in her hands and shook her head

"Damn" was Jakes reply

"SEE I TOLD YOU THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!!! NO FORK OVER THE $200!!!"

"I am going to take care of this." Seto stormed out of the office "CASEY!! JAKE!!!"

"Yes…" They said together

"You are not to repeat any of this to any one. Understand? Because if you do I will make you're lives living hell! Understand?"

"Yes sir." Was Jakes reply

"Yep." Answered Casey still smiling, "Um…Kaiba I have one question."

"What?"

"Um…since when do you wear red lipstick?"

"CASEY!!"

"Don't hurt me!" Casey yelped hiding behind Jake

"Seto. Casey that is enough." Serenity came out of the office.

"It is time to go home."

"Finally!" Casey said in a relived voice

"I will see you tomorrow." With that she kissed Seto on the cheek

"Oooooo!"

"Casey!"

"Sorry."

"Bye Jake." With that Serenity grabbed her things and then her and Casey went home.

(In the car)

Serenity and Casey drove home in silence. Casey staring out the window and Serenity deep in thought.

"Serenity?"

"Yes." Serenity said still somewhat in deep thought

"When are you going to tell Joey?"

"I not! Joey can not find out about this!"

"But…" Casey seemed confused

"And don't you dare tell him!!" With a serious look on her face

"Fine." Casey went back to staring out the window

"Joey must never find out." Serenity whispered to herself

(There you have it!! They admitted it!!! I hope you are all very, VERY HAPPY!!! I am sorry if any of you thought that Casey ruined Seto and Serenity's little moment, but I can't write romantic stuff without ruining the moment b/c I am not much of a romantic person myself and I am guessing PsyGirl is laughing at me right now. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!!!)

(On to the blooper)

Director: Okay lets start from Serenity's line "Don't do this to me."

Helper 1: Act 8, scene 12, take 100!

Director: And action!!!!

"Don't do this to me."

"What?"

"Use me to get to Joey."

"Damn it Serenity! This has nothing to do with your brother! I won't use you!"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

With that Seto kissed Serenity again and slowly they sat down on the couch.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

(Back out in the lobby)

Casey had just woken and looked around the room for a clock. She spotted the one on Serenity's desk that read 9:50.

"I wanna go home." /Casey got off the couch and walked over to the office door/

/Kaiba's office door opens. Every one waits for Casey to say her lines. But…/

Girl in pizza uniform: Pizza delivery for a Joey Whe…/Sees Kaiba and Serenity/ Oh! I am sorry! /Kaiba and Serenity give her a weird look/ Oh! Don't mind me please continue!

Director: CUT!!! CUT!!! Who are you?!?!

Girl: Can't you read the nametag? My name is Aubrey!

Director: And what are you doing here?

Aubrey: See the uniform? I am delivering pizzas

Director: To who?

Aubrey: A Joey Wheeler

/Joey comes running in/

Joey: SWEET THE PIZZAS ARE HERE!!! /Grabs pizzas and runs off/

/Everyone else Anime fall/

Alexia: /Comes running in to see what the problem is/ Uh what is going on here why has filming stopped. And who are yo…Aubrey what are you doing here? And in a pizza delivery uniform?

Aubrey: Delivering Pizzas like I said before. I can't make any money Announcing for an Awards show when there is nothing two announce! PsyGirl07 hasn't updated, so until she does I am stuck delivering pizza's to make money. Well anyways I have to go. Kurama is waiting out in the car.

Alexia: Why?

Aubrey: I not old enough to drive so I made him do it. Oh by the way some one owes me $50 for the pizzas.

/Every one looks at Kaiba/

Kaiba: No!

Alexia: Yes!

Kaiba: Damn! /hand Aubrey the money/ Happy?

Aubrey: Extremely. Bye! /Skips out of the room/

Director: Okay lets try that again!


	9. Chapter Nine: Can You Keep A Secret?

(Hello everyone!!! Well I didn't take as long this time so I hope you are all happy! I on the other hand am rather upset. I just found out that someone has been copying my story!!!! And the worst part is it is one of my readers!!!! I am glad you like my story but please stop copying it!!! Anyways lets move on…I hope you enjoy this chapter so R&R PLEASE!!!)

Thank You list:

Mew Inu: WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU LIST!!!! Here is yet another chapter for your enjoyment with a blooper at the end. Enjoy!!!

Leslie-Ente: WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU LIST!!!! Is this the end? NOT A CHANCE!!!! I am not done having fun with the story just yet. Don't worry there is more to come.

Innozent: WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU LIST!!!!! I am glad you like the plot it has been a lot of fun coming up with!!! The other song I used in the last chapter was 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartey.

Mystic-Fae: WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU LIST!!!! Thank you for the cool review!!! I had to have them take a while to admit that they liked each other b/c of Seto's pride and Serenity battle with the thought of betraying her brother, but hey they are together now!

SetoxSerenity-4ever: Here is the update you requested!

Black-Lightniing: I love the unarmed combat in his office b/c Serenity finally just lost it, it was so funny!! I love having Mokuba do the cute and funny parts b/c it is so him plus it bugs Seto! Oh and not they were not making out for 15 minutes!! The time included the fight. Casey just happens to be a heavy sleeper. Anyways thanks for the great review!

Concertmistress09: WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU LIST!!! Yeah I know my grammar and spelling were way off in the last chapter, but I was so busy when I was writing those two that I didn't really go back and check. Hopefully this chapter is better. But just to let you know I suck at spell and stuff like that, but I am working on it. Anyways thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Serenityanime18: WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU LIST!!!! YES I AM CONTIUING!!! I couldn't just leave off with the last chapter!!! I still have more stuff up my sleeve.

Zoey: Hope you like this chapter!!

PsyGirl07: I am glad you like how I portrayed you in both chapter 7 and 8 I hope you like your character in this chapter as well. You know me I just love Disney mainly 'The Little Mermaid'. Well here is another chapter for you to enjoy! See you at school!

Nkitty29: I am happy you like my original character Casey. adds another name to the Casey fan club LOL!! I think there will be at least one more chapter before Joey finds out so there will be plenty of SxS moments.

Yamiko Yakou: I loved the bet it was so much fun to write. In fact I had a hard time writing it without laughing.

Darkhope: There is more Casey and Duke in this chapter!

Alannastar: Thank you for understanding why it took me so long to update!!!

Kikoken: OH HOW CUTE!!! HE SLEEPS WITH A BEWD PLUSHIE!!! (Seto): Would you stop talking about that! (Alexia): No b/c it is so cute and I took a picture gives picture to Kikoken and other fangirls Enjoy! (Seto): I am ruined (Alexia): Oh stop whining! I am working on those typos so hopefully this chapter is better!

Coffee-time: WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU LIST!!!! Casey is psycho, but she would never betray a friend. adds another name to the Casey fan club list Sorry that I missed your name on my list! But thank you!!!

Sorceress Vanessa: I knew everyone would be happy about the kiss or should I say kisses. It is kind of weird writing a romance story when you are not much of a romantic. That is why you watch chick flicks so you can get ideas!! lol!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and the blooper!!

StarWolf4: Oh all hell will break loose once Joey finds out, but that isn't going to happen just yet! Enjoy!!!

Dice-Girl: Duh!! She is you!!! Anyways I hope you like this chapter!! See you later!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!!! I just wish I did!

Chapter Nine: Can you keep a Secret?

Serenity spent the whole weekend trying not to appear too happy, but that proved to be a challenge. She felt like singing and she simply could not stop smiling. Serenity knew that Grandma Taka had suspected something since Friday night, but had said nothing on the subject. Mostly, however, she worried that Casey might spill the beans leading to all hell breaking loose. Thankfully that never happened.

Serenity couldn't tell anyone about her new boyfriend like most girls would. It was not like she couldn't trust her friends, but they were always around the guys. Tea and Yugi were hardly ever apart and the same applied for Mai. Lately it seemed like wherever Mai was Joey was there and vice versa. The only person besides Casey that she could talk to was Mika, but Mika was away for the weekend.

Serenity had tried to talk to Mika on Friday, but was never able to get a moment alone with her. It seemed everybody wanted to talk to either Mika or herself or there was something that needed to be done. Why on earth did it have to be one crazy thing or another!

Friday at work hadn't been any better. Serenity had been hoping to talk to Seto, but that never happened. Seto had been in meetings all day then a conference call to Australia with a company who wanted to use the dueling disk for a tournament they were throwing. So no luck there she would just have to wait till Monday.

(Monday afternoon: Lunch)

"Come on Casey!" Serenity yelled as she raced out of the gym locker-room. She wanted to catch up with Mika before she got dragged away by the gang.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Casey came running out of the locker-room

"Mika!" Serenity yelled running out of the gym

"What!?!" Mika stopped just before she got to the edge of the track.

"I need to talk to you." Serenity said catching up with her

"About what?"

"What we talked about Thursday."

"Okay. But what about her?" Mika said pointing to Casey who was running towards them

"Don't worry, she knows."

"Knows what?" Casey asked trying to catch her breath

Serenity raised one eyebrow

"Oh that. Yeah I know."

"Well Joey and the others can't hear this so where do you want to eat?"

"How about Sakura Court?"

"Serenity it is almost march! It is freezing!"

"Put a coat on but it is a guarantee no one will hear us." Serenity said with her hands on her hips and an I'm-not-kidding-look on her face

"Fine. I will meet you out there in ten."

"Okay. Come on Casey. Let's go."

(Ten minutes later: Sakura Court)

"Okay Serenity what is it that is so important that we had to eat out in the freezing cold?" Mika asked as she sat down on the bench.

"Okay so I was working late again and Seto called me into his office and…"

Serenity spent the next ten minutes explaining to Mika what happened on friend all the way up to when Casey came in.

"So basically what you are saying is that you caved in because he kissed you."

"I didn't say that and no I…"

"You caved in!"

"It is not as simple as that." Serenity said looking off into the distance "It is just not that simple."

"Well the only thing we can do now is make sure Joey doesn't find out."

"No kidding."

"That means you can't open your mouth Casey." Mika looked straight at Casey who was watching so birds flying overhead

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Casey!" Serenity was frustrated; she was in no mood for Casey's aloft ness

"Sorry!"

"No telling Joey!" There was no hint of joking in Serenity voice and the look on her face freaked Casey out. It was a look of sadness, frustration and confusion all mixed in to one; it was not Serenity

"Okay, okay I won't tell him!"

"Good. Now can we please go inside Serenity?" Mika looked like she was going to freeze to death

"Sure." Serenity grabbed her bag and walked slowly to back towards the school building. She didn't have her normal confidence as she walked anyone could tell something was troubling her.

Serenity, Mika and Casey went inside and joined the gang and the usual lunch table in the cafeteria. Mika and Serenity sat down with Tea and Mai while Casey went and sat with Duke. Casey and Duke had been spending a lot of time together since they met at the arcade.

Tea and Mai noticed that Serenity seemed to be deep in thought about something, but did pry into what it was. Smart choice.

(Business and Economics class)

Serenity and Seto did their best to act as they normally had done in class, but it was hard. The two hadn't spoken since Thursday. Seto could not call Serenity at home and he didn't dare try her cell phone in case someone else picked it up and Serenity wouldn't risk trying to call him.

Seto sat in the very back of the classroom responding to an e-mail from the head of the testing department at Kaiba Corp about the new dueling arenas when Serenity walked in. As usual she was with Mika, Duke and Casey. As Serenity made her way to her desk she spotted Seto at the back of the classroom and gave him a quick smile before sitting down.

'Damn I hate this!' Seto thought as class started.

(Advanced Computer Graphic and Web Design class)

Over the past couple of weeks the class had been working on putting the finishing touches on their web pages. Serenity had been on of the first to finish her web page and had some free time so she decided to check her e-mail.

There were over fifty new e-mails in her inbox, which she hadn't checked in almost two weeks. The most recent one was from Seto and had just been sent two minutes before she logged on.

In the e-mail Seto asked her to bring a nice change of clothing along with her to the office because he was going to be taking her to one of his favorite restaurants for dinner that night.

Serenity quickly replied to the e-mail saying she couldn't wait to see where he would be taking her. Then closed the e-mail and deleted it so no one who might be passing by would see it.

Serenity smiled to herself, this would be their first official date.

(Serenity's room: Mid afternoon)

Serenity was standing in her walk-in closet looking through the unreal number of dresses she owned. Grandmas Taka had insisted that, like shoes, one could never own to many nice dresses. Serenity begged to differ.

Finally she came across a dress that she liked. The dress was a spaghetti strap dress that was a beautiful shade of silverish blue that went passed her knees and stopped just before mid-calf. Serenity took the dress off the hanger and carefully folded it placing it in the small bag on her dresser. To go with the dress she chose a pair of silver heels and a light blue trench coat. Serenity put some make-up in a small make up bag along with a hairbrush and a hair tire and placed them in the bag.

Serenity set the bag on the table by her door then went back into her closet to change for work.

"Serenity! Are you in here?"

"I am in the closet Casey!"

Casey came to the door of the closet.

"You know I am surprised that I haven't gotten lost in my closet yet."

"Me too."

"Shut up!" Casey tried to look offended, it didn't work. "Anyways what it with the bag by the door?"

"Just some things I am taking with me to work."

"Oh." Casey went back over to the table and opened the bag "My this is a nice dress. Why are you taking it to work?"

"Because Seto is taking me to dinner tonight."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I am assuming it is a nice place because he told me to bring something nice to change into at work."

"Cool!" Casey folded the dress and placed it back in the bag.

"Well I better get going." Serenity came out of her closet wearing a dark blue three-quarter-length v-neck shirt, a black skirt and her black boots. "I will see you later tonight. Oh and try not to annoy Joey. Grandma Taka says she doesn't want to have to rescue anyone from the closet again."

"He started it!"

"Casey."

"Fine." Casey stuck her tongue out

"Lovely. See you later."

(Kaiba Corp)

Serenity sat finishing up the files for the company in Australia. She had to make sure the contracts were all signed, the papers were in the right order and several other important but boring details. Seto was on the phone, once again, with the company in Australia. He had been on the phone with them for over two hours.

Serenity put the files in a neat pile that were to go Seto when he was finished with his phone conference. Serenity glanced at the clock on her desk it read 6:00pm.

'I wonder when he'll be done. I was really looking forward to our first date.'

Serenity sighed then went back to work.

Beep…beep…beep

"Yes."

"I should be off the phone in about ten minutes. This idiot doesn't seem to understand a thing about business. How he has managed to run a company this long is still a mystery to me. Anyways you can go ahead and get ready I should be out there in a little bit."

"Alright." Serenity added "And here I thought you would be asking me for some more files."

"Funny."

Serenity pressed the disconnect button, grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Serenity came back out to see Seto sitting in her chair waiting for her.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

Seto turned around and his mouth dropped "You look beautiful"

Serenity had her hair pulled back into a half ponytail with a few stands of hair framing her face. She had put on some lip-gloss and some glitter on her eyes, but the most stunning part was her dress. It was so simple yet so beautiful and it fit her perfectly.

"Are you going to sit there and stare or are we going to go to dinner." Serenity smirked

Seto stood up and walked over to her. Serenity noticed he hadn't really changed his cloths, just his trench coat. Since he wore black all the time simply switching from his normal white trench coat to an all black one made him look dressed up.

"You know it is not fair."

"What?" Seto looked puzzled

"I had to change my whole outfit and all you had to do was switch coats."

Seto just laughed

"So where are we going?" Serenity asked as they walked into the elevator

"It's a surprise."

(20 minutes later)

Seto's limo pulled up behind a large building.

"Here we are."

"And where is here?" Serenity couldn't figure out if he was joking or serious

"You will see."

Seto led Serenity to what seemed to be the back door of the building and knocked on the door. An elderly man wearing a traditional Japanese garment opened the door.

"Good evening and welcome Mr. Kaiba." The man gave them a friendly smile and bowed them in. Seto and Serenity walked into the receiving area of the restaurant, which was decorated like a high-class restaurant from the old days of Japan, it was beautiful. "You normal dinning room is ready."

Seto simply nodded and they followed the elderly man down a hall with several doors. The elderly man lead them to the very end of the hall then opened a sliding door. He bowed Seto and Serenity into the room.

"Your usual order will be ready shortly Mr. Kaiba. Shall I bring you some tea and miso soup while you wait."

"Yes."

The elderly man bowed as he exited the room.

The room was decorated in the fashion as the rest of the restaurant. There was even a small water fountain in far corner of the room. There was a table in the center of the room with mats to sit on.

"I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and ordered ahead of time."

"Not at all. It saves us the time, which we don't have much of." Serenity gave him a little smile

Seto helped Serenity with her coat hanging both her coat and his on the coat hangers buy the door. Then they both removed their shoes and placed them by the door before sitting down. Serenity continued to admire the room, but Seto looked like he had no idea what to say or do next.

"I hope you liked what I ordered. Mokuba and I have it all the time when we came here."

"What is this place anyways?"

"It is called The Sushi House. It is a very nice restaurant. Out front is the main restaurant, but back here are the privet dinning rooms. I use them when I have business meetings or when Mokuba and I don't want to be bothered."

"It is very pretty. I can't wait to try the food!" Serenity smiled

The elderly man came in again with their miso soup and tea then left.

Seto gave no reply and it was all Serenity could do to keep from laughing at him. It was obvious that the 'Great Seto Kaiba' didn't go on dates or at least that many. Seto was very quite and looked nervous.

"So how long have you been the CEO of Kaiba Corp?" Serenity decided to break the silence buy talking about Kaiba Corp. It wasn't the best topic for a date, but hey it was a start.

"Going on four years now."

"Wow! So you started when you were about 15 then."

"Pretty much. Gozaburo, that was my stepfather, um…died and there was no one else so I just took over. It may seem soon considering that I was only 15, but I was going to take it over anyways soon."

"I got into computes only threes years ago. I didn't realize I was that good with them until my computer teacher suggested that I intern at Graphic Industries. Well you know the rest of the story."

Seto laughed, "Yeah I won you." Serenity gave him a-you-wish-look then laughed "So how come you went to New York after Battle City?"

"Joey and my parents divorced when I was about three years old. My mother got me and our father kept Joey. After Battle City my mother got a job offer in New York and she took it. I had no choice but to go with her. I am happy I went, but I missed everybody."

Once again silence

"So…um…I heard you and Mokuba were in the Orphanage before you went to live with Gozaburo?" Serenity didn't exactly meet his eyes as she asked the question

"You heard right." Seto took a sip of his tea, "Mokuba and I were there for about two years before we went to live with Gozaburo Kaiba."

Seto said nothing more on the subject and Serenity decided that it would be best not to press the subject. She realized that although Seto may have admitted his feelings for her, which in itself to a lot to do, he would not open up to her that quickly about his personal life.

The elderly man and a younger woman in a beautiful kimono brought their food then left without saying a word.

Serenity and Seto ate most of their meal in silence. Seto didn't know what to say and Serenity was out of ideas for starting conversations that would be easy for Seto to answer besides business questions.

Finally Seto broke the silence, "How are your dueling skills?"

"Excuse me?" Serenity hadn't heard the question

"How are your dueling skills?" Seto repeated

"Pretty good I guess. I learned the basics while I was in New York. It was surprisingly popular in the States. And on occasions I have been taking lessons from Yugi and his Grandfather. I've dueled Yugi twice and I came close to beating him each time, but I highly doubt I ever will." Serenity gave a slight shrug, "Why do you ask?"

"I am planning to host another Dueling Tournament. Battle City Two: Return to Battle City."

"I see, but what does that have to do with me besides more paper work?"

"I want you to participate in it." Seto stated then added quickly "If that is all right with you."

"I don't know if I am good enough, but why not."

They finished the rest of their meal in silence.

Seto paid the bill then they put their shoes and coats back on and left the room.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Kaiba. Both of you have a lovely evening." The elderly man bowed them out the door.

The limo was waiting for them; Seto opened the door for Serenity then got in after her. The ride home was just as quite as the meal. Serenity laughed to herself it was just so funny that for once Seto was lost for words. All it took was a date.

They entered Kaiba Corp through the side entrance passing by the business main entrance then took the only elevator that lead up to Seto's office. Very few people had access to the elevator, Serenity being one of them.

Serenity leaned against the rail as she watched the numbers for the floors change. It was going to take a lot to get Seto to open up to her, but the question was how to do it.

"We are almost there." Seto stated out of nowhere

"Yep. Unless the numbers are wrong." Serenity laughed

"Well if I am not mistaken dates end with a kiss at the door." A smile played on his lips

Serenity straightened up, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Well this isn't exactly my house otherwise you would be correct."

"Yes, but I am Seto Kaiba and I make to rules." Seto wrapped one arm around Serenity waist pulling her closer to him and kissing her gently on the lips. Serenity wrapped her arms around Seto's neck as the bell on the elevator chimed indicating that it had reached Seto's office, neither of them took any notice.

The elevator door slowly slide open for some one on the other side to get on, that some one being Jake. Jake was re-reading some files he had been getting ready from Mr. Thomson to give to Kaiba. But when he had go to Kaiba' office no one was there so he left.

The chime from the altered Jake that it was there, but he still did not look up until the doors opened. When they did he got such a shock that he dropped the files and they went everywhere. Jake knew that Serenity liked Kaiba, but that didn't stop him from liking her and hoping that the whole thing with Kaiba was just a bad dream.

The sound of several files hitting to floor caused Seto and Serenity to pull away from each other. Seto glared at Jake, however, Jake didn't notice he was looking at Serenity. Serenity did not meet Jake's eyes. She stood there with her head slightly bowed biting her lip.

"Sorry." Jake mumbled

Seto, seeing how uncomfortable Serenity was, took Serenity's hand, looked Jake straight in the eyes and said "Move."

Jake stepped aside and watched as Serenity and Seto walked into the office then bent down to pick up the files.

Once in the office Serenity grabbed her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry our date couldn't last longer." She heard Seto say

"That is alright. I had fun and besides we have to keep a low profile." Nothing more was said.

(Friday Night: 5:30)

Serenity sat at her desk finishing her homework for the weekend so she would be able to go out with the girls on Saturday and have a free day Sunday. Seto had let her off early because he had to go to a meeting at City Hall so there would be nothing for her to do.

At the moment she was working on her calculus homework. She hated the class, it wasn't that it was hard but it was boring and math was not her favorite subject.

'Why on earth did I take this subject? Oh yeah so I don't have to worry about it for college. Still…'

"SEE YOU LATER SERENITY!!!!" Casey bellowed from the hall

"Huh?" Serenity got up from her desk 'I didn't know Casey was going anywhere.' Serenity opened her bedroom door and stuck her head out into the hall "Where are you going Casey!?!"

"I have a date!" Casey yelled back from half way down the hall

"With who?" Serenity asked with a teasing voice as she stepped out into the hall

"Duke." Casey turned red

"Figures." Serenity smirked "It would explain why you are 'dressed up'. Casey was wearing a pair of black fitted pants instead of her loose-fitting ones, black boots, a black shirt with a little cat made of fake jewels on it and a baby blue puffy vest. She had done her make-up and was wearing shimmering blue eye shadow and lip-gloss

Ding…dong…ding…dong…

"I better get going." Casey walked down the stairs and Serenity followed behind her. Casey opened the front door and Duke stood there smiling.

"See you later Seren!"

"Bye! Have fun!" Serenity closed the door laughing, "I wonder if he can handle her?"

"Hey where did Casey go?" Joey asked coming out of the kitchen

"Out on a date." Serenity continued up the stairs

"With Duke."

"Well at least she'll be out of my hair for a few hours."

"You know you love her like another sister." Serenity smiled then headed up the stairs

"Hey Seren?"

"Yeah. You wanna go get some pizza and just hang out together? We really haven't gotten to just hang out since you got your 'job'."

"I would love to. Let me just go grab my coat."

(Domino Pizza Parlor)

Serenity waited at the table while Joey went and placed the order for their pizza. She was so happy that she was finally getting to spend some alone time with her brother. Ever since she had been forced into working for Seto she had not been able to spend anytime with her brother, she was lucky that she was even keeping up in school.

The one thing she wasn't letting on, though, was that she was no longer doing her schoolwork to her normal standards. Serenity knew that her teachers had noticed and was thankful that they had not said anything. Serenity was also worried about her health she had not been feeling good lately, but she didn't want to say anything.

'I let my stupid pride get in the way of everything! I never used to have this problem at least not until I moved to New York. I shouldn't work so hard, but I don't want to let anybody down.'

"Serenity?" Joey interrupted her thoughts

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You've got this weird look on your face."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired. Long week at work."

"That jerk should a least know better then to make you work so long. Then again it is Kaiba and h is heart less." Joey had a look of pure hatred on his face

"Yeah I know." Serenity sighed 'If he ever finds out about Seto and I it is going to kill him. But I can't keep it hidden forever. The truth has a nasty way of coming out.'

"I don't think I have ever met someone so arrogant, so full of himself. And they way he thinks that the whole world should bow down to him and be at his beckon call is disgusting!"

"Joey I know! I see the guy everyday! Could we talk about something else please?"

"Sorry sis."

"It's okay. Now tell me about this new job you got. Where is it?"

"Actually it is right here!" Joey said with a big grin

"You work here?"

"Yeah. I'm the new bus boy, but I am also taking lessons from the chef on making pizza. What more could I ask for? The guy is the best in whole city." This was true. The Domino Pizza Parlor's chef was known through out the city as the best pizza chef.

"That is great! But how did you manage to get lessons?"

"I was here late one night with the guys and Tristan was asking me if I could have any job what would I want to do. I said make pizza considering I am the foremost authority on pizza…"

"Yeah considering how much you eat." Laughed Serenity

"Hey who's telling the story here?"

"Sorry! Please continue."

"Thank you. So anyways the chef was still hear and heard our conversation. He came over to me and asked, 'So I hear you are the foremost authority on pizza, huh? How would you like to try your hand at making a pizza?' Of course I accepted not questions asked. When I was done he said that my pizza tasted great, but I still had a thing or two left to learn. So he hired me as the new busboy and gives me lessons after work."

"Joey that is great!"

"Yeah I figure once I am out of high school I will go to a Culinary Arts school and continue to prefect my cooking skills. I mean I love food so what better career for me the a world class chef!"

"That is great Joey!" Serenity was so happy that Joey was finally starting to take life after high school serious

Serenity and Joey ate their pizza while Joey continued to explain his plans for the future. Serenity wondered what had brought on this sudden interest in planning a future. Thinking back she remembered that Joey and Mai had been together basically throughout high school and it didn't look like they were going to break up anytime soon, which would explain why Joey was actually planning for the future.

(Serenity's House: 9:30)

"Yeah he told me about the job at the Pizza Parlor and I think it is great." Serenity said into her phone

"Well all I can say is it is a defiantly an improvement." Mai answered back

"You know it is all your fault to. He wants to impress you."

Mai laughed, "Duh I know that!"

"In all seriousness I think that Joey just might ask you to marry him in after college if you two are still together."

"Well I should hope so! Anyways enough about me, have you decided who you would rather date? Duke or Tristan?"

"Neither, but Duke is taken."

"Excuse me? By who?"

"Casey. They went on their first date tonight."

"Wow. Do you really think Duke can handle her? I mean she is a ball of fire and not like you I mean a crazy one."

"I think he will be just fine."

"HEY SERENITY COME HERE QUICK!!!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs as he burst through her bedroom doors

"Joey! Can't you see I am on the phone!?!"

"You can call whoever that is back! Duke and Casey just got back and they are swapping spit on the front porch! I am going to get my video camera!"

"Uh Seren? What is going on?"

"Duke and Casey just got back from their date and are kissing on the front porch. I have to go. I owe Casey for something and this is the perfect time to get back at her!"

"What did she do?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Bye."

"Wait…" Serenity hung up and ran to Joey's room which over looked the front of the house.

"Joey be quiet or they will here you." Serenity whispered as she walked in

Serenity quietly walked over to the window and looked down and sure enough Casey and Duke were standing on the front porch completely lost in their kiss. Duke had his arms wrapped around Casey's waist and Casey had her arms around his neck. Serenity smiles one of her rare mischievous smiles.

"OOOOOooooOOOO!!!! Go Casey!" Casey and Duke pulled apart

Casey and Duke looked up to see Serenity looking down from the window with a smug look on her face. Joey was leaning out the window behind her.

"GET A ROOM!!" He yelled at Duke

Casey smirked "Well mine is just upstairs."

"NO!!! EW!!! THAT IS RIGHT NEXT TO MINE!!!

"Okay sure." Duke said with a smile

"Wait a minute it is the first date! YOU DIDN'T THINK I WAS SERIOUS DID YOU!" Casey gave a sarcastic laugh, "I was joking! I'm not that easy! I'm FAR from it!"

"Nooo I…I knew you were joking." Looks a little embarrassed

"Yeah sure." Casey gave him a your-cute-when-your-embarrassed-smile

"Anyways I don't get why you would want to date her Duke." Joey yelled still holding his camera

"Now if you don't mind I have a certain dog to mutilate." Casey said this in her best sweet and innocent voice but Duke could her the venom in it.

"Have fun." Duke kissed Casey on the cheek

Casey looked up at the window and locked eyes with Joey "YOU ARE SO DEAD MUTT!!"

Casey ran into the house and Duke walked away laughing.

"Serenity go back to your room." Joey said while practically shoving Serenity out the door.

"Why?"

"Because I am barricading this room and if you don't get out you will be in here for awhile." Joey started pulling his desk over to his door

"Fine, but I will warn you right now, Casey will get in here one way or another."

"FINE!!! JUST HURRY UP AND GET OUT!!!!! I CAN HEAR HER COMING UP THE STAIRS!!!!"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD JOEY!!!" Casey was at least half way there

Serenity walked back to her room laughing as she heard the lock click on Joey's bedroom door. Hadn't he learned by now that no place was safe from Casey when she was out to get someone?

Serenity turned her music up so that she could not hear all the noise Casey was making well trying to and breaking into Joey's room. The occasional 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!' broke through the music but that was about it.

An hour later, when things appeared to have quieted down, Serenity went out into the hallway to assess the damage. There was no sign of damage in the hall, but Joey's room was a different story. Serenity made her way into his room climbing over the, now debris of the storm, that he had tried to use to blockade his door.

There was no sign of Joey in the room, but a faint noise was coming from his closet. Serenity walked over to his closet door. She turned on the light as she opened the door, peering inside she could see no sign of anyone, but now the noise was coming from behind her.

Serenity turned around to see Joey hanging on the back of his closet door with a hanger through his shirt. His mouth taped shut and his hands were taped together. Serenity couldn't help but laugh as she helped Joey down.

"Now this is going to hurt." Serenity pulled the tape off Joey's mouth

"OOOOUUUCCCCHHH!!!!!"

"Hey I warned you."

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DO THAT!?!?"

"Because what you said rubbed her the wrong way. And that is why I didn't stop her, because you should not have said that." There was no pity in her voice

"Whatever." Joey finished taking the tape off his hands

Serenity just shook her head and left.

(Wednesday Evening: Kaiba Corp)

Serenity had been at her wits-end all day. The phone calls would not stop and the paper work was almost to the ceiling. Then there were the people coming in and out of the office all day seeing to details about Battle City 2. She hadn't even had a break the whole afternoon or evening. Mokuba had been kind enough go get both Serenity and Seto dinner so they at least wouldn't starve to death.

Serenity glanced at her desk clock, which read ten o'clock, and sighed. She was finally half way through the enormous stack of paper in front of her.

"Serenity?"

"Yeah." Seto came out of his office

"Are you finished with the city permit papers?"

"Almost, but they ask the stupidest questions know to man. I should be done with them before midnight hopefully." Serenity let another sigh escape from her lips

"Serenity why don't you go home. You have been working hard all this week and staying well past one every night. Go home and get some sleep I will finish the permit papers."

"Are you done with compiling the date for all the Duelist you want to invite to be in Battle City 2?"

"Not even close."

"Then it is settled. I will finish what I need to of the permit paper and you are going to get back into that office and finish researching Duelist rankings or whatever it is you are looking for."

"Fine." Seto shook his head and went back into his office

(One hour later)

Seto came back out of his office to check on Serenity's progress with the permit, but he didn't see her anywhere. First he thought she had gone home but when he got closer to her desk he saw that she had just fallen asleep.

Serenity had fallen asleep on top of the files. Her head was resting on her left arm that was stretched out in front of her. Her right arm was still in its writing position her fingers still clasping the pen she had been using. Several strands of her auburn hair that had fallen into her face were gently rising and falling as she breathed.

Seto smirked' "She should have gone home when I told her to." Now the question was what to do with her

Seto considered waking her up he knew that when it was to late for her to make the half an hour drive home that she went to Mika's apartment. However, he decided against it. If she was tired enough to fall asleep at office she would never make it to Mika's. His mind was made up.

Gently Seto lifted Serenity off her chair. He placed one hand behind her back and the other under her knees letting her head rest against his chest. Then he proceeded to carry her bridal style into his office.

Seto walked slowly back into his office then to the couch at the far end of his office. Carefully he laid Serenity on the couch hoping not to wake her up. Then again he was good at this considering the number of times he had placed a sleeping Mokuba on the very same couch. Lastly, as he had always done with Mokuba, he removed his trench coat gently draping it over Serenity's sleeping form.

Seto watched for a moment as Serenity shifted in her sleep and mumbled something that he could not make out. Seto walked over to the wall flipping the light switch off leaving only the glow from his desk lamp to light the room.

Seto sat down at his desk and began the tedious task of separating the real Duelist from the wannabes. Within an hour he was asleep.

(Next Morning)

Serenity woke up the next morning to warm sunlight on her face. Rising her hand over her eyes, so the sunlight would not hurt them, she let her eyes flutter open. She turned her head to the side letting her eyes adjust to the lighting of the room.

Once her she was able to see clearly she slowly sat up. As she did Serenity felt something fall off her and onto the floor. Reaching down she picked the white marital up off the floor. Unfolding it Serenity realized that it was Seto's trench coat. Bewildered she looked around to see where she was. With a slight shock she realized that she had been sleeping on the couch in Seto's office, but how did she get there?

Looking around the room once more Serenity spotted Seto sleeping soundly on his desk. For once he actually looked peaceful and at rest. Serenity spotted the digital clock on Seto's desk it read 5:59am. Serenity figured she had better wake him, but there was no need.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!

The clock had changed to 6:00am and the alarm sounded. Seto jumped about a foot off his chair then reached for the alarm clock. Sleepy eyed he completely missed the alarm clock and fell out of his chair. Trying to stop himself from falling Seto tried to grab the desk, but instead got a hand full of files and ended up taking them with him.

"Damn." Seto said while rubbing his temples

"Morning sleepy head." Serenity couldn't help but laugh

Seto glared at her then laughed himself; Serenity though he looked so cute with his hair all messed up.

"So did you sleep well?" Seto asked standing up and gathering his files

"Yeah considering I slept on a couch."

"Well I wasn't about to wake you up so what else could I do. Besides I told you to go home."

"Yeah well I better call Mika and see if it is okay for me to come over and change. I keep a spare uniform at her apartment." Serenity walked out of Seto's office to get her cell phone out of her purse.

"Is she even up this early?" Seto asked leaning against the door

"I don't think she does." Serenity said placing her phone back in her purse

"Why don't we get some breakfast then you can call her. I'll call down to the cafeteria and have something sent up."

"The cafeteria?"

"You forget Serenity my cafeteria is as good as a five star restaurant. I only accept the best!"

"Good point."

Seto went back into this office and phone the cafeteria with his order. Well Seto was ordering Serenity grabbed her brush out of her purse and went to the bathroom. Serenity quickly brushed her hair then went back to the office.

Seto was sitting at his desk trying to get the work done that he didn't finish last night.

"Why don't you take a break?"

"Because I have work to do."

Serenity walked over to Seto's desk, grabbed his laptop, hit the save button, then closed it.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Making you take a brake."

"Fine."

A few moments later their food arrived. Seto had ordered pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee and orange juice. There was enough for at least four people. They ate their meal in silence simply enjoying a relaxing breakfast, especially Seto.

Once they had finished eating it was almost 6:30. Serenity got her cell phone out of her purse and called Mika.

"Hello?" Came a very tired voice

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, but what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could come over and talk a shower and get my extra uniform?"

"Why?"

"I fell asleep at the office."

"YOU WHAT!?!"

"Don't shout! I can hear you just fine. Anyways I was working on some files and just fell asleep."

"Yeah sure. So what really happened?" Mika's voice was extremely sarcastic

"MIKA MIYAGAWA GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!!!"

"Whoa take a chill pill I was kidding!" Mika was doing her best not to laugh

"So is it okay if I come over or not?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will be there in ten minutes. And no more smart remarks."

"Fine. Bye."

Serenity put her phone back in her purse and grabbed her things.

"Hey Seto." Serenity said walking to the office door, "I am going to head to Mika's place so I don't cut it too close with time. So see you at school."

"Okay then." Seto was back to work on his computer. Serenity just shrugged and walked out the door.

(That Afternoon: After Gym Class)

"Hey Serenity!" Mai yelled from the door of locker room

"Yeah!"

"The girls and I are going to had to lunch! Are you coming!?!"

"I will catch up with you guys!"

"Okay!"

Serenity finished drying and brushing her hair and placed it in a bun. Lastly she reapplied her make-up, gathered her things and left the locker room.

It was weird how quiet it was when no one was in the gym and the only noise came from the fans. Serenity sighed leaning against the wall. Mai, Casey and Tea had been happily chattering away about their boyfriends and how much fun they had on their last dates. Serenity had wished she could have joined in on the fun.

It had been a two weeks since Seto and her had finally admitted that they liked each other, but it was hard to keep it a secret. Only the thought of how Joey would react and all the press hounding her 24/7 kept her mouth shut.

A swishing noise brought Serenity back to reality. Serenity looked around to see who was there, but no one was insight. The only thing that was moving was the door to the boy's locker room swinging back and forth. Serenity just shrugged her shoulders as she started down the hall.

"And where do you think you're going?" Came a sly and sarcastic voice

"Oh no! I have a stocker! I Guess I should be afraid!" Serenity in a sarcastic, scared, ditzy voice

"You should be."

"Yeah right." Serenity started walking down the hall again

"Oh no you don't!"

There was a quick swish of a coat and in a split second Serenity found herself up against the wall staring into Seto's smirking face.

"I should have known." Said sarcastically

"Yeah you should have." Seto leaned down and kissed Serenity

(Outside: At the same time Serenity came out of the locker room)

Mika, Casey, Mai and Tea walked across the football field towards the high school.

"Hey have you guys noticed that Serenity has been acting odd lately?" Tea asked the girls

"How so?" Asked Mika

"While she always seems happy. And she is always smiling. I mean more then normal."

"Maybe she has a crush or a boyfriend." Exclaimed Mai

"I wouldn't say that in front of Joey he would flip." Interjected Mika

"Yeah, but is would be so funny." Said Casey

"Anyways, Mai you are joining us tonight?" Asked Tea

"For what?"

"To study for the math test." Said Mika

"Oh yeah! I just have to call my boss and tell him I won't be there." Mai went to get her phone out of her purse "Damn! Uh I left my purse in the locker room. I'll meet you guys in the lunchroom."

Mai walked quickly back to the gym and was surprised to find that no one was there. Surely Serenity was still here; maybe she was in the locker room still.

As Mai turned the corner into the hall she had to quickly stop and cover her mouth to keep her gasp from being heard. There were two people making out in the hall. Quietly Mai backed around the corner and poked her head out. She recognized the two people the guy was Seto Kaiba and the girl was Serenity Wheeler.

'This has to be a mistake.' Thought Mai 'She would never…not with Kaiba…but there is no mistake that is Serenity.'

Serenity placed her hands on Seto's chest and gently pushed him away.

"I have to go now or they will come back looking for me."

"Alright. I will see you later then."

Seto gave Serenity one last kiss on the cheek before turning to go. Mai quickly ran back to the entrance acting as if she had just walked in just as Kaiba came around the corner. Kaiba passed right by her without saying a word or any indications that she was even there.

"Mai? What are you doing here? I though you were at lunch." Serenity asked slightly confused

"I left my purse in the locker room. If you'll wait a moment I'll go get it and we can walk back together."

"Okay."

Serenity waited by the entrance for Mai to get back. After a few minutes Mai came back out and they headed back to the school. They walked silence until Mai decided to figures out what was going on.

"Serenity?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you hiding?"

"What do you mean what am I hiding? I'm not hiding anything." Serenity started to get nerves 'Did she see us?'

"Why were you still in the gym?"

"I couldn't find my necklace. I looked all over the locker room for it and off all the stupid things it turned out to be in my purse." Serenity gave a slight laugh

"That's a lie and you know it." Mai said grabbing Serenity's arm "Now what were you really doing?"

"I was looking for my necklace. What else would I be doing?" Serenity freed her arm from Mai's grip

"Making out with Kaiba." Serenity stopped dead, "Don't try to lie to me. I saw you two in the hall you had your arms around his neck."

"Mai you can't tell anyone about this! Especially Joey he would kill me!" Serenity was pleading with Mai

"Serenity I would never do that. I may like to gossip a little, but I would never betray a friend. Does any one else know?"

"Just Casey and Mika."

"That figures I am just surprised that Casey has not spilled the beans."

"She would never do that."

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Officially about a little more then two weeks."

Mai just laughed and the two girls walked back to the high school in silence. Serenity just prayed that Mai would keep her word and not tell anybody.

(There you go!!! Chapter Nine is finished!!! So do you guys think that Mai will be able to keep Serenity's 'little' secret or will she tell Joey? You will just have to wait to find out! Don't forget to review PLEASE!!!!)

(Blooper)

(Director): Okay lets take it from 'If I am not mistaken…'

(Helper 1): Act 9, Scene 8, Take 60

(Director): AND ACTION!!!!

"Well if I am not mistaken dates end with a kiss at the door." A smile played on his lips

Serenity straightened up, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Well this isn't exactly my house otherwise you would be correct."

"Yes, but I am Seto Kaiba and I make to rules." Seto wrapped one arm around Serenity waist pulling her closer to him and kissing her gently on the lips. Serenity wrapped her arms around Seto's neck as the bell on the elevator chimed indicating that it had reached Seto's office, neither of them took any notice.

The elevator door slowly slide open for some one on the other side to get on, that some one being Jake. Jake was re-reading some files he had been getting ready from Mr. Thomson to give to Kaiba. But when he had go to Kaiba' office no one was there so he left.

The chime from the altered Jake that it was there, but he still did not look up until the doors opened. When they did he got such a shock that he dropped the files and they went everywhere. Jake knew that Serenity liked Kaiba, but that didn't stop him from liking her and hoping that the whole thing with Kaiba was just a bad dream.

The sound of several files hitting to floor caused Seto and Serenity to pull away from each other.

/Serenity and Seto turned around to face Jake like the script said but instead…./

(Jake all of the GI employees): SURPRISE!!!!!! /Pulls out cans and began to spray Serenity and Seto/

(Serenity): AHHHHH!!! WHAT IS THIS STUFF!!! /Was covered from head to toe in silly string/ OH NO!!! THIS STUFF IS A PAIN TO GET OUT OF HAIR!!!! /Serenity tried to pull some out of her hair, but it wouldn't come/ JAKE YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!! /Serenity chases Jake from the building/

(Jake): I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!! /Came Jake's voice through the doorway/

(Director): CUT!!! CUT!!!! /Trying not to laugh at the fact Jake was screaming like a little girl/

(Helper 2): Um Director sir? Shouldn't we got make sure she doesn't kill him?

(Director): Nope I needed some entertainment today. /Just starts laughing/

(Helper 2): /Shrugs and goes back to work/


	10. Chapter Ten: Don't Hate Me Brother

(Okay, okay! I know you all want to kill me but I am soooo sorry! I have a list three miles long of why I haven't updated but I will give you the three biggest reasons. (1) Homework and lots of it (2) Arm injury that keep me from writing for week (3) and the biggest reason of all this was a very critical chapter and I wanted to get everything just right or at least close to it. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. R & R PLEASE!)

My little Thank you list (well it is not that little):

Cat2Fat900: Welcome to my thank you list! Here is the update you requested!

StoryRater23: Welcome to my thank you list! And all I can say in response to your review is: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how happy it made me!

Mistyshadows23: Welcome to my thank you list! Okay here is the next chapter, just don't die on me!

Merissala: Welcome to my thank you list! You will just have to wait and see what Mai does.

Meangirl101: Welcome to my thank you list! This is my longest chapter yet so I hope you like it!

Twilight eyes 8120: Welcome to my thank you list! Okay, okay! I know I don't update as fast as you, but you must have a lot of free time! Maybe…anyways I am so happy you like my story and thank you for the grammar tips. I defiantly made sure to watch out for the little things although I still might have missed a few. I appreciate it when my readers point out my mistakes so I can fix them and I promise you I won't use 'bridle style' anymore! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Snowflake: Welcome to my thank you list! And thank you!

Psygirl07: Hey! Took you long enough! Lol! Anyways leave it to you to pick out that small detail! I decided to make my own rating system…not really I just didn't know that! Anyways lets see if you can review faster this time. See you at Sakura-Con!

Blackwydowspyder: Welcome to my thank you list! Here is the update!

Nina: Welcome to my thank you list! Here is the update!

GoldenStar: Jake would scream like a girl poor guy just gets picked on…oh well it is funny! Joey and Casey scenes are always funny to write and I have more of them in store. Casey is kind of like my comical relief because she is so funny. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter

Pinkbutterfly9000: Welcome to my thank you list! You will just have to see what Mai does.

KIRZTY: Welcome to my thank you list! You should enjoy this chapter!

Court12: Thanks a bunch! Enjoy!

RiterAnonymou: Hey when you are stuck with some one everyday you are either going to love them or kill them. So I had Serenity fall in love with him. If I didn't there would be no story and that would so suck!

Mystic-Fae: I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long! Here is the new chapter!

SetoxSerenity-4ever: Here is the update!

Alannastar: Thank you so much and here is the new chapter!

Mew Inu: Seto would never do that! Okay I don't get why every thinks he is such a pervert! I mean he may be a guy but he does have some dignity! Anyways you will just have to read the chapter to see what Mai does.

Coffee-time: Are you sure b/c Jake could use a girlfriend! Lol!

Kisara-san: Welcome to my thank you list! The next one is coming out…NOW!

StarWolf4: Here is the update!

Sorceress Vanessa: I watch a lot of chick flicks with my friends and my mother…they are all romantics. That is how I get my ideas. Thank you!

Yamiko Yakou: Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'Overprotected' so you can't sue me:P

_(Spoken:) I need time, time (Love)_

_Joy (Joy) I need space (Love)_

_No, I need me (Action)_

_Say hello to the girl that I am_

_You're gonna have to see through my perspective_

_I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am_

_And I don't wanna be so damn protected_

_There must be another way_

_'Cause I believe in Taking chances_

_But who am I to say_

_What a girl is to do? God I need some answers_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel but my life has been so overprotected_

_I tell 'em what I like what I want_

_And what I don't_

_But every time I do I stand corrected_

_Things that I've been told_

_I can't believe what I hear about the world_

_I realize I'm overprotected_

_There must be another way_

_'Cause I believe in takin chances_

_But who am I to say what a girl is to do_

_God I need some answers_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel _

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_I need time, Love_

_I need space (this is it)_

_I don't need nobody telling me_

_Just what I wanna what I want what, what_

_I'm gonna (I need) do about my destiny_

_I say no, no, nobody's just tellin me_

_Just what I wanna (do, do)_

_I'm so fed up with people_

_Telling me to be someone else but me (action)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_I don't need nobody telling me_

_Just what I wanna what I want, what, what_

_I'm gonna do about my destiny_

_I say no nobody's just tellin me_

_Just what I wanna (do, do)_

_I'm so fed up with people_

_Telling me to be someone else but me (action)_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel _

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_Britney Spears 'Overprotected'_

Chapter 10: Don't Hate Me Brother

Serenity sat at her desk typing up a report for school. Seto hadn't been at the office when she got there, nor had he left any instructions for her and since she finished all of last nights work she didn't know what to do. Casey sat on the very end of Serenity's desk flipping her switchblade open and closed, board out of her mind.

"Serenity there is absolutely nothing to do!"

"I told you not to come today, but you insisted. Why don't you just work on your homework?"

"Because homework is boring and evil."

"You think everything is evil."

"Yeah well homework _is_ evil."

"Casey for crying out loud either find something to do or…" The doors to Seto's lobby opened and several men in military uniforms walked in.

"Mr. Kaiba I am very interested to see what your design plans are for the virtual training."

A tall graying man wearing an America military suit walked in followed by an English general, Japanese general, and several other military men. Seto brought put the rear. The American man noticed Casey sitting on the desk and gave her an odd look.

"That can't be little Casey Davenport!" Casey's head shot up

"Uncle Matthews?" Casey's father and General or Uncle Matthews had been best friends since they were little boys. In fact they were more like brothers so General Matthews insisted that Casey call him Uncle.

"It is little Casey!"

Seto stood in utter shock as General Matthews gave Casey a big bear hug.

"Casey Davenport what are you doing in Domino Japan, not to mention Mr. Kaiba's office."

"I am here as an exchange student. I am staying with Serenity Wheeler. You remember her, right?"

"You mean shy Serenity?"

"Yep that would be her." Casey nodded her head back at Serenity who came around the desk.

"Hello General Matthews." Serenity shook his hand

"I see you aren't so shy anymore."

"No sir. Living in New York cured that fast."

Casey butted in "Yeah and with a little bit of training on my part."

General Matthews chuckled, "Well what are you doing here?"

"I work as Mr. Kaiba's secretary."

"Mr. Kaiba how on earth did you end up with such a sweet girl for a secretary?"

"Well you see Uncle Matthews," Casey piped in "Mr. Kaiba dueled Seren…" Serenity hand shot up over Casey's mouth so fast that she almost knocked Casey over.

"Actually, sir, I have been wanting to get into the computer graphics business for awhile now. My Grandfather, Hiroshi Ichigawa, offered me a job at his company, but I wanted to work my way up the latter not have the job handed to me. So I interviewed with Mr. Kaiba and he agreed to take me on as his secretary for the time being to see how efficient my work is. That is how I ended up here."

"Well all I can say is you are one lucky CEO Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes she keeps things running smoothly." Seto said off handedly "Now, gentlemen, if you will just follow Miss Wheeler into the boardroom I will be in shortly."

Serenity smiled and motioned for the men to follow her while Seto went into the file room. Serenity came back out of the room to find Seto and Casey fighting.

"How dare you try to ruin my business deal!"

"Like they would have believed me! Besides I was taught always to tell the truth!"

"You were deliberately trying to humiliate me!"

"And your point is?"

"Why you little…."

"That is enough!" Seto and Casey turned to see Serenity standing In front of them with her hands on her hips, "If you don't stop it they _will_ hear you and then you will be in trouble."

Seto gave Casey one of his evil glares then walked over to Serenity

"Thanks for saving me back there." He gently kissed her on the lips then headed towards the boardroom

"Kaiba!" Casey yelled after him

"What!"

"Lipstick" Casey handed him a tissue. Seto quickly wiped the lipstick off his lips.

"Kaiba!"

"WHAT!"

"Files." Casey held out his files looking like she could cry. Seto snatched the files out of Casey's hands "What am I the plague?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Casey gave him a look as if she we about to start balling, but he ignored her and walked into the boardroom

"That wasn't nice."

"At least he didn't answer your question."

"Yeah sure side with your boyfriend."

Serenity laughed and went off to get the tea and coffee for the generals.

(Later that week before school)

"SERENITY! SERENITY! I HAVE A BRILLANTE BEYOND BRILLENT IDEA!" Casey came bursting through Serenity's bedroom door just as Serenity was coming out of the bathroom from getting dressed.

"Casey? What are you doing in here?"

"LIKE I SAID I HAVE BRILLANT BEYOND BRILLANT IDEA!"

"Okay, okay just don't yell so loud." Serenity said rubbing her ears "So what is this brilliant beyond brilliant idea?"

"You know how you, Mai, and myself have boyfriends?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well Mika doesn't. So I am going to set her up on a blind date today at lunch."

"With who?" Serenity ask skeptically

"Tristan Taylor! Who else."

"WHAT! You have to be joking! Mika doesn't like Tristan! In fact she can barely tolerate him!"

"So you couldn't stand Kaiba at first and now you two make-out every chance you get!"

"Shhhh! Not so loud! You want Joey to hear you?" Serenity hissed, "Besides we don't make-out all the time. And Mika and Tristan are totally different." Exclaimed Serenity

"How so?" Casey asked putting her hands on her hips

"Well…um…first off…then there's…" Serenity was lost for words

"As I thought. I am going through with my plan."

"Fine, but I refuse to help you. Although I will be happy to make all the arrangements for you funeral."

"We will see." With that Casey walked out of the room

"She is in way over her head this time." Serenity shook her head and went back to getting ready for school.

Serenity had too much on her mind to worry about Casey's plan for to long; today was her and Seto's one-month anniversary. It was hard for Serenity to believe that just a month ago she had become Seto's girlfriend and managed to keep the general population, including her brother, from finding out.

After their first date Seto had done his best to loosen up when it came to talking about himself. Still Serenity had not found out much beyond Seto and Mokuba's life at the orphanage and his future plans for Kaiba Corp. Serenity didn't mind though, she was simply happy that Seto was making an effort to open up to her.

(Domino High: Just before School starts)

"MIKA! HEY MIKA OVER HERE!" Casey waved frantically as Mika came walking in from the parking lot

"What the emergency?"

"No emergency just some good news."

"And what would that be?" Mika asked not trusting that it was anything good

"There is someone who would like to have lunch with you. They think you are a very nice and cute girl." Serenity could have whacked Casey with a mallet right then and there.

"Yeah sure Casey, nice try."

"No I am serious." Mika just gave her a yeah-sure-whatever-you-say-look, "Fine then, just be under the main tree in Sakura Court at the beginning of lunch and we will see who is right."

(Later that morning)

Seto had his first three classes with Serenity and had been trying all morning to talk to her without catching anyone's attention. He was hoping to have been able to talk to her that morning, but by the time he had arrived at school her friends were already surrounding her. Before class didn't work either because she was either with Duke and Casey or Duke, Casey, Mika and Tea.

It was getting rather annoying. All he wanted to do was talk to her about his plans for that evening. Tonight was their one-month anniversary; normally he would not be worried about such things, but seeing as it was Serenity he would make an exception and he was making a big one. Seto was planning to take her out dancing at Club Platinum and Seto was not the dancing type.

Finally between second and third period he chance appeared. He overheard Serenity tell Mika and Tea that she was going to make a quick stop by her locker before heading to the gym and not to wait for her. Seto waited for a few minutes before following Serenity to her locker insuring that Tea would not be there.

"Serenity."

"Huh?" Serenity looked behind her to see Seto, "So you're not going to try and scare me this time?" she asked with flirtatious sarcasm

"No. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Iwanttotakeyououtdancingtonight." Seto said it in such an undertone that Serenity could not make out a word he said

"Is it my mistake or are you nervous about something?" Serenity was trying hard not to laugh

"No."

"Uh huh. Now say it again and slower this time."

Seto took a deep breath not liking how nervous she could make him feel "I want to take you out dancing tonight."

"Really!" Serenity's eyes lit up

"Yes."

"I would love to! Oh I just got this new outfit that is perfect!" She laughed then calmed down "Sorry about that. I will see you later." She walked off

Seto rubbed his temples he still could not get used to the nervous feeling that he still got when he was around her. Walking off in the opposite direction of Serenity, Seto walked towards the library to get some work done.

(Lunch)

Mika stood under the main tree in Sakura Court not quite understanding why she was there. She had no reason to mistrust Casey about this secret admirer, but then again Casey loved to play games. Could this possibly be one and if so then why didn't Serenity stop her? Then again maybe Serenity didn't know about it. Mika figure all she could do was wait and see what would happen.

Tristan walked down the hall towards Sakura Court re-reading the note he had found that morning on his desk. It read:

_Dear Tristan Taylor, _

_I have been wanting to tell you for sometime now that I like you but I didn't know how. Would you meet me under the main tree in Sakura Court at lunch? _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Tristan knew it was too much to hope that it was Serenity. She had shown no interest in him even during the dance. In fact she seemed more annoyed with him then anything and seemed to tolerate his presence for Joey's sake. Still he held on to that small measure of hope that this secret admirer would be Serenity.

Tristan and Mika both noticed each other at the same exact time. A look of shock appeared on both of their faces, but Mika's quickly turned to a look of disgust.

"You sent me this note?" Tristan asked skeptically

"What note?"

Tristan handed Mika the note he had received that morning. Mika quickly read it then laughed.

"Why would I send you a note like this?"

"Why else would you be here?"

"Because Casey…Now I get it Casey tried to set us up. What on earth possessed her to think that it would work out?" Mika laughed to herself.

"Well would you like to go out to lunch with me?" Tristan asked quietly

"Ah no." Mika said matter-of-factly "Now if you don't mind I have a friend to fry." Mika walked off leaving Tristan under the tree

Mika found Casey in the cafeteria and the minute Casey saw her she ran for her life. Mika simply raised an eyebrow and sat down next to Serenity laughing.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Asked Serenity

"Nope."

Serenity just shrugged and went back to eating her lunch.

After school Serenity made a quick stop at the house before heading to Kaiba Corp. She didn't have to worry about anybody wondering what she was doing home because her Grandparents were both at work and the gang went to the arcade after school. Serenity grabbed the outfit she wanted out of her closet then head for the office.

(Club Platinum)

Seto pulled around to the back entrance of the club, he had already informed the owner that they would be entering that way and to make sure no one came back there that wasn't suppose to. Seto parked the car and he and Serenity got out.

Just before they entered the club Seto took one more good look at Serenity. He still couldn't believe how amazing she looked, she was well there was no other way to put it she looked hott. She was wearing a shimmering, dark green tank top that showed just a little bit of her stomach with low-rise black pants and black shoes. She wore a simple black chocker around her neck, alternating dark green and black bracelets around both her wrist, and hoop earrings. A dusting of glittering green eye shadow highlighted her eyes.

"What are you staring?" Serenity asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing."

"Riiight."

Seto and Serenity slipped in quietly through the back door proceeding to find an empty booth in one of the more secluded corners. Serenity could tell being in this type of setting made Seto more uncomfortable then he would like, but he hide it well. The DJ was currently playing a slow song, not wanting to make Seto even more uncomfortable then he already was Serenity pretended not to be interested and instead went to get both of them something to drink.

Seto sighed as he watched Serenity walk up to the drink counter. He never in his life imagined that he would ever like a girl enough to take her dancing. Then again for the last month she had let him teach her the finer points of dueling, which she proved to be extremely good at; Serenity had gone to the zoo with him and Mokuba after Mokuba bugged them for two whole days about wanting to go. After all that Seto felt he should take her out to something he knew she would truly enjoy and this was it.

Serenity came back with two glasses of soda pop and sat down next to Seto surveying the crowd. Seto sipped his drink while watching Serenity as she subconsciously swayed slightly with the music. Without thinking Seto set his glass on the, pulled Serenity closer to him and kissed her liking the sweet taste of cherry syrup from her Shirley Temple on her lips. Serenity pushed him away with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Not now. We are here to have fun."

"Ouch!"

"Get over yourself."

Seto was about to say something in return when the Usher's "Yeah" began to play.

"I love this song. Come on!" Serenity tried to pull Seto out to the booth, but it didn't work.

"You insulted my kissing so I refuse to dance with you." Seto sat smugly back in his seat folding his arms cross his chest.

"Fine have it your way." Serenity smirked and walked off. Quickly she spun around looking Seto straight in the eye and with the line _She's saying come get me _Serenity made a come here motion with her finger then with a playful smile ran into the crowd.

"Fine. I'll play her little game." Seto slid out of the booth and walked into the crowd.

Serenity had not gone that far into the crowd so she saw Seto looking for her. She let him spot her once more before she disappeared deeper into the crowd. Seto smirked as he went the other way towards where Serenity was heading. Seto saw her stop and turn around to look for him. Slowly he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Did you really think I wouldn't catch you?" He whispered into her ear

"Not really, but I thought I would try."

Serenity got herself out of Seto's arms and began to dance with the music. Seto just stood there watching Serenity dance with the beat, her movements perfectly in tune with the music as always. Serenity gave Seto a quizzical look

"Come on. I know you know how to dance."

"Ballroom dancing is different."

"No its not! Now move your body to the music!"

Seto let his body relax feeling the music and slowly his body began to move with the music. Serenity watched in amusement as he began to dance thinking that she might have misjudged his dancing skills. But after a few moments Seto proved her wrong once again.

After a couple of fast songs the DJ seemed to find it a necessity to play as slow song. As the song began to play Seto looked around to see what they other couples on the dance floor were doing because in truth he had never slow danced except ballroom. After getting the gist of what to do, and thinking it wouldn't be that bad, he asked Serenity to dance.

Seto placed his hands on Serenity's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck leaving a gap between the two of them. Seto wasn't sure if Serenity would want to dance as close as the other couples were, though he himself had no objection to it.

Serenity would have like to dance as close as the other couples were, but she wasn't sure how comfortable Seto was with this type of slow dancing. Instead of asking him and making him feel embarrassed, Serenity slowly moved closer to Seto seeing how close he would let her get. By the middle of the song Seto's arms were wrapped around her waist and Serenity's head was resting on his chest.

The slow song came to an end and the couples on the dance floor continued their normal dancing. As Seto and Serenity continued to dance Seto noticed a sudden change in Serenity's dancing. Her movements no longer matched that of the music, she was breathing harder, and her face had become pale. Then without warning Serenity began coughing.

Serenity ran off the dance floor to the drink counter asking the waiter for a glass of water in between coughs. Seto followed her back to their booth. It took Serenity several minutes and several drinks of water before her cough subsided.

"Are you alright Serenity?" Seto didn't try to hide the concern in his voice

"Yeah I am fine. I just had a tickle in my throat."

"That sounded like more then 'just a tickle' to me."

"Seto I am fine. Now lets go back out on the dance floor."

"Fine, but if you start coughing like that again I am taking you straight home."

Serenity and Seto hadn't even been on the dance floor a whole song when Serenity spotted the gang entering the club. Serenity, without giving Seto any warning, shoved him towards the exit.

"What are you doing!"

"My brother's here! We need to go now!"

"HEY SERENITY!" Joey yelled as the gang entered the crowd

"Go now! I will meet you at the car! Call me acting like you just found out I snuck out of the office!"

"Why!"

"Just do as I say! Now go!"

"Hey sis!" Joey came up behind Serenity just as Seto got out of the crowd

"Hi Joey!"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to work?"

"Kaiba was in a meeting so I snuck out for some fun."

"So were you dancing with?" Asked Mai

"Yeah was it your lover?" Casey asked teasingly

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Joey

"Chill Joey I was just joking!"

"Anyways it was just some guy from school." Serenity said shrugging, "Hold on a sec someone is calling me." Serenity took her phone off her belt clip, "Hello…sorry sir…yes I know, but I had nothing to do…yes sorry…okay I will be right there…yes…" Serenity hung up her phone, "Sorry guys I have to run. Later!"

Serenity walked off slowly giving the appearance that she wanted to take her time getting back. Once she was out of the sight of the gang she ran out of the club and to the car.

"Sorry about that." Seto just grunted in response

The first few minutes of the car ride were quiet until Serenity decided to break the silence.

"Seto I am sorry that my bother ruined our date. I was having a lot of fun."

"You know for all your talk about being independent. You sure let your brother control your life."

"Excuse me?" Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You heard me. You still want your brothers approval on what you do in your life. And dating me is something that he will never approve of. You are still afraid that your brother will look down on you if or should I say when he finds out."

"Oh so you just want me to come out and tell Joey that I am dating you!"

"Yes!"

"You would just love that wouldn't you! That would bring him to his knees! It would tear him apart and you know it!"

Seto slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Is that what you think I want out of this? To bring your brother to his knees!"

"You tell me! Can you honestly say that you wouldn't enjoy seeing it! That a part of you does want that to happen when he finally finds out!" Seto said nothing in response "That is what I thought! I'm walking home from here!" Before Seto could say anything Serenity flung the passenger door and got out.

"Serenity get back here! You're gonna get soaked!" It had started to rain when they left the club and now it was pouring.

When Serenity didn't come back in the car Seto got out and went after her.

"Serenity! Come on! Get back in the car!"

"No! If you think you can use me then you are dead wrong! I won't let you! I would die first!"

"Don't you trust me!"

"I…" Before Serenity could answer her coughing fit starting again. Seto ran to help her, but before he could get to her clutched her chest and without warning she passed out on the wet pavement.

"Serenity!"

Seto ran to where Serenity lay face down on the ground. She was shivering like crazy, but her face was flushed. Seto gently picked her up carrying her back to the car. Placing her back in the passenger Seto reached behind the front seats and grabbed his trench coat and her coat as well. He wrapped Serenity soaked form tightly then laid her coat on top.

Before he closed the passenger side door he lightly brushed several strands of wet hair out of her face as he did so his hand brushed against her forehead.

"She's burning up!"

Seto quickly closed the car door and got into the driver's seat. Quickly starting the car he turned the heat up as high as he could possibly handle it and still be able to drive. He had to get her dry and fast. Seto mind raced as he tried to think of what to do. He couldn't take her to the hospital that would just bring about unwanted attention. Taking her home was not an option and none of her friends that he could trust were at home. The only option was to take her to his house.

"I guess I have no choice."

Seto drove up his driveway extremely ready to get out of the car, which now felt like a sauna. Seto lifted Serenity out of the car and took her up to one of his many guest rooms. He laid Serenity down on the bed removing the coats he had wrapped around her only to find that they were still wet. What was he going to do now?

"Okay I can't leave her in these wet cloths, but I can't exactly take them off either." Seto stood there for several minutes before he remember that he had a live in nanny to take care of Mokuba, "Why didn't I think of that before?" Seto walked over to the intercom on the wall by the door. There was an intercom in every room including the employee's wing. "Clara! Clara wake up!"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" The women sounded tired

"I need you up in the first guest room right now! It is an emergency!"

"Right away Mr. Kaiba."

While Seto waited for Clara to reach the guest room he quickly ran back to his room grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt for Serenity. He knew fully well that they would be way to big for her, but there was nothing else for her to wear. By the time Seto got back to the guest room Clara was already there waiting for him.

"Mr. Kaiba what is the emergency? And who is that girl?"

" 'That girl' is my girlfriend Serenity Wheeler and the emergency is that she is very sick and stuck in wet clothing."

Clara tried not to laugh, "I see. I'm guessing you two got caught out in the rain judging by the state of your clothes."

"Yes. He are some of my things you can put her in. Just get her out of those wet cloths. I am going to go call Dr. Jonas. I think she has a very high fever."

Clara sighed as she watched Seto walk off. Quickly she got Serenity out of her wet cloths and into the dry ones Seto had given her then dried her hair. Serenity woke up briefly while Clara was drying her hair, but because of her fever she was hallucinating. Clara gave her some medicine for her fever then tucked her into bed placing an extra down comforter on the bed to keep her warm.

"Dr. Jonas will be here at eight tomorrow morning. That is the soonest he can get here." Seto announced walking into the room.

"Shhhhhhh! She just went back to sleep." Clara scolded

"How is she doing?" Seto asked walking over to the side of the bed and looking down at Serenity

"Her fever has gone down a little. I gave her some medicine, but we will have to wait and see what the doctor says. In the meantime sir, you should go to bed."

"No I am going to stay here."

"Mr. Kaiba I must insist."

"I said no!"

"Alright then." Clara let the room closing the door behind her

Seto pulled a chair over by the side of the bed and within a few minutes he was asleep.

(Next Morning: Saturday)

"SETO! WAKE UP SETO!"

Seto was roused from his sleep by Mokuba's yelling. Seto sat up rubbing his temples as Mokuba came running into the room.

"Seto Dr. Jonas is here!"

"Quiet Mokuba. Serenity is asleep."

"Oh sorry. Do you want me to show Dr. Jonas up here?"

"Yes."

Seto got up out of his chair as Mokuba ran out of the room. He walked into the bathroom grabbing one of the glasses and filling it with water. After finishing the glass of water Seto walked back over to Serenity placing a hand on her forehead. Her head was still very hot, but it seemed the fever had gone down slightly.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba."

"Morning."

"Now explain to me exactly how Mr. Ichigawa's granddaughter ended up here with, what was it Mokuba's nanny said? Oh yes a 101 temperature."

"None of your business."

"Well it is nice to know that you have finally found some one."

"Excuse me?" Seto was not in the mood for the old man's jokes

"Oh nothing. Now if you don't mind I have a patient to tend to." Dr. Jonas walked over to Serenity

"By the way, how do you know Serenity?"

"I was her doctor before she left for the states. Not for her eyes, but as her general doctor. Very sweet girl."

Seto said nothing as he left the room. Not wanting to stand around doing not Seto went back to his room. Quickly he changed his cloths decided to forgo his normal black attire for a pair of worn jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt.

Seto had barely turned on his laptop to do some much-needed paper work when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dr. Jonas walked into his study, "What is your diagnosis?"

"Serenity has a case of the flu along with physical exhaustion. My suggestion is a weeks rest in bed. I have also written a prescription for her flu. Don't be surprised if she sleeps for a few days. Considering how physically exhausted she is it would be no surprise if she slept for three days. That should take care of everything." Dr. Jonas went to leave, but stopped "Oh I suggest you get some rest to Seto. I would hate to see you become ill." With that he left

After Dr. Jonas left Seto called Mika knowing that she would be a good cover story for Serenity. Seto and Mika talked for about thirty minutes coming up with the perfect plan. Seto would bring Serenity over to Mika's house in his limo then go over to Kaiba Corp and bring her car back to Mika's place. After that Mika would call Serenity's grandparents explaining that Serenity had come over to her apartment late the night before.

Mika would say that she had noticed that Serenity was sleeping past the normal time she got up and went to check in on her. When she did she found that Serenity had put extra blankets on the bed, but she was still shivering. Mika had tried to wake Serenity up but it did work and she was running a high fever, so Mika called Dr. Jonas who happened to be Serenity's doctor as well.

A few hours after their phone conversation Seto wrapped the still sleeping Serenity in a blanket and took her to Mika's apartment. Seto didn't put Serenity down until he placed her in her bed in Mika's apartment.

Grandpa Hiroshi and Joey had gone to Mika's house to pick Serenity up, never questioning the story Mika gave them. Serenity ended up sleeping for two whole days finally waking up very disoriented. She spent the next school week sick in bed with Mika and Tea, occasionally Mai, coming over to help her with her homework so she didn't fall behind.

Mr. Thomson called Serenity to let her know that for the time being he would not be giving her any more projects to work on. Seto even called her house himself to inform her grandmother that he did not want Serenity back at work until she was back to full health and to inform her that she would have an enormous amount of work to do. Serenity grandmother was in a very bad mood after that phone call.

The next Monday Serenity was well enough to go to school, but Dr. Jonas refused to let her go back to work just yet saying he would personally talk to Seto if he had any objections. He had said that merely for Serenity's grandparent's sake, as he knew the whole thing was an act.

(Monday Evening Serenity house)

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"Yes Grandma?" Serenity asked pushing the answer button the intercom

"Would you please come down to the dinning room and bring Casey with you?"

"Sure. We will be right down."

Serenity went to Casey's room and knocked on her door.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Grandma wants to talk to us in the dinning room. So come on."

Serenity and Casey met Joey downstairs and went into the dinning room together.

"What ever it is Casey did it!" Joey said upon entering the room

Casey glared at him.

"Nothing happened. Now please sit down." They all sat down and Grandma Taka continued, "We have just received an invitation from Governor Makoto inviting us to attend dinner at his house this Saturday night."

"But I have plans with the guys that night!" Whined Joey

"Well you will just have to cancel them. And no buts."

"Fine."

"Well that was all I have to say except I expect all of you to be on your best behavior." Grandma Taka mainly looked at Joey and Casey, "Now you may go. Oh except you Serenity I would like a word with you in the next room."

Serenity followed Grandma Taka into the next room.

"Yes?"

"In the letter your Grandfather and I received from Governor Makoto he said that Jinto asked specifically if you could come as well. He said that you made quite the impression on Jinto. Serenity if you play your cards right you might just land yourself a exceptional husband with a powerful job title." Before Serenity could say anything Grandma Taka added, "Just think about it sweetie." With that she left

"Well this is one thing Seto is not going to hear about." Serenity shook her head then went back to her room

(Wednesday Evening: Kaiba Corp)

Dr. Jonas had finally given Serenity permission to go back to work. Serenity liked being back, but she could have gone without all the work. Seto had done his best to make sure she wouldn't have a tone of work to do when she got back, but with planning Battle City 2 there was still a lot of work left to do.

Serenity finally got through the large stack of city permits that Seto had asked her to make sure were in order. As she finished filing the last of the permits when she glanced at the clock.

"CRAP!" The digital clock read 10:30 "I am like 5 hours late for meeting Joey at the Domino Pizza Parlor!"

Serenity gathered the permits that did need to be looked over and ran into Seto's office.

"Seto! Here are the permits that need to be looked over! I am sorry, but I have to go! I am so late!"

"Wooh, wooh. What is going on?" Seto came around the desk putting his hands on Serenity's shoulders

"I was suppose to meet Joey for dinner at 6! It is now 10:30!"

"Fine. But before you go…" Seto leaned down a kissed Serenity gently on the lips

"Don't." Serenity said softly pushing him back

"Don't do what?" Seto asked before kissing her again this time deepening slightly

"That."

"Why not? You're already late." Seto caught her lips with his, deepening the kiss once more. Serenity didn't push him away or try to take control of the kiss like she had done on so many other occasions. This time she simply relaxed in Seto's arms and let him control the kiss. Like he said she was already late.

(45 Minutes before: Serenity and Joey's House)

"I have looked all over town for her and there is no sign of her. She isn't even answering her cell phone!" Joey exclaimed falling back on to the sofa of the rec room. "Have any of you heard from Serenity since I called."

"Sorry man she hasn't called." Said Tristan looking at the caller id screen on the phone for the billionth time.

"Joey it is probably nothing. More then likely Kaiba is keeping her at the office late tonight because of all the work he missed." Said Tea trying to keep Joey calm, every one could her the agitation building in his voice.

"It's either that or they are out on a da…" Before Mai could get the word 'date' out of her mouth Casey started coughing like crazy.

"Casey are you okay!" Duke asked patting her on the back

"Fine…(more coughing)…just swallowed wrong…(Coughing)…Mai would you come with me to the kitchen to get some water?"

"Sure hun." Mai got up and followed Casey into the kitchen with Mika close behind

Once in the kitchen Mika closed the door after making sure no one had followed them.

"What the hell were you thinking out there Mai! That is if you can even think period! You almost spilled Serenity secret out there!" Casey yelled, although not loud enough for the others to hear

"Serenity trusted you with that secret! And to think we thought it would be possible for you to keep that gossipy mouth of yours shut for once in you life!" Mika was just a furious as Casey

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean for it to slip out!"

"Do you ever Mai?" Mai just looked at her shoes "We better get back out there before someone comes in." Casey took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen, but the second she stepped out the door she wished she hadn't.

Joey was trying to pull on his bike jacket well searching for his keys at the same time. Normally this would have been an amusing site if not for the fact that he was more then likely going after Serenity.

"Joey she should be home in a little while." Reassured Tea

"I'm going after her. End of conversation."

Joey ran out the door, hoped on his motorcycle and speed out of the driveway.

"I think we should warn Serenity." Suggested Casey

"Way ahead of you Casey and she's not answering." Replied Mika

"Guys is something going on here that we don't know about?" Asked Duke

"Umm…" Mika was extremely uncomfortable

"You might want to sit down for this one." Casey said taking a deep breath

(45 minutes later: Kaiba Corp)

The guard let Joey into the building after he showed the guard his ID proving he was Serenity's brother. Once passed the guard Joey bypassed the elevators and ran straight up the stairs. By the time he reached the top where Kaiba's office is, Joey had to stop momentarily to catch his breath before bursting into Kaiba's lobby.

"SERENITY!"

(Inside Seto's office)

"What was that?" Serenity broke kiss looking towards the door hearing Joey's muffled yell

"Did you leave the radio on?"

"I must of. But I could have sworn someone yelled my name."

"I highly doubt that." Seto kissed Serenity's neck this time causing Serenity to giggle a little

"Seto you can't do that." Seto looked at her with a confused look on his face. "It's not that I don't like it, but Joey is bound to notice if there is a mark on my neck. Surprisingly he is not that oblivious especially when it comes to his baby sister."

"Fine." Serenity shook her head and caught Seto off guard by kissing him

(Back in the lobby)

Joey knew Serenity was still at the office because her things were sitting on the desk. It looked as if she had been ready leave Joey wondered why she hadn't. He looked in all the rooms and she wasn't in any of them. That left only one place he hadn't checked: Kaiba's office. Fuming Joey made his why from the conference room to Kaiba's office.

Flinging open the doors Joey stormed into Kaiba's office "WHERE IS MY SISTER!"

Serenity broke the kiss at the sound of Joey's voice freezing with horror as she realized that he worst fear had become a reality.

"I'll get rid of him." Whispered Seto

Slowly Seto turned around making sure he blocked Joey's view of Serenity. "What do you want mutt?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER!"

"I don't know you tell me?"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! I KNOW SHE IS HERE! HER STUFF IS STILL ON HER DESK! NOW WHERE IS SHE!"

Quietly Serenity pulled herself up onto the desk as to hide her feet from Joey's view. 'Thank god Seto wears trench-coats' she thought. As she looked down to make sure he feet were fully out of view she had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. On the floor next to Seto's feet was her coat. It had been draped around her arm when she came in. It must have fallen off her arm and there was no way Serenity could reach down and grab it with out Joey noticing.

"I don't keep tabs on your sister mutt go find her yourself." Seto crossed his arms over his chest

Joey had enough he ran at Seto grabbing his trench-coat "WHERE IS SHE!" Joey pushed Seto back causing him to knock into Serenity. Serenity tried to stop herself from falling, but failed miserably. Serenity fell off the side of Seto's desk taking his clock, pencil holder, and a few files with her.

Joey and Seto stood stunned as Serenity closed her eyes breathing in deeply trying not to panic. Seto brushed the stunned Joey aside and went to help Serenity up. As Joey stepped back slightly he noticed Serenity's coat on the floor where Kaiba had been standing. Joey didn't know what to make of this first Serenity falls off Kaiba's desk and then there was her coat on the floor, his brain jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Joey grabbed Seto by the shoulders throwing him away from Serenity "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Joey advanced on Seto punching him in the face

"JOEY NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Serenity ran to her brother trying to pull him of Seto

"I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH TOUCHING YOU!" Joey pushed Serenity to the side knocking her to the ground charging at Seto once again.

This time Seto caught Joey fist gripping it as he got to his feet. Seto twisted Joey's arm then threw him to the ground. With a look of disgust at Joey he walked over to Serenity helping to her feet. Seto lifted up her chin checking to make sure she was unharmed.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine."

"Let…go…of…her…" Joey was gasping for breath as he got up off the floor

"Joey this is not what you think. Seto was not trying to take advantage of me. We have been dating for over a mouth now."

"Let me guess Kaiba threaten you if you didn't say that? Why else would you say something so stupid."

"Because it is true." Hissed Seto

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Joey ran at Seto again. Seto shielded Serenity and grabbed Joey by the neck. Picking him up off the ground Seto walked over to the door and threw Joey into the lobby

"Now get out before I call security."

Joey scrambled to his feet, "Come on Serenity we are leaving." Joey made his way to the door, "Now." Then he left

"I will see you later okay."

"Don't let him get to you."

"I won't." Seto leaned down and kissed her gently "Bye."

Serenity grabbed her stuff off the desk and left the office.

(Later: Joey and Serenity's house)

Joey burst through the doors and began to pace waiting for Serenity to get home. The rest of the gang watched either from the doorway to the downstairs room or from the stairs going upstairs. Joey paced like mad men.

Finally Serenity was home. She came walking in with her head down and a sad look in her eyes. She walked right passed Joey who tried to block her way and headed up stairs.

"YOU OWE ME AN EXPLONATION SERENITY!"

"No I don't!"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON BACK THERE AND WHY THE HELL YOU WERE PROTECTING KAIBA!"

"I told you already we are dating. I am Seto Kaiba's girlfriend."

"HE IS USING YOU SERENITY!"

"No he isn't! He agreed to keeping it a secret when he could have used it to destroy you!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

"Yes it is!" Piped in Casey "They have been dating and I have helped them keep it a secret."

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"

"The whole time."

"Me too." Added Mika

"MAI? TEA?"

"No." said Tea

"Yes." Said Mai meekly

"MY OWN GIRLFRINED KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Because they knew you would do this Joey!" Serenity yelled from the stairs "We all knew you would blow it out of proportion."

"THAT IS BECAUSE MY LITTLE SISTER, WHO I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO PROTECT, WENT AND MADE THE DUMBEST DISION OF HER LIFE!"

"What dating Seto? And who would you have me date? Duke? Oh no you don't trust him enough and besides he is Casey's boyfriend. Oh I know! You would have me date Tristan because he is safe! Well guess what I chose Seto Kaiba and nothing you can say is going to change my mind!"

"SERENITY WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING? I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR HIM! HE IS DERANGED, DANGEROUS, AND HE USES PEOPLE. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TOOL TO HIM TO GET TO ME! HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU! HE IS JUST LETTING YOU THINK HE DOES SO HE CAN GAIN YOUR TRUST!" Joey took a breath, "I AM JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

Slowly over the course of the fight the sadness in Serenity eyes had been replaced with anger and pain and now she let it loose, "WELL GUESS WHAT JOEY? I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE AND I DON'T NEED ANY PROTECTION! ESPESALLY FROM AN OVER BEARING OLDER BROTHER LIKE YOU WHO THINKS NOTHING OF OTHERS, BUT THINKS THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND HIM! SO DO ME A BIG FAVOR AND STOP TRYING TO RUN MY LIFE! BECAUSE IT IS JUST THAT: MY LIFE!"

With that last comment Serenity ran up to her room and slammed the door.

(Well the cat is out of the bag now and Joey is way beyond pissed off. Mai almost spilled the beans, but thankfully Casey started coughing before she could. Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and once again I am sorry for it being so late, but I am afraid my next one might be just as late. It is the last months of my senior year and I need to keep my grades up so my computer time will be limited. Don't worry because come summer I should be able to post basically every month. REVIEW PLEASE!)

(And now for the well loved blooper)

(Director): Okay let's start from where Tristan is walking towards Sakura Court.

(Helper 1): Act 10, Scene 5, take 78

(Director): AND ACTION!

Tristan walked down the hall towards Sakura Court re-reading the note he had found that morning on his desk. It read:

_Dear Tristan Taylor, _

_I have been wanting to tell you for sometime now that I like you but I didn't know how. Would you meet me under the main tree in Sakura Court at lunch? _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Tristan knew it was too much to hope that it was Serenity. She had shown no interest in him even during the dance. In fact she seemed more annoyed with him then anything and seemed to tolerate his presence for Joey's sake. Still he held on to that small measure of hope that this secret admirer would be Serenity.

Tristan and Mika both noticed each other at the same exact time. A look of shock appeared on both of their faces, but Mika's quickly turned to a look of disgust.

/Tristan just kept walking ignoring the look on Mika's face and the tree root sticking up out of the ground/

"You sent me thi…" /Tristan never finished what he was say because he tripped over the tree root in front of him landing right on top of Mika. And if you have ever heard the expression what did your lips break his fall, well lets just say this time they literally did/

(Director): …

(Helper 1)/Whispers to Helper 2/ umm he isn't stopping.

(Helper 2): I bet you 100 she'll kill him for it too.

/The two Helpers and the Director watched as Mika flipped Tristan over/

(Mika): How dare you/Punches Tristan in the face then walks off/

(Helper 2)/looks at Helper 1/ Pay up.


End file.
